To Rise First You Fall
by Tyrel96
Summary: What if sakura wasn't born in konoha. What if she was from the modern world and ended up there. What is she was 16 but stuck in the body of a 8 year old and enroled in the accadamy? First fanfic :D
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 1 – Beginning**

Whispers can be heard in the background. It feels like my head is spinning. I open my eyes slightly and see an old man, a young woman with blonde hair with a big bust, and others in masks. I tried to sit up but I hurt all over.

"Argh… my head".

All eyes shot to me (and masks). I noticed I was in a white room, monitors everywhere.

"_Must be in a Hospital… but why?"_

When I looked at the people in the room again I noticed that the blonde woman looks just like… "Mum?" I questioned and everything went dizzy than black.

…

When I woke up the second time I noticed that it was darker than before. I sat up and saw what appears to be noodles and some sort of soup.

"It's ramen" Came a voice in the darkness and I yelled in alarm

"Don't scare me like that!"

The man chuckled "Sorry" He did not look sorry at all

He was sitting in a chair at the end of the bed, and when he got up and moved closer I realised it was the old man from before.

As soon as he was about to say anything a group of people barged in the door, along with the woman that I before thought was my mum… I could now clearly tell the fuming woman was not my mother

"HEY KID WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU CALL YOUR MOTHER?"

The old man stepped forward, raised his hand "Enough Tsunade!"

Tsunade just mumbled to herself and looked completely pissed off. The old man addressed me "Hello young one, do you mind answering some questions?"

"_Who you calling young old man?!" _But I bit my tongue and nodded. "Sure"

"What is your name?"

"Sakura Haruno"

"How old are you?"

"16"

The room broke out into whispers. The old man coughed and continued

"Where are you?"

"A hospital, I guess"

"Where are you from?"

"Australia"

"Austra.. what?"

"Australia, you know Great Barrier Reef, Uluru, Sydney Opera house"

"I have never heard of it"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK?!"

"No… I live in Konohagakure"

"Well I have never heard of that place before either" Sakura said frowning at him and he frowned back

"Very well than…. Jin, fetch Inoichi" A masked man nodded

"Yes sir at once" He vanished shocking me to the bone. There was no trace of the man at all

"Who is Inoichi?" I questioned hoping that it wasn't someone bad.

….

"You requested me Hokage-sama?" A man walked in with beautiful blonde hair in a high pony tail. He also had all the hair shaved off besides the ponytail and some hair on top of his head which was kept short.

The old man or Hokage nodded in my direction.

"At once sir" He said understanding

Inochi walked towards me and placed his hand on my head and yet again I saw black and a strange feeling in my head.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 2 – A new beginning**

The room has been silent for some time now. Than Inoichi's head pops up and he appears to be… shaking?

"L-Lord Hokage!" he squeaks out

"Yes?" looking straight at the man

"She… is… she is telling the truth!"

Gasps could be heard all around the room… when someone spoke up….

"HOW CAN SHE BE MY DAUGHTER?!"

"No she isn't your daughter Tsunade, but everything else she said was true… even her age"

"Hmmm… I see. So she comes from one of the other dimensions… Interesting…"

"mmm…" Came a moan from the bed and Sakura opened her eyes

...

"So it appears you weren't lying"

"HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"A small jutsu to read your mind"

"Small.. that takes a quarter of my chakra to do." Inoichi mumbled under his breath

"What is going on here? And… and where are my parents and family?"

"Come take a walk with me"

"Ah-I am.. um.. fine"

I slid out of bed and realised I had my school uniform on… weird… I followed the man down the corridor and outside… the warm sun greeted me and I sighed in response… we went behind the back of a building complex which appeared to be a school of some sort… than we continued until we reached a tall building, a very impressive building/tower so it seemed… scaled the steps and went into a office.

"Please take a seat"

I complied and sat on a plumpy chair.

"Get comfortable because this will take a very long time"

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 3 – A New Life**

All I had left was tears

He explained everything, and the fact that I wont be able to return because of the impact of my body the journey took… he said it could take me years to get back home.

He ask for my life story… and I gave it to him… he thought it was quite funny that we go to school until we are around 18 depending on how smart you are or what career choice you want.

I told him about my brothers, sisters, friends, my outstanding number of relatives and my parents.

Next thing was… she didn't know.

"How old do you assume to be now?"

"Hmmm… I have a nasty bruise from my foot to my knee when I got hit by a flying gate… OH MY GOD! I'm 8 … Frikin 8 YEARS OLD…. AHHHHH! How annoying!"

"A flying gate?… are you sure you just didn't kick it?" He pulled a really cheeky smile

"That is… um… plausible… but back to the seriousness what do I do know?"

"I guess we will organise you a place to stay and enrol you into the academy"

"WHAT! Not school again… with the booger eaters as well!"

"Especially the booger eaters… but first I must have you up to date with history and information like that, but that can wait… we need a place for you to stay"

"I am kinda tired.."

"Its settled than… you can stay with me"

"WHAT?!"

"Well I can get you educated quicker and besides a have a huge house with just me… and you said I remind you of your grandad… so that would kinda make me your… Godfather… somewhat"

_"Also i need to see if you might turn out to be a threat to the village..."_ He said inwardly looking at Sakura.

I had the biggest smile that has ever graced my face since I got here "I would be honoured to be your God-daughter _Hokage-sama_"

"Just Godfather will be fine"

...

I have now been here for the total of two weeks. And now… I must attend the academy with the booger eating kids… great…

"Good Morning class"

"Good Morning Iruka sensei"

"Today class we have a new student with us, her name is Sakura Haruno"

And the fun begins….

"Hi *bow* my name is Sakura pleased to meet you all"

_"Just smile Sakura smile... you can torture them later but now be cute an innocent"_

"Well Sakura why don't you find a seat"

"Yes sensei"

I walked up to one of the empty spots and noticed a boy with beautiful golden hair sitting by himself.

_"He looks civilised enough"_ I thought

"Hi can I sit here?"

The boy looked up startled… he had the brightest blue eyes…

"HI MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT!"

_"Urgh so much for civilised. next- huh… why is everyone looking at him like he is the plague?"_

"Um are you going to sit here… if not I will understand" He seemed to trail off…

"Of course T am. I asked to didn't I? " I sat down right next to him, everyone appeared to be shocked… and I mean everyone…

_"this will be fun"_ I said inwardly. The thought of playing with everyone's mind made Sakura smile

...

Lunch came quickly… next we show our throwing skills which the Hokage started teaching her already. I started to walk towards Naruto when a girl with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and her 'possy' were walking towards me… she looks like, was it Inochi?

"Hi Sakura, why don't you sit with us"

"No I'm fine.. I'm going to sit with Naruto" they all gasped

"You have to be joking right… he is-"

"I know what he _is_ as you put it and I don't mind, I like being different" I said with a smile and walked over to Naruto with a spring in my step

"Hiya Naruto"

"Hey Sakura!"

_"How could someone so small me so loud? I'll consider buying him a muzzle as a present..."_

"Would you like some of my lunch?" His eyes brightened.

"SURE!"

"Here you go it is a ham 'n' cheese sandwich!"

"ARIGATO!"

The bell rang and i cursed inwardly.

...

The whole class gathered around some stumps with targets on them… _"Hmmm to show off or not to show off…"_

"Ok class, today we are assessing your throwing skills… Who would like to go first…. Ok then um.. Sasuke Uchiha"

All the girls started swooning… the boy has dark black hair that looks blue, dark eyes and plain clothes with the Uchiha symbol… pretty face… he will turn gay for sure!

Sasuke pull out shuriken and through them at all the targets… all hit the bulls-eye every time

"YEAH.. WELL I CAN DO BETTER!" Naruto yelled

"Ok than Naruto, show us what you can do" Iruka said watching Naruto as he walked in front of the stumps

"ALRIGHT!" he pulled out some shuriken.. aimed and…. Missed all targets and nearly killed sensei…

_"hahaha got to love you Naruto!"_

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT" "FOOL!" "YOU NEARLY KILLED US!" everyone started shouting and pointing…

_'WHAT IS THERE PROBLEM!?'_ I wondered. They always yelled at Naruto and put him down

"Nice one Naruto.. just a bit more practice and maybe you will actually hit someone in the head next time!" everyone went silent…"What? Did I say something wrong?"

They continued to stare… couldn't help the smile that graced my lips!

"Ah thanx Sakura?"

"No problem Naruto!" He smiled and walked towards me… that smile, face, hair… I have seen it before… but where?

"Um Sakura, why don't… ah you have a go… At hitting the targets" he emphasised…

"Sure!...** I would love to**" still with the cat got the mouse grin…

I pulled out some kunai and flung one at a time at the targets… nearly hit them all… couldn't help the one I diverted towards the victims Bystanders but I only through it at the ground… Godfather wouldn't be too pleased if I killed anyone…

"SAKURA!"

"Sorry sensei I slipped… I'm still getting used to it" giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes

"Sakura, it was really good throwing besides the stray one, well done!"

"Thanks sensei!"

School end was nearly there… the only thing left was just some stupid trip to the monument to hear a story from G-Pa.

"Ok class here we are!... everyone take a seat"

The old man came walking towards us with a happy smile… couldn't help but smile back…

"You all may know, that behind mw is the Hokage monument, with the faces of the Hokages… here in the book is actual photos when they became Hokage… See, The First Hokage, Second, Third – Me and the Forth..."

The rest was a blur… my face fixed to the picture of the Forth… Golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, biggest grin… Oh My GOD! I turned to my left and saw a miniature spitting image…

_"NARUTO?!"_

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 4 – The Truth and a First Friend**

After class I stormed into the Hokage office… I wanted and explanation and NOW!

"Hi Saku-"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH… IS NARUTO THE SON OF THE FORTH HOKAGE!"

The Third was gobsmacked… "how"

"I am not an idiot! They are the spitting Image!"

"No one has ever been able to figure it out-" he slapped his mouth shut…

"EXPLAIN!"

"Ok but S-rank secrecy is enforced"

"Ok"

"Well…It started 10 years ago when Minato – Naruto's dad and Kushina Uzumaki – Naruto's Mother started dating….They were soon expecting a child… on the day of Naruto's birth, the Nine-Tail demon fox attacked the village… Kushina died in child birth and Minato died sealing the fox in Naruto"

"Well that explains everything… thankyou, but shouldn't the village or even Naruto know?"

"Naruto will be informed when he is a Jonin"

"Ok… thanx again… I will not tell a soul… I promise"

"I am sure you will Sakura… now lets head home… before the paperwork curse strikes again" he said pulling that cheeky smile

"The paperwork is not cursed… your insane"

"Yeah like a flying gate…"

"Shut up!"

"HAHAHAHA!" how annoying

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 5 – The Teams are Chosen**

"Lord Hokage I don't agree, you cannot put two of the best on the same team!"

"Hurmo, you know that she is the only one that gets along with him!"

"Shut it Jin I know you want to be their Jonin leader!"

"Why you-"

"Enough!" all went silent "my decision is final and the team leader of that team will be-"

"Congratulations everyone you all made it to Genin status, know for you teams… team 1 will be….. team 7 comprises of Naruto Uzumaki-"

"YEAH! BELIEVE IT!"

"Sakura Haruno and Saskue Uchiha."

"Why did I end up on the same team as Saskue-teme?"

"Because Naruto Saskue had the highest marks… Naruto you had the Lowest" Snickers could be heard…

"I am glad I'm on your team Naruto"

"Same here Sakura!"

"Ok, Team 8…."

…

"WHAT IS TAKING OUR SENSEI SO LONG! ALL THE OTHER TEAMS HAVE LEFT AND GONE!"

"Calm down Naruto, I'm sure he/she will be here soon…" 'Hurry up… come on!'

"Uh Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto has ran over and picked up the blackboard eraser and now has wedged in the door… interesting…

"Naruto, there is no way out Jonin teacher will fall for such a stupid trick like that"

"SHUT UP SASKUE-TEME!"

Footsteps could be heard and Naruto eagerly said 'here he comes' the door opens and 'Plop' the eraser hit him straight on the head… Naruto of coarse burst out laughing and sensei seemed unfazed…

"Hmm.. first impression… I don't like you"

WAH?

*sigh*"Meet me on the roof" and in a puff of smoke he was gone… weird

…

We were on the roof sitting on some steps facing our sensei who was sitting on a rail… he had gravity defying silver hair, one dark eye and the other covered with his leaf protector and he was wearing the standard Jonin uniform but with gloves.

"Why don't we start with introductions, likes dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future"

"You go first sensei"

"ok then, My name if Kakashi Hatake, I have a lot of likes, as for hobbies… I don't feel like telling you and dreams for the future… haven't really though about it… ok than… girl you next"

"Hmmph… My name is Sakura Haruno, I like relaxing and don't really dislike anything, hobbies consist of going to the monument and the fields behind it and dreams for the future… is being strong enough to protect those who I care for and my village"

"I thought girls your age were buy obsessed… ok than blondy"

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI BELIEVE IT! My likes are ramen in a cup especially Ichiraku ramen my dislikes are waiting three seconds after you pour the water… my hobbies are playing pranks and my dream for the future is… TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE! SO EVERYONE WILL RESPECT ME AND ACKNOLOGE ME BELIEVE IT!"

_Wow he is loud.. ramen lover… just like sensei…and kushina_-_sama _"Ok then… Girly-Boy your next"

"I think he means you Saskue" _'hahaha girly boy… that is awesome!'_

"I have no likes, dislikes and hobbies, I have no dream because I will make it into a reality, I will kill a certain someone and restore my clan."

'_I knew it! I must steer him off that path tho' _"Ok… meet me tomorrow at 7 for your survival test… oh and don't eat, you will through up"

"NANI!"

"hey Naruto why don't you join me for some ramen so we can go over stratagies"

"Sure Sakura!"

"Hey Saskue you should come too… we are a team you know"

"Hm… I have better thing to do"

"Fine… lets go Naruto"

'_I see she has already figured it out… she is as smart as Hokage-sama said'_

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 6 – The survival test Begins!**

"So Naruto I will see you tomorrow… oh and Iruka sensei is coming over here by the way… by Naruto"

"BY SAKURA-CHAN! AND HEY IRUKA SENSEI!"

'haha same as always I thought on my way to the Hokage mansion that has been my home for four years… home…

"Ah Angel good your on time come everyone is in the living room" He enveloped me in a big bear hug and I returned it.

"Ok Asuma" Asuma is the Hokage's youngest son and ever since he met me called me angel… it is already starting to catch on in the fam', but I hope it doesn't extend further than that.

"Hey everyone!" Everyone was here, G-Pa, Asuma, Konohamaru and even his parents! I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Sakura-onii-chan I made the academy entrance exam!" I patted his head because I _know_ he loves it.

"Well done Konohamaru!" Konohamaru is a Naruto enthusiast… great fun!

"Hey Angel who is your Jonin sensei?" Asuma asked curious of who it is.

"Hatake Kakashi" Asuma's eyes grew slightly… hmmm curious

"I am sorry for you.. heads up though he is a great Jonin, one of the best actually but he is extremely lazy and is always late for things, important or unimportant"

"I second that, I call him to my office and he shows up and hour or two later!" G-pa had a humorous scowl on his face.

"Um not to be rude, but why is everyone here?" Their heads turned to each other, and they had cheesy grins… great

"To congratulate you on becoming Genin of course!" Maruna Konohamuru's father stated like it was completely obvious.

We all erupted full of laughter when Konohamaru said 'And me getting the best entrance grades' but we all know that he scrapped the bottom because he pulled Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu on the instructors.

We finished dinner quickly when Asuma said 'presents'…. Oh god

G-Pa got me a chakra tanto (that looks like an oversized kunai) with the hidden leaf symbol on it, Konohamaru and co. got me a new ninja out fit and Asuma got me gloves with plates on them like ANBU.

Tomorrow morning…. The fun begins….

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 7 – Start**

Today was the survival test… oh joy… I am wearing the things I was given last night… the gloves and the katakana strapped just above my but.. and the new ninja out fit… normal ninja shoes open toes, long black pants that cling like a second skin, a kaki coloured mini-skirt with slits on the sides, heavy mesh shirt and a short blue singlet that barley covers my bust and bindings (I am a quick developer B cup already)… you can see my belly button piercing aswell my hair in a high ponytail with a black ribbon holding it together and my leaf headband on my hip like a sash just like Asuma.

"SHUT UP SASKUE-TEME!" well I guess their both here…

"Dobe"

"Hey boys" I call and wave to them… they turn to look at me.. and stare, well that's just plain rude

Annoyed I yell "WHAT!" they snap out of it

"You look good Sakura-chan" from Naruto I smile in return

"Hm" from Saskue that probably means 'it suits you'

Then they notice the piercing… great "Um Sakura-chan why do you have you belly button pierced?"

"Because I wanted to Naruto"

"Oh ok, It suits you also" Again I smile in return…. Than I notice… where is Kakashi sensei?

Naruto being Naruto when he noticed "WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI SENSEI?"

And the wait begins…

…

It is nearly 10 o'clock when a 'poof'

"Ah… sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way, then I noticed an elderly woman with groceries so being the gentleman I am-"

"YEAH RIGHT!" Naruto shouted

"What I'm telling the truth" I chuckle at what I think is a pout but I can't tell because of that stupid mask… and of course he notices and looks at me and… stares…. ARG!

"WHAT!"

"Hm what? Oh nice outfit it suits you, a belly button piercing?"

"Shut up!"

"ok then, the idea of this test is to get these two bells off me" he holds up two silver bells with read cord. "You need to get them before lunch or you go hungry. Use any means necessary, if you don't come at me with the intent to kill you will not be able to get the bells, and if you fail…. You go back to the academy!"

"NANI!" we all shouted

"Ready…. BEGIN!"

Plan a….

"Well it looks like you can all hide pretty well-"

"YOU ME RIGHT NOW! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi sensei

"Hmmm you're a little different from the others aren't you?"

"COME ON FIGHT ME!"

"Alright" He puts his hand in his back pocket and Naruto readies himself… when sensei pulls out… Icha Icha Paradise…Wah?

"What are you waiting for, come at me" Naruto runs at him with full speed and punches, misses, kicks, misses… sensei get behind him and performs the tiger seal… oh no!...

"Hidden leaf finger Jutsu- thousand years of death!" and plunges his fingers into… Naruto's butt… and sends him flying into the river… WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!

Naruto jumps out of the water… but there is five of them, the grab Kakashi sensei but he uses the substitution Jutsu and gets away…. My turn

I Jump out of my hiding place and kick sensei in the side… yes I hit him, and we break out in a taijutsu spar… but I am loosing terribly, than Naruto jumps in with me and we distract him.

Then a blur jumped out of the trees and aimed for the bells… Saskue.

'_Hm appears they understand… alright then lets just see if they really do… but that for later'_

We were giving it all we got, Saskue and Naruto using the Jutsu they know and me using my katakana. When the timer went off…

"Ok that's enough"

"BUT KAKASHI SENSEI WE NEARLY HAD YOU!"

"But you ran out of time"

Saskue and Naruto thinking along the lines of I don't want to go back to the academy… when it hit me… two bells…

"Sensei stop fooling with us"

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"We passed and you know we did"

"Oh really now"

"The two bells where meant to pin us against each other and force us to work solo to get the bells but the whole test was not about the bells at all… it was teamwork"

"Well done Sakura!" _'Hokage-sama was being light when he said she was smart… she is the first person to figure it out!'_

"Well than, team 7 meet here tomorrow at 9 for our first mission"

"YEAH DATTEBOYO!"

"Hey Naruto Saskue I'll treat you to ramen?"

"Hm"

"SURE! RAMEN"

"Aren't I invited"

"Sure Kakashi sensei… come on Saskue it's my treat"

"Fine, whatever"

"YEAH RAMEN HERE I COME!" and he fist pumps the air

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 8 – Mission to Wave**

"Come on Old man we deserve some actual missions not chores!" Ah Naruto you never change…

"Naruto you are a new Genin you do mostly D-rank missions and maybe a C-rank mission, you have to work your way up" Iruka sensei explained

"COME ON GIVE US A REAL MISSION!"

"Fine there is an escort mission to wave, Send him in!" A old man in a straw hat came out of a room with a bottle of whiskey. "Ah Tazuna, meet the team that will be escorting you"

"What! A bunch of kids" He said eyeing us…

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING KID"

"You pipsqueak!"

"Um I'm a Jonin" Kakashi said pointing to himself

"Tazuna my God-daughter is on that team…" G-Pa said directing to me

"…"

"You leave as soon as you are ready"

"HAI"

"and be safe Angel"

"Argh…. yeah"

"Angel?" my team members questioned… "Never mind!" they shut up

"Ok team we meet at the gate in an hour"

"Hai sensei" we all left to pack… something suspicious about our client… hm he just seems a little odd to me…

We have all assembled at the gate and are just waiting for… Kakashi…

"Hey guys ready to go?"

"YOUR LATE!"

…

We set off to wave and we are travelling in formation D Saskue and Naruto at front and me and Kakashi sensei at the back with Tazuna in the middle…

"Hey Kakashi sensei"

"Yes Angel?"

"What did you- Argh… whatever but… I can't shake this feeling that Tazuna isn't telling the truth"

"Me too"

"So I'm not going paranoid *Whew*"

"No it just seems strange doesn't it"

"Yes very"

We continued to walk in silence when… a puddle… but it hasn't rain in weeks… Kakashi sensei has noticed to… that could possibly mean…

Suddenly Two men jumped out of the puddle and attacked Kakashi sensei… they released some sort of chained weapon and are heading straight for sensei!

"LOOK OUT!" I scream, but it was too late, they sliced him in half

They next go after the bridge builder… NOT ON MY WATCH!

I jump in front of him kunai in hand and prepared to defend when… out of know where Kakashi sensei jumps out and catches them both, knocking them out in the process.

"Sorry guys, I thought you could handle it" Sensei said with worry laced in his voice

"Were ok"

Naruto was still getting over the shock of being attacked like that… he didn't even realised that his hand is poisoned..

"Are you ok Scardy Cat" Saskue said taunting Naruto

"WHY YOU-"

"Naruto stop moving so much or you going to spread the poison" Kakashi deadpanned

"P-p-p-i-son" Naruto said in a shaky voice but than he did the most surprising thing… he pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself in the hand.. than pledged…

"I will never back out on a fight- that is my nindo, my ninja way! BELIEVE IT!"

"Well that is nice Naruto you got all the poison out in a rather cool way but if you don't bandage it soon you will bleed to death" Kakashi stated and Naruto started freaking out again…

…

"Now it is time you did some explaining Tazuna, because those guys who attacked you were not just some pushover nin.. this is clearly a B or A-rank mission… we should head back to the village"

"But Kakashi sensei we came all this way" Naruto wined

"Fine we will take you there but you need to explain now!"

Tazuna explained everything, the bridge and how important it is to be built and Gato who wants him dead.

We continued our journey a little further… when we hear someone say

"Well, well, well… know I know why they didn't succeed killing the bridge builder, Hatake Kakashi- Copy Cat Ninja."

"Zabuza Momochi- One of the seven swords mean of the hidden mist wilder of the Kubikiribōchō, for this fight I might need to go all out"… he lifted up his headband over his eye and a sharingan was revealed!

"Well its nice to know that you know me so well… saves the introduction" He then starts forming hand signs and said "Hiding in the mist technique"

Kakashi yelled out "Formation C around Tazuna now! He is known for his silent killing technique"

The mist is now so thick that I can barely see Saskue and Naruto…"hahahaha"

A dark sadist chuckle comes from the mist…

"Heart, lungs, jugular… so many options to kill you with" and the laughing repeats…

Their was a sudden disturbance in the mist when right behind me appear Zabuza… CRAP! "SCATTER!"

I stayed with Tazuna whilst the boys where battling with Zabuza…

"Their Water Clones!" shouted Naruto to no one in particular

I still can't see a thing… but all I can hear is the clanging of weapons… 'Please be safe everyone' I repeated like a mantra…

A minute or two has passed and the mist is clearing… oh no Kakashi sensei is trapped in what appears to be a water prison jutsu… got to think quick!

I sprinted over to Naruto and Saskue and left a clone with Tazuna… might not be a shadow clone but at least it appears I'm still there…

"Naruto, Saskue I Have a plan!" I told them what a thought and Naruto surprisingly added some more good strategies… so we went in to motion

I through a windmill shuriken at Zabuza and he caught it… just as anticipated…. Saskue through another one but this time he jumped it… Perfect!

Next a poof was heard and shuriken turned into Naruto! He than through a kunai directly a Zubuza's arm and he had not choice but to release Kakashi sensei… plan successful!

Kakashi and Zabuza continued to battle because of the sharingan Kakashi anticipated his moves so Kakashi came out victorious!

Just before he could finish the killing strike… 3 senbons came out of the bus and hit Zabuza in the neck killing him instantly… than a mask man appeared… Mist ANBU

"Thankyou for your assistance but I will dispose of the body" said the ANBU in a calm and authoritive voice.

Kakashi sensei nodded "I understand" than they vanished in a display of leaves.

Few! That was over *thump* "Huh? Kakashi sensei"

"Overuse…sharingan…chakra low… need rest" was all I understood, so we carried him back to Tazuna's place.

…

"Urgh…"

"oh, its good to see you awake!"

"Huh?"

"Kakashi sensei! Your awake"

"What happened?"

"Well….."

…

"So that's what has happened, you've been asleep for a couple days and yeah"

"Hmm I don't think that will be the end of it… I will need to train you some more"

"YEAH TRAINING!"

"Can you even walk?"

"I have crutches…"

"Ok after lunch I will start you training"

"YEAH! BELIEVE IT"

...

"Um sensei what are we doing in the middle of the forest"

"chakra control training"

"Chakra?" oh Naruto…some explaining later….

"I GET IT"

"Good now I want you to pick a tree and climb it"

"Your serious?"

"Without your hands"

"HOW DO YOU CLIMB A TREE WITHOUT HANDS!"

"With your chakra Naruto… watch… build it up into the sole of your feet and walk up the tree" He made the tiger seal concentrated and… STARTED WALKING UP A TREE LIKE IT WAS THE GROUND…WITH CRUTCHES TOO!

"Now you try, get a run up first and mark how high you get with a kunai and try to do better next time and so on"

So we did just that… the boys started right away, Saskue got a quarter up before falling and Naruto… 2 meters… my turn

"Build up chakra in your feet, concentrate and walk up the tree keeping a steady flow" I said to myself… I put one foot on the truck and it felt like solid ground… I kept on going until I was on the toppest branch upside down… than I through my kunai at the feet.

The boys looked up and they were definitely surprised and sensei said "Well it looks like the girl on the team is the best with chakra control… come down Sakura"

I jumped from the tree and plummeted down… Naruto shrieked but I landed as graceful as a cat… they were gobsmacked… PERFECT!

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 8 – Zabuza Returns!**

After mastering tree climbing Kakashi sensei said that I should practice walking on water. The same method is used but with a lot more concentration… so I left this morning after breakfast to the lake to practice, whilst the boys are going to the bridge with Tazuna. Somehow I feel like something is going to happen… Nah!

…

I have been practicing for an hour now and I have already mastered it. My chakra control has sky rocketed… I can even feel the boys chakra from over here… I can't wait to tell them what I can *Gasp* huh? That was Naruto's chakra… it just spiked incredibly… and Kakashi and Sasuke wait who else is with them… ZABUZA! AND THAT MIST ANBU! I have to hurry… why did I go so far away!

I pumped as much chakra into my leg and sprinted towards the bridge… NARUTO! That chakra! Oh no NARUTO! I'll be there soon just don't let it out whatever you do don't let the Kyuubi out!

…

"BANG!" A large explosion came from the bridge… come on hurry up… one of the pillars for the bridge came into sight… I ran straight up it and landed on the bridge…

"GUYS!"

"SAKURA!" I ran towards him

"Naruto… are you ok, where are the others?" Naruto look hurt and bad

"Kakashi sensei is over there with Zabuza and Haku… I can't fight… I'm too exhausted… Sasuke is" I looked over and Sasuke was covered with needles

"Naruto Help Sasuke I will help sensei!" Naruto nodded and I sprinted off towards Kakashi sensei

"Sensei!" He glanced

"Sakura! I thought you were training"

"I was but I sensed a disturbance in your chakra and sensed these two so I headed here as fast as I could!"

"Sense?" Curiosity laced in his voice

"I will explain later… lets just get this over with" as I said that I drew my katakana pushed some chakra into it and it glowed gold and created a sword shape.

"Now lets see who's sword is better" I stated than smirked

"Hm your on kid" And I began

We both swung and our swords met… "Hm Pathetic- huh?" my sword has started cutting into his blade…

"It would appear that my sword is better" we both drew away and created distance with each other whilst Kakashi engage battle with 'Haku'.

"When I kill you kid I'm going to take that sword of yours"

"Ha that's if you can kill me… and when I kill you I think that sword would do me nicely" I smirked at him

"Ahahaha you're on kid" And our blades hit again.

We engaged in a swords only fight… with Zabuza winning… Damn… I have to use 'that' than.

I jumped away from him and he smirked "Giving up already kid"

"No and my Name is Sakura… might as well know the name of your killer" and I smirked back.

I moved into a stance my legs wide, knees bent, sword in one hand pointing down and my other hand is next to the sword facing towards Zabuza palms open… time to concentrate…

I focused all of my chakra to my arms, legs, back and sword… until the golden looking chakra that was surrounding me has entered my body…. NOW!

I lunged forward… my speed has increased… I raise my sword and swing and he blocks… my strength has improved… and my blade is much sharper… I cut the Head Cleaver in two!

Whilst cutting the head cleaver in two I aimed for his body… this will be a lethal hit… I MISSED!... I may have cut his sword in two but I barely put a scratch on him… Damn it! I used to much chakra…

"Argh…" than I blacked out… how embarrassing!

Kakashi POV.

Man this boy is good…

"Argh…" Huh? I turn to my left and see Sakura passed out… well that technique was quite impressive…

Oh NO! Zabuza kill her if I don't get their quickly… I sprinted off and stood above Sakura and created my Chidori… and aimed for his heart… but I got someone elses

Naruto POV.

That guy just jumped in front of him to save him… did he really care that much?

"Stupid Kid, why did you do that"

"To protect those who were special to me" and he coughed up blood

"Hm worthless"

Haku continued to cough up blood until there was no more left…

"Stupid boy"

"HOW CAN YOU CALL HIM STUPID! HE RISKED HIS LIFE FOR YOU! HE CARED FOR YOU!"

"He was a fool" Naruto sprinted towards him and punched him straight in the face…

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HIM!" Zabuza coughed up blood as well… Sakura's technique must of hit his lungs and the Chidori made it worse… he was dying…

…

"HE CARED FOR YOU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR YOU, HE LOOKED UP TO YOU! AND YOU TREAT HIM LIKE CRAP!"

…

Normal POV.

Zabuza looks down towards Haku and notices… he was smiling…

Zabuza collapses and signal Kakashi to come over "take… me… to… him" he managed to say in-between breaths, Kakashi complies and picks him up walks over to where Haku was laying and puts him down…

"Kakashi.."

"Yes?"

"Give this scroll to Sakura…. It will teach her how to use and summon the Head Cleaver" Kakashi was shocked but said he would.

Zabuza turned his head to the right… and looked at Haku…

"Thankyou… for everything….. Haku…" The great Zabuza Momochi is dead.

Sakura POV.

"Thankyou… for everything….. Haku…" What? I open my eyes and I see Zabuza Momochi give his last breath… thankyou he said… maybe he wasn't bad after all…

"PATHETIC… I hired them to kill the bridge builder not die!" I forced myself to my feet and everywhere burns… I turned to my left and saw a fat old man with glasses… "Gato"

"So you know my name little missy.." Ahahaha… such sickening laughter

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT!" Naruto!

"what are you going to do little boy" Ahahaha…. Man that laughter is just insane

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" 'Poof' 30 Narutos appeared

"The amount of shadow clones you produce always amazes me… "Shadow Clone Jutsu" And 15 Kakashis appeared

Gato's hooligans started to cower… the Narutos and Kakashis attacked and soon after the villages came as well to scare the rest of them off.

It was finally over… finally… black…

…

I woke up in a soft bead

"mmm"

"SHE IS AWAKE!"

"Naruto! Not so loud ok"

"Ahhh my head… what happened… everything just went black.."

"well you passed out, after Gato's holligans were taken care of we brought you and Sasuke back here"

"How is he?"

"He is fine just lost a bit of blood"

"Ok then… Zabuza and Haku?"

"We will visit before we leave.. which is tomorrow by the way"

"Ok sensei"

…

"What a beautiful place to get buried"

"I know it is quite a view"

"ONLY THE BEST FOR THE BEST!"

"Shut up Dobe"

"SASKUE-TEME!"

"Be quiet your ruining the moment!"

…

"We are leaving now buy and thankyou for your hospitality!"

"No problem anytime!"

"That leaves us with one problem…"

"What is it?"

"What are we going to name the bridge?"

"…"

"I know how about 'The Great Naruto Bridge'.."

"DATTEBOYO! BELIEVE IT!"

…

"So it appears you had a good time in wave"

"Yeah we did Old Man!"

"They sent us the money for an A-ranked mission so you will be given extra"

"MORE RAMEN!"

"Your shout!"

"Aww Sakura-chan…"

"Angel I need to talk to you and Kakashi"

"Of course G-pa" Man!

…

"Sakura you are now the wielder of the Head Cleaver"

"Man I didn't think he would actually leave it to me.."

"here is the scroll that summons it so you wont have to carry it everywhere"

"Angel beware… this is an A-class weapon much higher than a genin should wield… be carful"

"Always!"

"And that technique to boost your speed and strength… you need to practice more before you use it in another battle…"

"It is a B-rank jutsu and I am surprised you created it yourself"

"She created it herself!"

"Um yeah… guilty.. Ahahaha" Sweat drop…

xxx


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 10 – Beware… Chunin Exam**

"Kakashi sensei when do we get another cool mission!"

"Naruto… missions don't just jump out of a hat… anyway for the next week we are only training"

"WHY!"

"Because of the chunin exam"

"chunin exam" More explaining….

"ALRIGHT! ONE STEP CLOSER TO BECOMING HOKAGE!" where is that muzzle…

"That means lots of training guys"

"Hai"

"Hm"

"YEAH!"

"Meet me at the training ground in an hour ok?"

"HAI sensei"

"Ok then" Poof!

"LUNCH TIME!"

…

"Ok Naruto I want you to practice your chakra control, Sasuke you too, then once you have mastered it we will move on to harder techniques"

"ALRIGHT SENSEI"

"Hm Dobe"

…

"Sakura you and me are sparing… lets see if you have mastered the techniques yet?"

"Hai sensei!"

I pulled out a scroll, bit my thumb and smeared some blood on it and made the proper hand signs "Summoning Jutsu - Head Cleaver" Pop in my hand appeared the hilt of the Head Cleaver…

I widened my stance, bent my legs, pointed the hilt down and extended my hands and…

I appeared in front of Kakashi sensei Head Cleaver in hand It having a slight golden glow to it and it pointing right in front of his chest…

"You have gotten much faster!"

"Yes but I still have to create have the stance for it to work"

"I am sure you will be able to get it"

"Hai"

"Do it again without the stance"

"I'll try"

The Head Cleavers blade resided and just the hilt remained… I face the hilt downwards… focus… concentrate…the blade appeared with the perfect golden glow…

"I DID IT!"

"Well done Sakura, I knew you could!"

"Thankyou!"

"Go and practice creating shadow clones ok, I'm going to check on Naruto and Sasuke and teach them some things now"

"Ok sensei"

…

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" 10 other me's appeared

"I did it, that is my limit… 10 at a time" I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for that

"Oi Sakura come and get some food with us!"

"RAMEN!"

"Yes Naruto Ramen"

"YES! COME ON SAKURA-CHAN!"

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 11 – Part 1 Begins!**

"I CAN"T WAIT!" …..Naruto…

"Less yelling and more walking… or we will be late"

"AHHH! HURRY UP GUYS!" … how did he get over there? Oh well

"come on Sasuke"

"Hn" as stotic as ever I see…

…

"HEY GET OUT OF THE WAY!" "YEAH WE HAVE TO GET IN THERE" "NO FAIR!" huh? What is going on?

We round the corner and there are a whole bunch of genin trying to get into a door, but there are two people blocking it… why?

"Um, what is going on here?"

"We are trying to get in so we can start the exam… BUT THOSE TWO IDIOTS ARE BLOCKING THE DOOR!"

"Hn" Wait… Saskue… smirking, guess he figured it out then…

"There is no point trying to get in through those doors"

"WHAT WHY!" "ARE YOU INSANE!" "WE NEED TO GET IN THERE"

"Hmm… um haven't you realised that it isn't the right door… we are still on the second floor, we need to be on the third… KIA!"

"Ah I see you noticed the genjutsu… You must be from Kakashi's team"

"Ah yes… yes we are" _'Stalkers much!'_

…

We arrived at the right door this time and entered, there were genin everywhere. Leaf, Sand and Sound I believe.

'tap, tap' I look to my left and see and eyesore… a boy with black hair with a bowl cut, and he is wearing a green spandex outfit… great…

"My name is Rock Lee, and I wish for you to be my girlfriend" Choke, cough, choke… WHAT!

"Ah… not interested, sorry" what a freak, and he is from the same village too, great..

"Why not?" oh god.. is he actually crying…

"Um… ah… because I don't know you that's all"

"Than I will strive to know you better, with all my youthfulness!" is that a nice guy pose? GOD HELP ME! Youthfulness?

…

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" oh god not Ino too…

"Hn"

"Oh hi guys, huh Sakura?" she said looking at my clothes… that's right she hasn't seen them yet… well no-one has really

"Troublesome"

"Hi guys, guess you're in the exam too huh"

"So it seems, Kiba's team is here too, see…" He points towards Hinata, Shino and Kiba

"I think most of us are here…"

"Hi, My name is Kabuto, it's nice to meet you!" a guy around the age of sixteen, glasses, gray-silver hair and a creepy grin…

"HI MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT!"

"Naruto you don't have to be so loud you know… Hi my name is Sakura Haruno and this is Sasuke Uchiha, and it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, you know you guys show quiet down, you are making a scene" He points behind us, and there are heaps of people just glaring..

"Ah.. sorry?"

"Its ok, I can tell your just rookies, probably just came out of the academy, you are probably feeling nervous because it's your first time"

"Is this your second time?"

"No, This is my seventh" WHAT! It can't be that hard can it?

"Because I'm feeling nice today I will share some info" he reach into his pockets and pulled out a stack of cards "Well who do you want to know about?"

"Garaa of the Desert and Rock Lee"

"Hmm you know there names, should make it easy than…" He pulled out two cards and laid them down…

"Rock Lee, he has completed 20 D-rank and 12 C-rank missions, He is good at taijutsu and not so good in everything else, his sensei is Might Gai and his team-mates are Neji Hyuga and Ten Ten, they are one year older than you but this is the first time in the chunin exam…

Garaa of the Desert, 8 C-rank and 1 B-rank missions, wow! A B-rank as a new genin… impressive, because he is from another villiage I don't have much info but it does say he returned from all his missions without even a scratch on him"

"It appears only the best of the best came from each village… this should prove interesting"

Huh… is Naruto… Shaking? "Ah Naruto are you ok-"

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU BASTARDS! YOU GOT THAT?"

Well that was a way to get attention… now everyone is looking at us, Great!

'Bang' 'Smash' huh… those guys from sound, I didn't even see them move… so fast

"Hey why did you attack Kabuto!"

"YEAH WHY!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Hmph, something to add to those stupid cards of yours, the Hidden Sound genin are definite chunin" those BASTARDS!

'POOF!' "QUIET DOWN YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS!" out of the smoke appeared around 20 chunin dressed in a grey uniform and a big guy… More like GIANT! Dressed the same but a bandana covering his head, and a big black trench coat… not to mention all the scars…

"I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the first part of the chunin exam. Hidden sound guys stop goofing around unless you want to _fail_ already…" is this guy scary or what… can I smell urine in the air?

"Sorry 'bout that I guess we got too exited and all"

"Bah… here is a good opportunity to say this, you cannot kill anyone in this exam even with permission will not be tolerated, those pegs that disobey me will fail immediately… do I make myself clear?"

"Ok everyone come and collect one of these numbers for your seating arrangements…"

**AN: If you want to know the rest read it yourself because I'm not writing it all**

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 12 – To Cheat or not to Cheat?**

In a loud booming voice Ibiki Morino explained…"Now let me explain this once and once only, there are a couple rules that you need to know… first rule. You guys will start off with ten points. The test is made up of ten questions each worth one point but… the test uses a subtraction system…. Basically if you answer all questions correctly you will finish with a score of ten but, if you answer three incorrectly your score will be seven… Second rule. This is a team test, so weather you pass or fail depends on the combined score of your team. Third rule. Anyone caught in the exam doing sneaky activities, namely cheating… will have two points subtracted from each offence. The final rule. Those who loose all their points during the exam… you **and** your team will be _removed_!"

Gasps and gulps could be heard everywhere, you can see some sweating buckets…. Can I smell… _urine?_

"_I have my eye on you…" _One of the sentinels with a bandage across his nose drawled out.

"You have an hour to complete the test… BEGIN!"

The sound of paper being turned over and frantic sounds of the pencil can be heard… might as well begin…

I pick up my test and flip it over… hmm… _"These questions are difficult… at the academy we don't learn any of these things… trigonometry… these are as hard as my advanced maths class… wait! 'The tenth question will be read out in the last fifteen minutes of the exam'… hmm" _trying not to look suspicious I glance around I see some people attempting to cheat… some better then others _"so they have figured it out… but have they figured out the whole thing… impossibly hard questions, under tight security in the hardest of circumstances… they are testing our skill of gathering information… but the last question… the proctor being Ibiki Morino… there is no tenth question, they probably will try and see if they can scare us out of taking it making us fail… testing if we crumble under the circumstances… man! What a meaningless test!"_

…

"Number 53, 27 and 3 fail!" "Number 41, 208 and 9 fail!"

"WHAT but I didn't cheat!" *sob* "I- I'm so- so-rr-ry guys"

…

"Alright! Time for the tenth question…. Now for the rules… 'gaps and whispers could be heard also groans' First you must decide weather or not you want to take it or not… 'WHAT why would we want to choose!' If you decide not to take the test your points will be deducted to zero and you and your team will fail… 'Then of coarse we will take the question!' 'Yeah!' and the second rule. If you try to answer the question, than answer it incorrectly, you will be forever banned from taking the chunin exam!"

"WHAT! That's bogus!" "What type of stupid rule is that! There are plenty of people here that have taken the test before!"

A sickening laughter could be heard… from none other than… Ibiki _"Hmmm so it appears I was right…man I actually did the questions! What a waste of time…"_

"You guys are unlucky… this year I make the rules… but I am giving you a way out… those who are not confident can choose not to take it, and try again next year… Now lets begin the tenth question, those who will not participate raise your hand, and wait till your number is called than leave."

"I… I wont take it!" I guy raised his hand to the left of me… looking around I can see people raising their hands…

"Number 56 fail also 11 and 34 your out!"

"_Naruto?" _In a couple rows in front of me I can see Naruto shakily raise his hand… only for him to bring it back down onto his desk hard… huh?

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I WILL NOT RUN! I'LL TAKE IT EVEN IF I AM A GENIN FOREVER…. I STILL WILL BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY!"

"I'll give you one last chance to back out"

"I Follow my unbending words… that is my ninja way!"

'Seems this kid gave the rest some back bone… 78 remaining, much more than expected… no need to drag this out any further…'

"Only thing left to do is to tell you… YOU PASS!"

"WHAT!" "Wait what?" "We pass?" "Than What was the point of the test!"

I decide that I will add my five cents… "The point of this exam was to test our capability of gathering information in the toughest conditions … and the last question was to see if you were willing or not to take the risk to pass or back out… also with the questions of this test it would be nearly impossible for most to answer, that is why you station two chunin with the answers among us … Am I right?"

'She actually figured it out! And she new about the chunin, I'll keep an eye out on this one…' "Yes you are correct… on missions you will have to impossible task to gather information in the hardest conditions under lots of pressure… those who cannot do that are not worth the title of ninja… remember this, information you gather can be the thing that ensures the survival of your village and comrades, and the tenth question… is a leap of faith… there will be some missions where you will have a choice to go through with it or not… Lets say you have a mission to collect a secret document that will save peoples lives but, to do that you might risk the death of your comrades and yourself… Do you not do it? NO! you complete your mission no matter what the danger. There are missions that you cannot avoid the ability to be courageous and to survive any hardship is the ability needed to become a chunin… those who back out don't deserve the right to become chunin and are considered trash. That is what I believe…. The first part of the chunin exam is now finished. I wish you guys luck."

"HELL YEAH! WISH US LUCK!" 'What an interesting guy… huh?'

In through the window comes a massive blur… the 'blur stops in the middle of the room in front of Ibiki and two kunai shoot out to the ceiling holding up a banner that read…

"My name is Anko Mitarashi, your proctor for the second part of the chunin exam! Lets go now!"

"Jumped the gun again Anko" "Ahh… sorry Ibiki…. 78 remaining, the test was too easy Ibiki!"

"Or they are a better bunch this year?"

"Whatever… by the time I'm _finished _with them only half will be _left_" she gave out a sickening laugh, and smiled showing her sharp canines…

"_Half? I wonder what we will do next?"_

"I will explain the second part of the test when we get there. Lets go!"

…

Ibiki was collecting the exam papers when he stumbles upon something… "Naruto Uzumaki… I passed a guy that didn't even answer a single one of his questions… he is indeed interesting, he is that girls team mate… speaking of it…" he walk over to were Sakura was last… "Sakura Haruno… she, she answered them all without working out… she is a smart girl"

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 13 – Forest of Death or A Large Playground?**

"Alright brats here we are…The 44th training ground also better known as… The Forest of _Death_…" the sadistic voice of Anko Mitarashi told the surrounding genin.

"WOW! Check it out Sakura-chan its so… HUGE!" in front of us was a large fence covered in barbed wire and locks to keep people out and probably some things in…

"Listen up, the second task is simple…" She reaches behind her and pulls out two scrolls… "This here is a heaven and earth scroll, you and your team start with one scroll and have to collect the other… so if you have an earth scroll you need a heaven scroll…you all will be starting at one of the 44 gates surrounding the forest… once you have collected your scrolls you are to head to the centre of the forest, to the tower there, were you are to open both scrolls for further instruction, you have five days to complete your task… oh, and how you get the scrolls? You must take them from another team… _in any means necessary…_"

"Oh and a couple more rules, you must first sign this waver form" Anko pulls out a pile of paper…

"Why?" "Why? Do we need to sign wavers?" People started to ask…

"_So we are not responsible for any harm that comes to you also… if you die, it's not my problem…_ trust me too much paperwork!"

"WHAT!" you could see some of the genin trembling in fear… _Man that sadist is a piece of work!_

"Also another rule… if you open your scroll(s) before you are in the tower… you will be _eliminated in any means necessary…_

"Oh my god guys! I'm not so sure if I want to do this…" "You can't back out now!" people were whispering their worries to each other…

"You'll soon find out why it's called the forest of death.." Anko said with a smile plastered on her face…

"HA! YOU CAN'T SCARE ME!" Anko turned to Naruto, pulled a secret kunai from her sleave and through it directly at Naruto slicing his cheek…

"Its guys like you that die easily, Hehehe" She walks up behind him and licks the blood off Naruto's cheek… _Huh… definite sadist… _I thought to myself sweat dropping…

"Alright guys, once you have filled out your wavers head over to that tent over there to get your scroll and the number of your gate you will be starting at…"

…

Around the training ground 44 you can see teams of genin outside one of the many gates that surround the forest of death… it is one minute till 11 o'clock and the chunin instructors are removing the locks on each gate… at dead on 11 a whistle is blown…

"So it begins…"

…

"Man! We have been here for two days and we still haven't found the right scroll!"

"Its ok Naruto we still have today and three others to finish, so don't be so impatient"

_Well at least he isn't yelling… guess those runnings with those other teams have wised him up a little bit more… _

"Be quiet!" Sasuke's harsh voice whispered to us…

"There is one guy… his chakra feels strange though…"

"Hm… seems you noticed I was here" Man his laugh is even more sadistic than Anko's and Ibiki's…

"Who are you" Sasuke… always to the point…

"My, my - aren't you rude _Sasuke-kun_" _Paedophile much! What a creeper!_

"Who are you!" Naruto said pointing and poising much like lee…

"Who me…" he said pointing at himself "Oh, who I am doesn't matter…"

And I fight ensured…

Sasuke through a kunai at his head but he dodged it like it was nothing, than he ran at us with a kunai in each hand…

Sasuke making a few hand signs "FIRE BALL JUTSU!" a massive fire ball was directed towards the creeper…

Naruto now joining in ran at him at full speed and made a cross-like hand sign "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" they engaged in a taijutsu fight but Naruto was easily defeated

"HEY! Sakura don't just stand there!"

"Right!" I start running towards him and he flashed me a knowing smile and flared his chakra… _Ah, what is going on! I can't stop shaking… his chakra is so… so snake like…_

He ran by me and went for Sasuke kunai in hand, than Sasuke jump and tried to hit him in the side but he jumped out of the way like it was Childs play…

"Sakura, What's wrong with you!" The Guy bit his thumb drawing blood and smeared it on his wrist were there was some sort of seal "Summoning Jutsu" he said as calm as ice…

'POOF' out of the smoke appeared the guy but he was on the head of a gigantic SNAKE!

_A snake!... this sadistic snake-like chakra and the ability to summon snakes… were have I heard this before?_

"Here I come Sasuke-_kun_!" The snake charged at full speed towards Sasuke and just before it hit him… "Naruto?"

Naruto was in front of the snake, kunai in each hand penetrating the snake… not only did he save Sasuke but… his eyes… The Kyuubi!

"Were you afraid… scaredy cat" Naruto taunted Sasuke

'Poof' the snake disappeared leaving a not so happy looking creep/guy/girl…

"This is were we part ways… I will see you again but before that let me give you a gift…" He ran at Naruto chakra glowing on the edge of each finger.. and he hit him directly were his seal was…

"What did you do!"

"Oh nothing… just helped him a bit" His head than extended off his body and he charged at Sasuke biting on his neck…

"Ah! What the hell?"

"Oh just a present… and for you Darling…" He pulled out a kunai with a purple substance dripping from it… and through it at me penetrating my stomach but only the tip, he has attached chakra wire to it and pulled it back to him catching it and putting it away…

"I will see you soon Sasuke-_kun_… I know you will seek me out… seek me out for power!" 'POOF' he was gone

…

"Ah!" both boys collapsed… _Damn it! I have to get them somewhere and check what he did to us…_ I slung Sasuke and Naruto over my shoulder and jumped down from we were and searched for some sort of shelter that will hide us and allow room for some traps… _there! Some trees trunk is raised off the ground… and the roots make a good wall, kinder like a cave… now to get in_

xxx


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto

Thankyou for all your reviews so far and sorry for the misspelling that's pretty bad of me x_x and thanks **Goddess of WAR1Keeper of TIME** I like your idea and I was planning on doing something along those lines so now I definitely am! Thanks again and if you have any other ideas to improve this story just say and I'll try and add it :D

**Chapter 14 – Trouble brewing**

…

_What did that snake do to us… I'll check them first…_

_It appears that this guy has added something extra to Narutos seal… hmmm it will probably effect his chakra, but I'm just not quite sure but whatever it is, it needs to go as soon as this exam finishes…_

_Now for Sasuke…What the hell! It is another seal… but it looks just like the Sharingan but only the tomoes… I have no idea of what that will do… but it must have something to do with the sharingan… and the creeper knew who he was so, he was probably just targeting him…_

_Now for me…_ "WHAT IS THIS!"

I reach for my medical pack and pull out the mirror and look in shock… I than remove my clothing but my underwear and bra and gasp in horror

"WHAT THE HELL!" from were the kunai hit me in the stomach, slightly to my right of my bellybutton just above my hip bone is a purple dot the size of a medium sized coin…

But that's not what annoys me… oh no! A beautiful looking but also extremely annoying branch, that starts on my right thigh, over my hip and crutch, across my belly and bust also slightly on my back, is the branch of a Sakura blossom tree.

That annoying little dot is in the centre of the main 'branch' with a ring around in a shade of gold…

_What the hell is this? Is it some sort of seal? And purple? Come on why couldn't it at least be its actual colour, the only colour is that gold ring…_

"Ah! You guys better wake up soon, cause I'm pissed and I want to beat the crap out of something!"

…

_Aw man! I been here for a whole day looking after these buffoons… man I'm starting to sound like shikamaru but… _"Troublesome" _it appears I am going to get a punching bag after all…_

I couldn't help the sadistic grin that plastered my face… Funskies!

"Well, well, well looks like we came at a good time, huh!"

"Shut up Zaku!"

"Hey! Watch your mouth Kin!"

"Shut up! Both of you! Lets have a bit of fun here… Gives us Sasuke Uchiha and we won't harm you or you friend… much…"

"Yeah you should listen to us girly, we don't want to kill you slowly"

_These are the guys that hurt Kabuto… Zaku- loud mouth, Kin- annoying tomboy and Dosu- who appears to be there leader… interesting, so they work with creeper too wanting Sasuke, this will be fun!_

"Hm…. I don't feel like it, sorry!" I said waving at them dismissively

"Huh, brave girl… let me handle this Dosu, this chick will be nothing"

"You're not even worth my time…" I taunted and sat down cross legged and put the most bored expression on my face

"What did you say!"

"Be quiet Kin, she is trying to rile you up… urgh, just kill her already she is annoying"

"With pleasure" Kin ran at me full speed… _hm, not fast enough_… I sprang up of the ground twisted around so I was at her side and kicked her straight into her team and sat back down in the same position with a bored expression…

"WHAT! I didn't even see her move!"

"Hey Dosu, I'll deal with barbie"

"Barbie my ass" I muttered

"You have pink hair, what else do I call you _Barbie_" _Hm, he dies_

He ran at me just like that Kin girl did… _hm, I'll just kick him…_

As soon as he was in front of me with a Kunai drawn… smack in the face, with my shoe, flick him up a bit I kicked him straight in the stomach and send him back to his team-mates…

"Hm, pathetic"

"You may be able to beat them but I am much stronger than they are, I'll kill you easily and than your friend, and than I'll take Sasuke…"

"Hm, I highly doubt that…" I pulled out a kunai and flung it at him… and of coarse he dodged it… _Perfect!_

"What a Pathetic throw and you call yourself a ninja…"

"Don't get too exited… 'I ninja must always see through deception'!"

"Wha- Ah!" The kunai I through hit the trigger of my trap… I love nets!

"How's the weather up there?"

"Bastard!"

"You'll get out by late tomorrow, when the chakra wears out and you and your team-mates can move again!" I said with a 'everybody loves me' smile!

"I'm going to kill you!"

"See ya!"

The trap I set was a net made out of my chakra and I just so happen to put it were they where passed out and/or standing! Completely undetectable and lasts for around a day

_I wonder if they woke up with all that noise… nope still sound asleep… man! I have to find another spot…_ Argh!

…

"It's the last day… you two were out for a while… anyways all we have to do is get to the tower and wait for a team and than we can get the last scroll"

"WHAT! IT'S THE LAST DAY!"

"Yes Naruto"

"Shut up Dobe, we need to get going… Now"

…

"Hey guys we have been here a while, I don't think anyone is going to come… don't you this Kazugo?"

"Shut up baka! We don't want anyone to know we are here!"

"Hn, to late"

"AH!"

…

"MAN THAT TEAM WAS WEAK!"

"Shut up Naruto, we are inside… so we can open the scrolls"

"At the same time ok?" Sasuke and Naruto exchanged nods and opened the scroll at the same time…

'POOF'….. "IRUKA SENSEI?" we all yelled/Asked

"Hey guys… guess you made it!"

**AN: I'm not writing out the whole speech/ Talk he gave them**

…

"For the second Test… CONGRADULATIONS on passing!" The Hokage Congratulated

"_Hehehe… when I said I would cut them in half from 78, I expected single digest not 21… Ibiki was right, this is a tough bunch"_

It appears that all the Jonin instructors are here, as well the Hokage, And the examiners…

_Hm, I feel killing intent being bore into my skin…_ I look to my far left and I see the sound team glaring daggers at me…_ ah, so that's were it is coming from… _"Hi" I said waving and smiling _This is sooo funn! _The pale slightly and turn to the front… it didn't go unnoticed…

"I wonder what she did to them"

"Your students are quite interesting Kakashi"

"They can be a handful" He said scratching the back of his neck "But they are fun to be around, huh Ibiki"

"_For this many to make it…"_The Hokage said inwardly and glanced at Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma_ "No wonder they nominated them…"_

Anko's voice breaks the silence… "The Hokage will now explain the third test, so listen up!"

"Before I tell you what the third exam is… I will explain the true reason for the exams… It is a replacement of war among the allied countries…and also to protect their prestige"

"huh?" whispers broke out between the genin…

"The leaders of each village will be their to watch you fight also influential individuals, the outcome of this exam if it is good the village will receive more clients and if badly they will loose clients… and it will show other countries 'our village has this much power'…

The strength of a country is the strength of the village… the strength of the village is the strength of a shinobi… and a shinobi's true strength is… born only through life-risking battle….

The exam is to see each village strength and to show off your own village's strength…-"Um… *cough* I'm sorry Hokage-sama … from here on as the referee Hayate Gekkou…" "By all means"

"Hello everyone *cough* my name is Hayate *cough*" … "This person is sick right?" "Is he ok?" people whispering to each other…

"There *cough* will be a preliminary for the third *cough* exam…"

"What!" "Preliminary?" "Why?" What do you mean!"

"It *cough* appears that the first and *cough* second test were too easy this year *cough*…. We have a bit too many people remaining…According to the rules we must *cough* have a preliminary to reduce numbers *cough*…Umm so anyway anyone who *cough* is too sick or cannot participate please come forward now *cough* since we will start the preliminary *cough* now"

"What now!" "Talk about sick.."

"Um.. I'm going to quit"

"Kabuto-san!"

"I just don't think I am able to do it… so yeah"

"Hmm… *cough* Kabuto from the leaf huh… *cough* you are free to go…"

Kabuto turned and exited the room

"Does anyone else want to retire? *cough*… hmm ok than… oh I forgot to tell you *cough* from here on it's individual *cough* battling *cough*…"

_Hm, there is something about Kabuto… his chakra is kinder like.. no impossible… just a coincidence…_

"Uh!"

"Sasuke… it's the mark isn't it… we should get it checked out.."

"No! I'll be fine"

"As I thought…"

"Should we pull him out Hokage-sama?"

"Ibiki, we should and put him under constant ANBU protection"

"He is an Uchiha… he will not agree to that"

"Don't be foolish Kakashi… just by releasing chakra the curse mark eats it up… it is a forbidden jutsu, It's amazing that he is still standing… he should be dead!"

"What Orochimaru said is on my mind… let him continue and watch over the situation."

"But Hokage-sama!"

"If the curse mark activates I want you to jump in, Ibiki"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

…

"Um now *cough* lets begin the preliminary… *cough* because there are 20 of you there will be 10 matches and the *cough* winners will continue to the next stage… *cough* there are basically no rules, you only win if our opponent dies, knocked unconscious or admits defeat… also *cough* if the winner is obvious and to reduce the amount of corpses I will jump in… *cough* Your opponent will be shown up on the screen…" A screen is revealed on the top left hand wall "The first two competitors is… *cough*"

"Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado"

xxx


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 15 – Who will go on**

"Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado"

"The people mentioned please stay and the rest of you head up into the balconies"

Everyone was going up the to balconies even the jonin instructors… besides Kakashi who wanted a word with…

"Sasuke don't use your Sharingan… it will activate the curse mark and the fight will have to be stopped… do you understand?"

"Hn, ok"

"*cough* the first two competitors… are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"Alright then… Please Begin!"

Yoroi immediately through three shuriken at Sasuke which he deflected… but that curse mark is giving him problems…

_Come on Sasuke… hm? Oh no… this chakra, it's the same as that creeper… he flared it when he saw Sasuke in pain… so he is enjoying this… were is he! I need to find him…_

Sasuke fell over and is now crouching… Yoroi took the advantage and tried to hit Sasuke but he moved just in time, now Yoroi has his hand stuck in the ground…

_It flared again… concentrate… THERE!... the sound genin teams Instructor… the same snake chakra but he is suppressing it very well… he looks familiar… in a photo somewhere I have seen him, but not him someone that looks like him… think bad Sakura! Come on! THINK DAMN IT!_

With Yoroi's hand stuck Sasuke used the advantage to kick him in the side and send him across the room… Sasuke and Yoroi both stand and engage again… this time Yoroi trips Sasuke and lands on him… Yoroi than places his hand on Sasuke's head and It started glowing blue with chakra…He is sucking Sasuke's chakra!

"Ah! Got to think fast!"

Sasuke kicks him off, and they separate…

"Ha! I'm going to suck up all of your chakra!" and with that he charged at Sasuke… But Sasuke is quicker… he lands a kick and sends him flying high! Sasuke than appears behind him to deliver the final blow… but… the curse mark activates and starts to spread…

"Ah! I can't let this to control me"

"_Is this it" "I think I might have to end it…"_

"What?" "Its…" "Receding!" _"How is that possible" "!"_

"Hn, its over!"

Sasuke flips over and delivers the final kick to the stomach and sends Yoroi crashing to the ground.

"LION RENDAN!"

"I'm stopping the match here, and thus… Sasuke Uchiha has passed the prelims *cough*"

"YEAH!"

"Well done Sasuke!"

"You did well"_ "It appears he copied lees taijutsu when they had that little running…"_

_OH MY GOD! That's where I saw it before the guy is OROCHIMARU! He was on G-pa's genin team when he was an instructor along with Jiraiya and Tsunade… one of the legendary Sanin… he went rouge when he did experiments on kids, and he is trying to become the strongest in inhumane ways… I MUST TELL G-PA!_

"Hey Sakura, you ok.. you look like you have seen a ghost" Sensei tried to joke…

"Worse…"

"What?… I'm sorry did you say… worse?" He said lowering his voice

"I saw something **much** more worse than any ghost" I said trying to keep my voice down so not too many people can hear…

"G-G-GHOST!" Ah… Naruto

"Shut up Dobe"

"Hey guys I'm just going to talk to Sakura for a bit… by the way very well done Sasuke."

With that he lead me down the corridor near the bathrooms… not too far away just encase I am in the next match…

"Sakura… what is wrong? I have never seen you this rattled…"

"It's… It's Orochimaru!"

"What! How did you…*sigh* yes he was the one who put the curse mark on Sasuke but he left the village after that… his chakra disappeared outside the village, and we have ANBU at all entrance points… there is no way he can get in so you are all safe"

"No… you are wrong!"

"What do you mean?" _"what is she getting at?"_

"He didn't leave… he is still here"

"What! What do you mean he is still here!"

"Hehehe, I am surprised you figured it out." _THAT LAUGH!_ "You are a smart one Sakura-_chan_… oh did you like my tattoo I gave you… Don't worry its not cursed or anything, I just saw you admiring one before and decided to give you one myself… hope you liked it" _That SADIST!_

"Orochimaru! What is your purpose here!"

"Oh Kakashi-_kun_, I already have what I need… so I will be going now… I will see you,_ very soon_!"

'POOF' and he left without a trace…

"Sakura, head back out to the balcony, and don't tell anyone what happened… I'm going to report to the Hokage… Hey Sakura?"

"Yes Kakashi sensei?"

"What tattoo?"

Huh… I sighed and lifted my shirt to reveal my stomach… and Kakashi sensei's eyes were huge!

"I expected something little… but that covers most of your body!"

"I know… but it kind of suits" I said trying to brighten the mood… and fail… slightly

"It does suit you but we don't know if he was lying or not… after this you should get checked out at the hospital… Ok?"

"Yes Sensei"

He saluted and disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke…

"I have to learn that!"

…

"Hey Sakura-chan were have you been? You missed three fights! But at least you didn't miss mine!"

"Yeah Naruto, all is well cause I didn't miss your fight"

"EXACTLY!"

"Dobe"

'POOF'… "Hey Kakashi sensei!"

"Did you tell him" I whispered so only Sensei could hear…

"Yes, and ANBU were notified"

"Good" for once in the last half hour I smiled until I felt sensei's hand on my shoulder and him pointing to the screen

"Next match is… Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka"

"Crap!"

xxx


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 16 – The cold 'Brother'**

"Yeah! It appears we are all going to fight in the third round!"

"I still can't believe how you won… shocking"

"I totally planned it!"

"Yeah right" Sasuke, Kakashi and I said in unison

…

"Ok, next match will be… Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga"

"What!"

"Can you please come down you two"

"Hinata don't do it, there is no way you can win"

"_I never back out, I never give up, I never go back on my word… that is my nindo, my ninja way!' I will not back out also!"_

With that Hinata walked down to face her competitor…

"You should give up Hinata, you know you will loose"

"Not this time Nii-san"

…

"Hey sensei how come Hinata has the same last name as that guy, and why did she call him her brother… I never new she had a brother…"

"They are cousins Naruto"

"REALLY!"

…

"Alright then… Begin!"

"Byakugan!" they both said in unison and jumped away from each other only to run back and engage in an extreme taijutsu fight, with chakra flying everywhere…

"Ah!" Neji hit Hinata clear In the stomach… blood is now coming out of her mouth…

_HINATA!_

"Give up"

"No"

"Fine than.. eight trigram, 64 palm!" Neji is now hitting Hinata at an extreme level

"4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palm, 64 palm!" and with that Hinata was sent to the ground…

"Stay on the ground if you know what is good for you" Neji said as cold as ice…

"I never give up… that is my Nindo, my ninja way" Hinata said now on her feet with a determined look on her face…

"Hm" Neji grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve showing red dots everywhere… kinder like chicken pox…

"Give up"

"I never give up" *cough* blood just came out of Hinata's mouth…

_HINATA! Just give up please…_ I keep chanting inwardly

"fine than" _If he hits her… She will die he knows that… is that… killing intent? __**Not if I can help it!**_

Just before Neji could strike Hinata, I appeared right before him catching his arm and standing between him and Hinata radiating Killing intent myself… but I'm not the only one… Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and Hayate all holding onto a foot arm or shoulder…

"This match is over, Neji Hyuga wins"

The thoughts that are running through everyone's head is…

"How the hell did she get there so fast… also are her eyes glowing… gold?"

"She is just as fast as a Jonin… maybe even faster than some"

…

"Sakura Haruno… showing off your skill just to save a friend… that is very admiral"

…

*cough* *cough* "Hinata!... we need to get her to the hospital right away!"

"**I'll go"** I told everyone… I scooped Hinata up like a baby… **"See ya soon!"**

And in a gold flash… me and Hinata were gone…

"Hokage-sama! Was that…"

"No… I am surprised she can do it now even without a sword"

"Is that a Kekki-Genki?"

"Not quite…"

"_Oh My GOD! Forehead could have killed me If she wanted to!"_

…

"**I need someone's help!"** I yelled out in the entrance of the hospital…

"Sakura-chan wha- Lady Hinata! What happened!"

Now not glowing anymore… "The chunin exam… Neji Hyuga…"

"This is severe internal bleeding… She need emergency surgery now!"

…

"Hinata…. Neji!..." said Hyuga turns and looks at Naruto…

"I swear with this blood…" Naruto puts his hand in Hinata's blood and drags it along the ground until he lifts it up fist raised and blood dripping down… "I swear, **that I will beat you!**"

…

"Kurenai, I know you are worried, go over to the hospital"

"Thankyou Hokage-sama"

…

"Sakura Haruno… What was that?" The scariest man in all of Konoha wonders aloud… What a puzzle to solve he muses to himself… and I intend to solve it…

...

"Mmm"

"Hinata! Are you ok?"

"Hinata I was so worried!"

"I'm ok" Hinata said in her quiet voice that was even more squeaky than usual…

"You did well Hinata. I am so proud of you"

"Thankyou sensei even though I los-"

"You my not have one but… you made everyone proud"

"Thankyou Sakura…" her head drifted towards the window "Where did that flower come from…"

"It's from Ino… she has been bringing flowers for you everyday along with Sasuke and I convinced her to give Lee one two!"

"A Daffodil… Its beautiful… wait! How long have I been asleep?"

"About four days… you were in pretty bad shape… you went into surgery, I arrived after they finished…"

"You will have to stay here for the rest of the week and you cannot do anything to exertive for two weeks"

"Sensei… i…" *sob* "I want to become strong!"

"Don't worry Hinata, you already are…"

"well I have to go and train for the last exam… it is in three weeks… sooo… get better soon ok Hinata!"

"I will. Thankyou Sakura, again" I flashed her a ear to ear grin

"Anytime!" and with that I left…_ get well Hinata, and get strong… I know you can!_

"Time to find that lazy ass, perverted sensei!"

xxx


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 17 – Prepare for the third exam**

"Lord Hokage, the technique she used… it was the flying thunder god technique wasn't it!"

"_I hate these types of meetings"_

"Hatake did you teach your student that jutsu!"

"Ah.. no… well you see…" he said scratching the back of his head

"I was not the Thunder god… the flash was gold not yellow"

"Than it is a Kekkei-Genkai!" "Why didn't you tell us she had one!" "Impossible she came from the other realm there is no way she has one!"

"She has no Kekkei-Genkai. And if you want me to explain **shut up**"

"It is her own jutsu… when she graduated from the academy I gave her a katakana as a present… Asuma was showing how he adds his chakra and nature affinity to it to make his knives sharper and stronger... well she has the nature affinity of wind but not only that she has perfect chakra control and manipulation."

"Chakra manipulation?"

"She can manipulate chakra in jutsu, and her surroundings… but she cannot do it to other people only herself… Asuma taunting Sakura said that she couldn't make it better… she proved him wrong. Whilst concentrating on adding chakra to her blade she noticed chakra around her and pulled it into her sword… that is how she got the golden glow… Senjutsu"

"Senjutsu?" "Like Jiraiya-sama?" "Don't you need a summoning contract to do Senjutsu?"

"Chakra manipulation on her level allows you to sense it around you… although she is not a sage, she can still use Senjutsu but on a much lower level."

"Ah… can I go now?" Kakashi said sweat dropping at all the glares he got…

"That also explains how well she can sense peoples chakra… she would be a very good medic-nin."

"Hiruzen… you should make her pass the chunin exam… she is definitely at chunin level or higher."

"Danzo I have already considered that but, first I want to see how well she does in the next part"

…

"Ah-choo! Man how come I have that feeling that some creepy old man is talking about me… hmm, I admit my insanity" I said getting some strange looks from passer byes…

"Ah here at last… my favourite café!" I walk in and get greeted by the familiar faces…

"Hi Sakura-chan! How have you been?"

"I have been good Keida… Can I get a Cap two sugars and a slice of that mud cake, than we can catch up" I said pulling a 'I am an angle! Feed me!' look

"hahaha, I am on break in a min anyway…"

…

"It is good to hear that you and Sedo are doing so well… man four years… I remember when you started going out! Ha! Good times… well I have to head off and find sensei… I'll see yah when I see yah!"

"Ha! Ok!" we got up exchanged hugs and I left to find sensei…

Keida has been a good friend of mine for years… her and her now fiancé have been great friends to me. Keida's Parents own the café call Korkies, and it is one of the best in the whole village, also it is about 20 meters away from Ichiraku so Naruto doesn't mind coming here.

"Where the hell could that man be!"

"hm… what man! Are you telling me that you are seeing someone Sakura?"

"I am going to Kill you Kaka-sensei….** I was looking for you…**"

"Ah… Ta-Da! You found me!" _He has a death wish…_

"You're here about training… I already talked to Naruto and he is training with the closet-Pervert… um! I mean Ebisu!… Now finding you one that will not have to sign a waver first…"

"Hm… did you _say _something_ Kaka-sensei…?_"

"Um no…of coarse not!... I really don't know… Asuma is training shikamaru, Gai is training Neji, Kurenai is training Shino and I am training Sasuke and Ebisu is with Naruto… I can't think of anyone else…"

"Are you training Sasuke because of…well"

"Yes… also, he has more to learn than he thinks…"

"hm I understand"

"Ah I know… I know a group of guys that will teach you!" _I don't like that eye crease…_

…

"I guess they will do…" _he has got to be kidding me!_

"I'll introduce you… ANBU Cat and ANBU Mouse…"

"Inventive names…"_ I will kill you sensei…_

"Mouse is good with strategies and alluding people and Cat is an excellent at hunting and fighting…"

"I could have guessed that myself…"

"It is nice to meet you Sakura Haruno… we will be teaching you for two weeks and the last week will be self training… Ok?"

"Yes" _what distant voices…_

"Ok see you later Sakura" Kakashi sensei said with his usual wave and eye crease

"Ok we will start with 20 laps of the training ground, with the chakra suppressors"

"Ahahaha! You're funny" _I don't think they are joking…_

…

"**Kill me now!**" It has been one week training with ANBU… they said they are only teaching basics on a chunin level… WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP! Man the level of training these ANBU go through is beyond me… but I must say, I am faster, stronger, my strategies have improved, I can use Senjutsu slightly better… and next they are teaching Medical nin-jutsu

"So it sounds like you are having fun!"

"Shut it Ino!" Ever since the preliminary Ino has gotten closer to me and so has Hinata… We are now really good friends

"I hope, your training is beneficial, Sakura"

"Thankyou Hinata, it is… oh! How is this new training going for you guys?" Ino has been training with her dad since the fight so that next time she will 'kick my but' and Hinata got training by those in the branch house secretly so her father doesn't find out

"It's going great! I will be at your level in no time!"

"It is very good, Thankyou Sakura"

"Ok than… I have to go and meet the evil twins for some more training… I will see you soon!"

With that we exchanged goodbyes and went on our way…

"Evil twins ay?"

"Hm… maybe we should live up to the name, don't you think?"

"AH! No it was just a joke! No need to" _CRAP! They have that evil glint… ooh the pain will be coming…_

"Lets play a game Sa-ku-ra… cat and mouse…"

"And _You are the mouse_…"

"NO!"

"Begin!"

"Crap!"

Ever since the training, Cat and Mouse have warmed up with me, they tell jokes pull pranks and they even told me how they entered the ANBU. ANBU is not all dark and gloomy as people say… they are hard arses but outside of ANBU they are ordinary Jonin, but around me they insist on wearing there masks because 'I'll be too shocked with their beauty' and when they told me that… I swear they were girls…

…

"Ok, your skills have improved greatly… We will begin Medical ninjutsu now"

"Ok, see this scroll…" Mouse places a fish on it "Push you chakra into the fish"

"Um…ok" After a few minutes they fish starts moving, and flopping about

"Well done, now do it with all of those fish in that crate" Cat said pointing behind me to a large crate of fish…Damn!

…

"Ok, the two weeks are up, you can continue training yourself or you can rest for the week… its up to you"

"Ok then… because…" I drawled "seeing that the training is over… can you show me your faces?" I said pulling a cute 'puppy play with me' face

"Yes, but our identities must be remained anonymous… you understand?"

"Yes"

"Ok than" They both reach up at the same time and removed their masks…_ Not these buffoons!_

"My name is Genma Shiranui" said cat… nearly shoulder length brown hair, his wears his forehead protector like a bandana…

"And I'm Raido Namiashi" Mouse… short spiky brown hair and a scar that goes from the bridge of his nose down his left cheek

"Hm I'm confused…"

"What why?" Asked Genma

"You are attractive, but I am not shocked about it"

"AW! You can- OW!" Raido just hit him over the head

"Hey Sakura he was the one who said it… he is the "Womaniser" he made the quotation marks with his fingers…

"Ha! Says you"

"Says most!"

"Hahaha!"

"DO YOU FIND THIS FUNNY!" Genma yelled at me…

"AHAHAHA!"

"so mean…" Genma is crying like Gai and Lee…

"Why don't we go grab something to eat" Raido suggested

…

"Oi! Forehead! Get up!"

"Shut up Ino!"

"Come on you only have three hours left"

"Till what"

"You idiot! The third exam starts in three hours!"

"CRAP! Why did you let me sleep in than!"

xxx


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 18 – Sakura vs. Kankuro**

"WOW! WHAT A CROUD!"

"Oh nice to see you to Naruto!"

"Hey Sakura-chan! Hey, Hey who trained you?"

"Oi just some friends… what about you?"

"Well first it was Ebisu but that you passed out so Ero-sanin is training me!"

"Ero? Sanin? Jiraiya is training you?"

"Yeah! Huh? How did you know?"

"Pervert and Sanin… who else"

"Oh right…"

"Huh! Genma is the proctor!... hm I might just accidently throw some stray kunai… in his _direction_

…

"Ok lets begin… the first match is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara"

"Hey were is Sasuke-teme!"

…

"Seeing that he is not here… we have decided to post-pone his match until he gets here so… next match is Sakura Haruno vs. Kankuro"

"Those two stay, and the rest go into the stands over there" He pointed to a part in the stand with no one there"

"_You better win this Sakura, me and Raido didn't train you for nothing"_

"Ok if you are both ready?"

"Yes"

"What ever"

"BEGIN!" and he jumped out of the way of us…

"Hm… this will be an easy win"

"Don't be to sure of yourself"_ He uses puppets… If I destroy the puppets it will end quickly_

He pulled out his puppet from behind him "Go! Crow!"

Said puppet came flying at me at an extreme speed! But still… too slow

"I will finish this quickly" Kankuro boasted

"It will finish quick but not how you think"

Crow was right in front of me now… chakra infused round house kick straight into the puppet…

"Ah! WHAT! CROW!"

"Its over" With that said I ran full speed at Kankuro… kicked him high than appeared above him, and sent him crashing to the ground…

"Was that the shadow of the dancing leaf" "Amazing!" "This girl is good" "I wonder if he is dead?" You could hear the crowd whispering

I came down to earth and landed as gracefully as a cat… and waited for the dust to move…

"Ha… woops… I might of hit him a bit too hard" I said scratching the back of my neck looking at the bloody form of Kankuro… "At least I didn't kill him!"

"Winner Sakura Haruno!" The crowd erupted in applause…

…

"Sakura Haruno… She is a strong girl" The Kazekage said to the Hokage

"She is…" in a lowered voice he whispered to Raido who was behind him… "_What the hell did you teach her?_"

"_Not that, but similar_"

…

"Ok… next match, Temari vs. Shikamaru Nara"

"Man! What a drag…"

…

Shikamaru's fight was… long… he used strategies to fight Temari and kept his distance… and just before he won… he gave up 'Because he was out of chakra'

…

"Interesting kid he is"

"Damn that lazy arse… just like his father but ten times worse"

…

"Um… the next match is, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga"

"Kick his arse Naruto!"

"I will!"

…

"I would tell you to give up, but appears that you have made up your mind"

"Ha! You're damn right!"

"Ok then, Begin!"

"Byakugan!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five Narutos Appeared

…

"The shadow clone jutsu!"

"That is a jonin level jutsu! For him to use it…"

…

Four Narutos grabbed a kunai and charged at Neji…. Neji easily defeat all clones leaving the real Naruto…

"Hm, Hokage huh… Pathetic… you can never be Hokage, You have to be born into that destiny to become one… it cannot be achieved through hard work"

"Why the hell do you automatically decide things like that!"

"Only one thing that every persons destiny shares…. Is death!"

"SO WHAT! I'M NOT GOOD AT GINING UP!" Naruto this time made around ten clones…

"I'm not stupid, I already see through you attack pattern…"

"Bah! I already told you stop automatically decide things!"

All Narutos charged besides one that held back behind the clones…

"I told you I'm not stupid… the true body is…" He started charging at full speed at the Naruto hanging back… and hit Naruto at a pressure point above the lungs, making him cough up blood and dispel all the clones…

…

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hn, its over"

…

"That's why I told you it was useless"

"Hehehe, that's why… I told you to stop automatically decide things" 'Poof'

"What? No way!"

…

"YES! GO NARUTO!" It appears Kiba really wants him to win because of what he did to Hinata

"Naruto-kun"

"Oh!"

…

"Hm, its over…" Neji said getting in a stance

…

"_That stance!"_ Hisashi Hyuga head of the clan wondered

…

"8 trigram 64 Palm" and it begins "4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palm, 64 palm" Neji was hitting Naruto at an incredible speed…

"AH!"

"Hm, don't even bother standing after that… stay on you knees before a power greater than yours, and realise your worthlessness… having your dreams come true through hard work… is an illusion."

*cough* *cough!*

"Hey Hinata, you alright!"

…

"_I have to do this!, I must do this!, I can do this!"_ Naruto was chanting to himself… and slowly standing up…

"Impossible"

…

"What!"

"Wow!"

"he can still move"

"impressive"

…

"I told you… I am not goo at giving up!"

"_This guy? Impossible!"_

…

*COUGH!*

"Hey Hinata, your bleeding! The damage from your fight still hasn't healed yet! HEY HINATA!"

"What's Wrong?" Kotesu the gate keeper with his friend Izumo wondered

"Hey let me take a look"

"Sakura?"

…

"Quit already… continuing wont do any good… I have no grudge against you"

"SHUT UP! WELL I DO!"

"what do you mean?"

"Why if you are this strong… why with those eyes that see everything… did you mentally attack Hinata who was trying so hard?

"That's none of your business"

"Insulting Hinata, deciding automatically she's a loser… main family… branch family… I don't know what the hell happened!... BUT PIECES OF SHIT LIKE YOU WHO CALL PEOPLE LOSERS….**I WILL NEVER FORGIVE!**"

"Fine I will tell you"

**AN: Neji just goes no to tell what happened to the Hyuga, and why he hates the main family**

"You can never understand what it's like to burden with a symbol you could never get rid of!"

"hm… Yes I can…and… so what!"

"What!"

"Your not the only one that is special… Hinata is too! She has suffered as much as you!... A part of the Main family…She tries so hard to get acknowledged…. YOU'RE THE SAME! The branch family is supposed to protect the main family… yet doing that to Hinata… in truth you are trying you best to destroy destiny!"

"No matter… you wont be able to fight anymore"

"SHUT UP! I AM DEFINITELY GOING TO DEFEAT YOU!" _"damn it I can't feel my chakra! I used up too much in the training!"_ "!"_ "That's it… Stupid fox! Lend me some chakra!"_

"Enough talking, examiner I will go at him with the intent to kill! If you want to stop it than go ahead"

"Pft!"_"Geez"_

"HAAA!"

"Its useless you cannot use your chakra"

"HAAA!"

"can I ask you one thing? Why do you go against you destiny so much?"

"Because…. I was called a loser!"

"HAAAA!" Red chakra is flowing out of Naruto…

_Naruto! So you can use his chakra…_

Naruto's wounds are starting to heal as well…

"Impossible!... chakra is flowing out! Whats going on?"

…

"_this chakra!... there is no mistaking it… it's the nine-tails… but when did he learn? I guess you might make chunin after all Naruto…"_

…

In the end Naruto beats the crap out of Neji rendering him unconscious…

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd started cheering… it looks like Naruto really likes the acknowledgement

…

"Lord Hokage we still can't find Sasuke Uchiha… perhaps we should disqualify him before the crowd gets too restless…" Raido suggested…

…

"HEY HURRY UP THE NEXT MATCH!" "YEAH!" COME ON!"

…

"Sheesh" Genma appears quite annoyed with the crowds antics…

…

All of a sudden a massive swirl of leaves appeared in the centre of the ring…

"Sorry we are late… well you see Sasuke had to stop by his house and clean himself up before the match…"

"Yeah! He is here!" the crowd started to yell

"lame excuse as always… by the way you missed Sakura's and Naruto's fights"

"Oh I am sure they both won!"

"Hm, they did…. Ok than we will start the match… Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara"

"YEAH!"

_Oh NO! This chakra! He is here!_

xxx


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 19 – Protect what you Love**

Ok than we will start the match… Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara"

…

_Oh NO! This chakra! He is here! _" I have to get to G-Pa!"

"Sakura what are you talking about?"

"Kiba, stay here with Hinata, wait! Go to the lower balcony stairs and stay there with team 10 ok?"

"Ok… but why?"

"You will find out in a minute or two"

With that said I rushed to the upper balcony where the Kages were…

"G-Pa!"

"Hm, Sakura! What's wrong?"

I ran until I was directly in front G-Pa… ready to give a full and quick explanation when…

"I can't be!"

"What! Sakura tell me what's wrong!" By now the Hidden ANBU have appeared above us to listen in what has me so riled up

"Grrr!" I growled… I was sooo pissed off… I reached into my pocket and pulled out the summoning scroll for the Head Cleaver, wiped some blood on it, and it appeared in my hand…

"AHHH!"

"Sakura! Calm down!" "What is wrong!" People were looking at me with worried stares…. When I yelled out directly at the Kazekage…

"**YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN ATTACK THE LEAF AND TRY AND GET AWAY WITH IT! OROCHIMARU!"**

With that said I attacked the Kazekage full pelt, the golden glow and all…

By now the entire stadium is looking at me like I am some loony… Even the ANBU and jonin are trying to hold me back…

"Hm, it appears you figured it out Sakura-_chan_…" and the sadistic laughter erupted all around…

"Orochimaru!" People were gasping with a look of horror etch on their faces whilst all ninja are in their battle stances…

"Too late…" 'BOOM!' in the distance you could hear a massive explosion…

"Argh!" people from the crowd called out as they fell into a strong genjutsu… knocking everyone under chunin out completely…

"Lord Hokage we are under attack, Sand and Sound!"

"Sakura! Get back!" but before I could listen I was tailing Orochimaru with the full intent of killing him…

"Ah!" Soon after the Hokage stripped his Hokage clothing leaving him in his ninja garb and took off after Orochimaru as well… also a group of ANBU tailing aswell and the rest dealing with the enemies…

…

"Ah.. Kakashi my eternal rival… it appears that your student and those sand siblings have left…"

"Damn it Sasuke! Hinata"

"Yes-ss Kakashi senei?"

"Wake Naruto, Kiba, Shino and team 10"

"Hai!" and promptly she did what she was told… but for some reason shikamaru wouldn't wake…

"Guys I have an extremely important A-rank mission for you, besides Hinata, because you are still too injured to fight, so head over to the hospital instead and assist there…"

"Yes sensei"

"You are to follow Sasuke and make sure he is ok, because he followed the sand siblings and took off…" He bit his thumb and made a few hand signs and 'poof'

"What do you want boss?" out of the smoke appeared a cute little pug with the leaf Hi-ra-te and a little blue vest…

"Pakkun I need you too lead this group to Sasuke, and bring Shikamaru with you… Gai?"

With that Gai defeated one of the enemy nin and than kicked a massive hole in the wall…

"Go through there"

"Hai sensei" they all chorused

"Come on lets go"

"But we need to wake up Shikamaru" With that the pug walked up to said person and bit him on the hand…

"AHHH!"

"YOU WERE AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME?" Everyone said in unison

"Come one lets go!" Pakkun ordered and dragged Shikamaru out by the hand and the rest followed… "AHHH! Let go stupid dog!" "Hm.. cat person…"

…

"**It ends here Orochimaru"**

"I don't think so" One of the ANBU ran at me with his hand glowing blue, and messed up my nervous system…

"What! When I move my left hand my knee tenses…"

"Who are you!" The Hokage demanded

"Hm…" and he removed his mask…

"Kabuto? You traitor!" he just laughed in reply…

"This is a fight between me and Orochimaru… stay out of it"

"But lord Hokage!" "G-Pa?"

The Hokage charged and as soon as he got close 3 men and 1 woman appeared…

"QUAD PURPLE FLAME WALL!" they all shouted in unison and a massive barrier surrounded the Hokage and Orochimaru, so the can fight without assistance

"G-Pa!" I ran at the barrier and hit it with all my might.. and a Purple flame encased me….

All I saw was black and all I heard were people yelling out my name… nothing…

…

"Sak-….-ura…Sakura… SAKURA!"

"what!" I groggily sat up… "What the hell"

"When you touched the barrier you passed out… that was nearly 5 minutes ago…" Head ANBU Captain Squirrel told me…

I looked to my left at the barrier and saw that inside were mass amounts of trees and shrub…

"We have *gasp* to get in there…"

"We have tried… we can only hope that the Hokage wins…." Squirrel said trailing off…

"What about Kabuto?"

"He ran off… just before…"

"Were is Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Sasuke went in pursuit with the sand siblings and Naruto and some others are in pursuit as well…"

"WHAT! Gaara is.."

"We know… we are planning on sending someone there but we are too busy…"

"I'll go" The team just stared at me

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… I'll be fine" I flashed them a loving smile…

Squirrel and his team Rio, have been guarding the Hokage for three years… seeing that I live with the Hokage I see them around a lot, not their faces though just there masks…

The Hokage has sometimes sent them on some of the strangest errands… when I turned 12 he got scared that because I have started puberty that I will immediately get my period… He freaked… he only had sons and his wife didn't really talk about it or involve him in anything to do with it… so he made the ANBU team go out and buy bags of pads and tampons…. Lets just say… it was the funniest thing ever! Not just the Hokage was worried the ANBU were worried too that I might get scared if I got my period on missions and things like that, Ha! Its not like being once 16 I haven't had it before…idiots!… It took Konohamaru's Mum and a frying pan to get them off my case…

_Good times… but enough of that_

"I will see you again"… and I was off in hot pursuit with my friends and the sand siblings….

_What I can sense two demonic chakras…. Not you too Naruto! Be safe I will be there soon! You don't have to do this alone…_

xxx


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 20 – How to fill the void**

I have been running for 4 minutes now… when I entered the forest I found team 10 and Asuma, they took out 12 jonins… probably mostly Asuma…

Not too long after that I found Shino passed out with Kankuro and Shino's das looking over them….

_That leaves Naruto and Sasuke… I'll be there soo- WHA? WHAT THE FUCK!_

Just ahead of me I see a massive… raccoon? And Gamabunta… is Jiji here? But no that's not all… no of coarse not… a massive 'POOF' and Gama turned into the Nine-Tailed Fox! I have to get there Now!

I stopped and focused on the nature energy around me and pulled some in… Perfect!

And in a golden flash

"Ah!"

"Chill Sasuke it's me"

"Sakura!"

"What the hell is going on!… The Shikaku, Gama than the Nine-Tails… man… hey were is that Temari chick… no worries I'll find her stay here"

I never gave Sasuke to say anything, I doubt he would anyway… his eyes were fixated on Naruto…

…

"Well hello there!" I said startling the blonde sand ninja

"Ah! Please don't hurt me!"

"I wont… relax…" _she is really shaken… guess is must be all the demonic chakra and killing intent floating around in the air… quiet suffocating…_

"I promise I wont hurt you, I just need answers…"

"than…" I pondered…

"I'll will let you and your brothers go… ok? I promise" _Might as well, it might end up fixing things seeing as they are the kids of the Kazekage… well deceased Kazekage now…_

"You… pro-mise?"

"Yes… I just need answers ok?" she nodded…

"Ok, Why did you attack the Leaf?"

"Three months before the chunin exam even started, Orochimaru struck a deal with our father... help crush the leaf and he promised to be allied with Suna and help us in winning our wars."

"But he lied" I stated

"I *sob* know… when I saw our father turn into that monster… I've seen him do it before… but for you to were the skin of another person… you have to kill them first!" She completely broke out in sobs…

"So you were tricked… what will you do when I let you go?"

"There is a platoon camp that we made not to far south of here… I was going to tell them and withdraw the shinobi and return home…"

"Really?" I asked with an eyebrow raised…

"Please you must believe me… I just want me, my brothers and friends safe… PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" and she broke down again…

"Fine… wait here… I will get Kankuro and bring him here… you can get Gaara and than you can leave…" _This poor girl… I can't help but know exactly how she feels…_

"Why are you *sob* helping us?"

"Because I know the truth about Gaara… just like you know about Naruto… when we were young everyone detested him and hated him… but he was just a child that wanted love….

Something you must understand about bijus… They are made up with hatred collect over the years of existence… with all that hatred the jinjuriki also feel the same pain… so to stop the vessels from being unstable like Gaara they need something… the only thing that is stronger than hatred…"

"What?"

"Love. Kindness, someone that cares… that is why Naruto is like… well Naruto and Gaara is like that… Naruto learned through the hatred what he needed, and he demanded attention… until someone gave it to him…"

" I guess it is in his blood though…" I look in the far distance at the monument

"Gaara is not evil, or mean or bad… it is the Tailed beast inside him that makes him like that… as a child did he cry, did he long for friends?"

"Yes but no one acknowledged him… not even his family…" she trailed off…

"That is why he is like this… lets just hope that Naruto… they boy who can move mountains with his words… help your brother before it is too late… and than afterwards… can you pick up the pieces?"

With that said I ran full speed back to where Kankuro was…

…

"I think I do Love him… and care for him… I understand… I promise I will give him what I should have long ago…"_ "My baby brother, I will show you that I truly do love you, and I will help you… I promise!"_

…

_Were is the puppet guy that loves makeup? Bingo!_

"Hey Shino's dad how is he? And how is Kiba?"

"They are fine I will be moving them in a minute, I just needed to stabilise them… they used too much chakra…"

"Well that's good to hear… now to collect the She-male"

"What do you mean?"

"I am sending him and his siblings back to Suna so we can stop at least Suna from attacking"

"Why? How can they possibly do that? They are genin"

"Not ordinary genin… the daddy is the Kazekage"

"Hm… ok, lets hope your strange plan will work"

"Me too" With that I hauled Kankuro over my shoulder and headed back to Temari…

…

"Hey Tem! I got your She-Male brother!" she turned to look at me curiously…

"she-male?"

"Yeah… he wears makeup and plays with dolls… reminds me of a little girl because of how bad his makeup is…"

"Hahaha! You sure are an interesting one… hey, can you get into trouble doing this?"

"I could be killed, or just in a whole lot of trouble… but it will be worth it" I said giving her my most loving smile…

"Why?"

"Because you are my friend. It is what friends do" Temari looked completely shocked…

"Your enemy… you consider your enemy your friend?"

"I wouldn't be the first person, and it's not the first time either..."_ hey Naruto… I know you considered Haku and Zabuza your friend… as did Kakashi and I… maybe Sasuke as well…_

"You Leaf ninja are just weird" I smiled brightly and replied with a shrug of the shoulders and…

"Well… your weird, your normal… your normal, your weird!"

"Now that is just stupid" she said just laughing at me

"Nice to see you happier"

"Thankyou a lot…. 'BANG' looks like they have finished… lets go" She got a nod in response…

…

How we found them… the were battered and bruised covered in cuts… they both had a nasty cut identical on there foreheads with blood dripping down their nose… and they were crying… to say we were both shocked was an understatement! I think we would have fainted if we didn't have such an important task to do…

"Naruto!" "Gaara!" They both turned to acknowledge us as we approached them…

"Gaara we need to go now!" "Naruto we need to get you and Sasuke to the Hospital… mostly Sasuke…"

They both slightly nodded and didn't argue… in fact they were deathly quiet…

"We both Hauled up the boys… Temari with Gaara and Kankuro and me with Naruto and just before I jumped away Temari called to me…

"I hope I see you again ! KURA!" And left with her brothers….

"Hm… me too Tem" _Hm nice nickname she gave me… Kura tehehe!_

"Now lets go find Sasuke"

…

"Hey Teme is waking up!"

"Hn…"

"Be quiet Naruto or I'll make you carry him!"

"Ah… sorry Sakura-chan"

"Sakura, Shibi are you ok?"

"Hey Kotetsu, Izumo… what's the status?"

_I don't think I have ever seen them so gloomy… I wonder…_

"Lord Hokage… has…" Izumo looked very distant…

"What do you mean!" Naruto as oblivious as ever…

"He died…"

"G…..Pa…." and promptly fainted

xxx


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 21 – Tsunade 5th Hokage!**

The Hidden Leaf Village has never… been this dark, gloomy and sad… the village weeps for the loss of the beloved Hokage…

The ceremony was small, but big altogether… on the roof of the Hokage tower were the memorial lays… is the tight nit group of the Hokage's friends and family… mostly made up of ninja…. But below the tower, looking over the entire village… everyone gathered outside to pay their respects…

"Gramps" *sob*

"Father…"

"Dad"

"God-Father…" *sob*

Than the skies weep as well… the downpour of rain didn't stop for three days… The village was covered in gloom… But they weren't the only village that lost their Kage

…

"We must select a new Hokage"

"Yes and you are the number 1 candidate"

"No"

"But Jiraiya you must! The village needs a new Hokage and the third would of wanted you"

"No, he didn't want me… but I know who…"

"But I doubt she will agree"

"She hasn't been to the village in years…"

"So she isn't good enough than?"

"No she is also perfect for the position, but will she take it?"

"I know someone that will persuade her…"

"Ok… if you insist"

…

"Hey Sakura-chan… how are you feeling?"

"A little bit better Naruto.. thankyou"

'Nock, Nock' "come in" in entered Jiriya the legendary Sanin…

"Hey Ero-sanin… more training?"

"Shut up gaki! And don't call me that!"

"Haha!" its good to laugh again…

"Back to business… Naruto, I want you to come with me… an important mission to get my friend… and yes I can train you on the way"

"Datteboyo!"

"Shut up Naruto! We are in a hospital!"

"oh.. sorry Sakura-chan" he said sheepishly…

"Jiji how long will you two be gone?"

"About a week Angel" _Damn that nickname really is catching on… oh well G-Pa called me that so I will accept it as my nickname_

"Ok than" I smiled brightly at him… and his face drained of colour….

"What no death threats… that means.." he look anxious…

"No silly! I have accepted it… I kinder like it too"

"That's good Angel… now what do I hear about this tattoo of yours?"

"Ha… so you heard" I pulled down the blanket of the hospital bed and lifted my shirt to reveal most of the tattoo…

"Well It suits you… so they took the restraints out?"

"yes but they couldn't remove the seal, so it pretty much is a tattoo now… I somewhat like it… but I only wish it wasn't _him_ that gave it to me…"

"Yeah… ok come on Naruto we need to leave… oi and tell Kakashi for me will ya Angel?"

"Sure Jiji" I gave him a shit eating grin… that yet again made his face pale slightly…

"Bye, bye… have _fun_ now" and laughed sadistically and waved at them…

…

"I'm FREE!" and ran out of the hospital straight towards Korkies…

"hey guys!" I waved at Keida and Sedo…

"Hey Sakura… want some coffee… its on the house?" Keida's dad ask me

"For sure!"

…

"Its good to hear that you are better Sakura"

"Thankyou Sedo, Keida… crap! Ah I have to get to the gate… Jiji and Naruto come home today!"

"Oh ok! Tell Naruto and Jiraiya-sama that we say hi and that they should visit!"

"Ok will do!" We hugged and I ran to the gates…

…

"Whoa! Slow down Angel… we don't want you trampling anyone!" a tick mark appeared on my forehead…

"Are you calling me fat Kotetsu?..." He paled

"No of coarse not! Right Izumo!"

"yeah he didn't call you fat at all!"

"OK!" I said all bubbly and cheery… while they sweat dropped…

…

"I'M BACK!"

"Hiya Naruto!" I said waving at said blonde

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Hi Angel… oh yes I am well, thankyou for asking!" Jiraiya said directed towards me..

"I'm sorry did you say something Jiji… well its good to see you!" Jiraiya fake hurt while the blonde busty woman just laughed

"So this is Sakura Haruno… Nice to meet you, again, last time we didn't get introductions…I am Tsunade Senju and this is Shizune" _Ah the legendary sanin… but she hates the leaf why would she.. *click*_

"So Jiji how did Naruto take it?"

"He yelled and screamed like a baby"

"HEY I DID NOT!"

"You just proved his point!"

"Shut it Baa-chan!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME GAKI?"

"Hahaha… good fun!"

…

"I declare Tsunade Senju, the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village" And the crowd erupted in cheers!

…

"So old man didn't actually announce who he wanted as chunin… but he told you lot?" Tsunade said pointing at the group of ANBU and Raido

"Yes he is Tsunade-sama"

"Ok than… who?"

…

"Shizune! Get my sake and this list of people now!"

"Yes Milady!"

…

"Shikamaru Nara, the third had intentions of making you chunin… I have looked over you skills and what you did in the exam, and I must say I am impressed… so, Shikamaru Nara! You have been promoted to chunin! Congrats"

"Thanks…_troublesome_"

"What was that!"

"Nothing!"

"Lets go Shikamaru, we can go out for BBQ to celebrate!"

"Before you go gaki…" she reaches behind her and pulls out a vest and uniform… "This is yours now" and she through it at him knocking him over..

"Shizune! Send the next brats in!"

"Yes!"

…

"She wants to see you now"

"I heard… literally…"

…

"Hm… it has come to my intention that the third intended you to be chunin as well as the gaki before you… you also have the recommendation of a large amount of ANBU, jonin and chunin. I also have the full recommendation of Ibiki Morino, and he never gives them out… it says here that you are the first person to fully figure out the first test, you flew by the second one even though of your encounter, also you have created your own semi version of Senjutsu…"

"Sakura Haruno I hereby promote you to chunin level."

"Few! I thought you were going to promote me to Jonin!"

"No but you are already enrolled in the exam"

"WHAT!"

"Angel, you have great techniques, and your chakra control and manipulation is the best in the village… even better than Tsunade-sama… so I enrolled you"

"Kaka-sensei! I will KICK YOUR BUTT!"

"BE QUIET!"

"It also says here that you have some medical knowledge… what do you say… can you handle it?"

"Handle what?"

"Being my apprentice, you kinder are my daughter… remember" she taunted

_So she remembers…. Woops, I called her mum once, I was delearious…The world wants me dead… this is a good opportunity… I could save lives…_ "Yes… I can handle it"

"Ok! You start in two weeks because I have a mission for you and Kakashi"

"What! Already?"

"The Suna council want a word with you…. But the refuse to tell me what they want… they said that after the meeting with you… you could explain… damn geezers… You are to go as soon as you are ready, because it is in three days and it takes that long to get there… oh and here is your uniform" she through it full pelt at my nearly knocking me over… she looked impressed by that…

"Tsunade-sama… do you have any plans to make anyone else chunin?"

"Well I did have a recommendation for Naruto and Sasuke, but Sasuke isn't chunin material yet and I have a feeling Jiraiya is taking Naruto under his wing for a while…"

"Ok then thankyou, lets go Kaka- sensei!" and I jumped… out the window

…

"Have a nice fall?"

"Hey I landed on my feet!"

"Sure… by the way I was meant to tell you… you don't have to wear the uniform completely… you can or you can customise it if you want…"

"AWESOME!"

"I will meet you at the Hokage mansion as soon as I am ready, than we can go"

"Will we have time to say goodbye?"

"No, we will have to move full speed to get there in time… I will be there in 10 min"

"Ok!"

…

"Customise ay?"… I looked at the uniform spread out on my bed…hm I know!

…

'Nock, Nock!'

"Come in!" and he did just that… he looked around and noticed things in boxes and tilts his head…

"I have to find my own place because this is Lady Tsunade's and Shizune's place now…" I told Kaka-sensei

"Ok, are you ready to go?-… um… so I guess you customised it?" a nod in responce

xxx


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 22 – Meeting with Suna council**

…

'Nock, Nock!'

"Come in!" and he did just that… he looked around and noticed things in boxes and tilts his head…

"I have to find my own place because this is Lady Tsunade's and Shizune's place now…" I told Kaka-sensei

"Ok, are you ready to go?-… um… so I guess you customised it?" a nod in response

"Do you like it?" I asked innocently…

"Well at least you wont get too hot in the desert" he joked…

I was wearing for my feet open shoes with guard plates on them, tight full legged black pants that breathes and is like a second skin that also hangs low on my hips… a small heavy mesh crop-top and a red boob-tube that pushes up my growing breasts and barely covers them and on the my left part of the tube, a white ribbon with beads that hangs down to my waist, I am wearing my chunin vest also with ANBU gloves that Asuma got me.

My hair in a high pony-tail with a big blue ribbon in it, and my Hi-ra-te like a sash on my hips… pretty much the same but instead the cloth is a light sky blue, you can see all of my piercings and most of my tattoo.

The outfit was nearly the same as my old one minus the skirt, and it shows more skin.

Most of all… I have the Tanto that G-Pa got me strapped next to my kunai pouch…

…

"Ok, lets go"

Off we went over the top of the buildings because I didn't want too many people to know that I am chunin yet…

Flashback…

"Oh and Tsunade-sama, please refrain telling anyone of my promotion… I would like to surprise everyone when I get back… who knows maybe I might get a better tan!"

"Ok, ok fine… you don't want to be late now do you?"

"Of coarse not!"

End Flashback…

_Lets just hope she zips her lip…_

"Ok as soon as we leave the village we will need to go at full speed until we are close to the border…"

"Why we have three days… and I could always blame my tardiness on you…"

"The desert is unpredictable so just encase, we want an extra day to cross it"

"I guess…"

We arrived at the gate and Kaka-sensei signed us out for once… whilst I hid in a nearby tree…

"Um Angel… why are you hiding…"

"Haven't you heard of the word surprise… I don't want anyone to know until I get back… less explaining, especially the tattoo… I have had a genjutsu over it ever since I got it if you don't remember…"

"Oh yeah…" he said scratching the back of his head… "Lets go!"

With that we ran through the gates and out of site… as soon as we were in tree cover I stopped and sat on the ground…

"Um Angel, if we want to get there in time… we can't really stop…"

"Shhh I'm concentrating… you said you want to get there fast so I am…"

"Ahhh senjutsu… lets see how fast you can go"

…

"Alright… lets go!" I opened my eyes and I was glowing gold…

"Try to keep up" a taunted sensei

"I can say the same thing to you…"

In a flash we were both gone… _"Crap she is really fast… before she could only maintain this state for 5 minutes… lets see how much she has grown…"_

Sensei pushed chakra into his feet and now he is right beside me…

"Try to keep up huh?"

"Shut up… you have been don't this for longer than me"

…

We reached the border by nightfall…

"Man! I think I beat Gai's record…"

"You are insane sensei"

"Yes just like a flying gate…" he said giving me an eye crinkle…

_CRAP! HE KNOWS!_

"Who told you that!"

"Oh… just a little birdy…"

"Squirrel told you didn't he?" I deadpanned… showing an evil glint in my eye…_ The birdy must __**DIE!**_

…

Somewhere in Konoha…

"Achoo!..."

"Squirrel are you ok? Do you feel sick?"

"I'm fine… but I felt really cold just a second ago…"

…

The sun rises at 20 to 6 at but because of the trees it still seems dark…

"Hey Angel… we got to go" _Kaka-sensei sounds way too happy…_

"Ten more minutes…"

"Nope!" and with that he pulled off my sleeping bag… Bad move… very BAD move…

"Grrr!"

"AH!" in the surrounding area you can see all the birds fly away In fear…

…

"Hmph!"

"_Note to self…. Sakura hates, I mean **HATES** mornings…"_

…

We arrived at the edge of the desert were there is meant to be someone to escort us…

"Hello, my name is Kana, I will be your escort"

"Hello Kana, I'm Sakura Haruno… and they guy in pain is Kakashi Hatake" I said all bring and sweet…

Kana walked over to sensei and asked… "Are you ok?"

"Oh just fine…" _"I think she might kill me if I say something…"_

"Ok than lets go… you are kinder early though… I thought you both would be here tomorrow…"

"We ran here… we wanted to get here slightly early" I told Kana…

He nodded at Kaka-sensei and nodded at me… but his gaze stayed a little longer…

_WHAT A CREEP! I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!_

With a death glare and mental stabbing… we headed off towards Suna…

…

"We should get there tonight… that gives you a full day before the meeting…"

"Ok, good"

"Hn" still mentally stabbing the guy in front of me…

…

"We should stop here for a water break… you cannot afford to be dehydrated in a desert, no matter the experience"

We all sat and took out our water canteens and drank In complete silence… well it was silent…

"Sakura… How old are you… 18-19?" he looked at me with an appreciative eye…

Me and Kaka spat out our water… I was just about to give him an earful when Kaka-sensei said in a really icy tone… **"My Angel is 13 next week"**

The guy practically shat himself… "Well I thought… wi- with the tatttooo and-dd piercings that she would be-ee older"

"3 years too short buddy" I told him…

In the great nations 12- if in a political family you can be married off… 16- legal to have sex and get married… 18- drinking age

But in the ninja world it is a bit different… 12-16- sex, drugs, alcohol anything for the mission… but outside missions 16- sex, alcohol, marriage

When I came here it was a shock… you can do most of those things legally at 18 not 12 or 16

…

The rest of the journey was… well… AWKWARD! Kaka stayed closer to me… and this time both of us were mentally stabbing…

…

"We are here"

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Sherlock?"

"Doesn't matter!" _Only one of the coolest detectives of all time along with Poirot… he has the coolest moustache!_

With that Kana fled from the scene… literally! And left a messenger to explain things…

"Seeing that you are early I will notify the council and they might re-organise the time… also you will be staying as honoured guests in the Kazekage mansion."

With that we followed him down the main road to the centre building… than went through it to the back to reveal a huge but beautiful house…

"The late Kazekage's children still live here so you wont be alone in the house… I will be back later with the confirmed time of the meeting" with that in a swirl of sand he was gone…

"Ok…"

We both walked up to the front door and knocked twice… "Oi Kanky! Can you get that!" "Get it yourself!" "Fine!"

The door opened slowly to reveal a startled Temari "SAKURA! I missed you!" with that I was enveloped in a bear hug that rivals Asuma's…

"It is nice to see you Temari! And Kanky?"

"Oh that is what we call Kankuro!"

"We?" she smiled brightly at me…

"I took your advice!"

"I am so proud… oh by the way this is Kakashi Hatake my sensei"

"Nice too meet you Hatake-san, please both of you come inside, we weren't suspecting you until tomorrow but we will get you settled in… OI! GUYS WE HAVE GUESTS!"

"Who is it!" "Come find out Baka!" "I'm coming!"…

The house was huge… much bigger than the Hokage mansion… there is a fountain right infront of me, a big flight of stairs going up both ways to 3 hallways and to my right I see a conference room and to my left a kitchen and living room…

"Hey its Sakura!" Kankuro flashed me a big smile…

"Oh I am sorry about your puppet…"

"Don't worry I fixed him and he is as good as new… even better actually"

"That's great to hear… where's Gaara?"

"Right here" a quiet but firm voice said… and right above us floating on said was…

"Hiya Gaara, how have you been!"

We all moved into the living rooms and I introduced sensei and now the boys were chatting about fights they have been in and Temari…

"Oh my GOD! I love your outfit! It is soo cool!... but when did you get the tat?"

So I filled her in with that…

"That bastard! Hey before or after the meeting you should go shopping with me and help me pick out a new outfit! I made chunin as well and I just put off the shopping… I don't enjoy it that much unless I have close friends around…" she drifted off

"So you consider me a close friend!" I said giving her a 1000 watt smile

"Yes! Especially because of the advice you gave me… and you called me your friend first!"

"Yes… Yes I did!" we hugged and laughed

'Nock, Nock!'

"Enter!"

It was the messenger from before…

"The meeting was decided at 7 but you will be required ten minutes before that"

"7pm… now that is kinda late don't you think…" I pondered

"No. 7am"

Kakashi's face paled deathly white… well what you could see of it…

With that the messenger left and the 4 people were left with a very pissed Kunoichi…

xxx


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 23 – Defect Ninja of the Leaf**

"Ok… we draw straws to see who wakes her…"

"No you baka! I know you idiots will cheat"

"**You do realise I can hear you…"** Three heads turned to me and paled…. And the other turned in amusement…

"Well… Um…"

"She can just use an alarm" Gaara suggested

"Yeah!" "That will work…"

…

'Beep, Beep, Beep'

I turn over… 6 o'clock….

'Beep, Beep, Beep, **CRASH!**'

…

"Um… Angel it is time to get up… we even got you some coffee and breakfast…"

"Hn!" with that I dragged myself out of bed and put on a dressing gown and followed Kaka to the kitchen…

"Good to see you are up!"

"Hn"

"Here is your breakfast"

"Coffee…."

…

"Hey Tem, what is this meeting all about?"

"They wanted to officially thankyou for the things you did"

"THEY COULD HAVE PUT IT IN A LETTER!"

"Heh, well… they aren't the thinkers…"

…

"Sakura Haruno, We officially thankyou for your effort to save the Kazekage's children, and let them notify our forces of the true events… We are greatly in your debt, and with you and Kakashi Hatake here, we want to start the prospect of an alliance between Suna and Konoha."

"Hm, that is something that the Godaime would decide not us"

"Yes, but we are sending the scrolls with you seeing that you are already here"

"**So you dragged my butt down here, for a thanks and a scroll that could have been delivered by other means…** and to think I could be celebrating my promotion now…" I looked off into the distance… and the council looked slightly pale…

"Yes but we are to discuss it in full meaning that you can pass on to the Hokage that cannot be put in a simple scroll"

"Hm… I guess…"

…

One hour later…

"Well that was completely boring… and to think it went for an hour!"

"Well that did say thankyou, and that they are in your debt… so it was good for you…. I couldn't even read…" He gave me a look that said 'How could you take a toy away from such a cute baby!'

"Suck it up Princess and let's head home! But not until after food and some fun!"

"I agree with that"

In a poof of smoke a messenger appeared in front of us…

"Hatake-san, Haruno-san, Gaara and his siblings left on an emergency retrieval mission to back up a team of genin with Shikamaru Nara as the chunin leader"

"Retrieval mission?"

"Yes and it was requested that you and Hatake-san are to join up as soon as possible"

"Who are we after?" Kaka enquired…

"Sasuke Uchiha" With that we left to get our things and leave immediately…

…

"How could he DO THIS!"

"I thought I steered him off this path… I guess I failed…"

"NO! HE IS THE ONE TO BLAME NOT YOU!"

"Don't worry… we Will get him back"

With that said Kaka bit his thumb and made a few hand signs…

"What do you want Boss?"

"We need to find and bring back Sasuke Uchiha"

"On it"

"Ok… Let's go!" and we all ran north… toward… Sound country…

…

"Hey Boss I thought I would let you know, Sasuke isn't alone… there is someone else with him"

"Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Naruto?"

"If this storm gets any worse I will loose the scent"

"Ok… how far away are they now?"

"About half an hour straight north… they appeared to have stopped moving"

"I hope they are ok"

…

"**SASUKE!" 'BOOM'** a loud explosion and cry could be heard…

"Naruto!" _PLEASE… PLEASE BE SAFE!_

"We are still around five minutes away… this storm has washed most of the scent away…"

…

"NARUTO!" There on the ground… next to a rushing river… beside two statues that represent so much meaning… laid a boy with golden blond hair wearing a leaf bandanna…

"Naruto!" We all ran by his side…

"Naruto say with us!" Kaka felt for a pulse… and he sighed…

"He will be ok… his chakra is low and he has some wounds, but he will be fine… Pakkun?"

Said pug shook his head… "His sent has completely disappeared…" the kicked his foot and there, was Sasuke's Hi-ra-te with the Leaf symbol… scratched out…

"Sasuke…" me and Kaka held our heads low…

"We have to go… it's too late now… we will have to search for him when we get back to Konoha… besides Naruto needs a hospital, and our chakra is drained"

I nodded in response and Kaka-sensei picked up Naruto and we started heading back to the Leaf…

xxx


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 24 – In four years, I promise**

"How is he?"

"He should be waking up soon"

"Good…." I glance to my left and see Naruto, fully bandaged in a hospital bed…

"When will he be able to leave?"

"As soon as he wakes up… he wasn't injured that badly, he only needs a good meal and he should be fine"

"Thankyou Tsunade-sama"

"Its Shishou now" I smile at that…

"Mmmm… Ramen…" _Oh, Naruto… always thinking about your stomach…_

"Oi! Baka! WAKY, WAKY!"

"AHHH!"

…

"So that's what happened…" Naruto looked distant…

"Its ok Naruto… really"

"I will bring him back Sakura-chan, Kaka-sensei… I promise I will"

"Its ok Naruto"

"It's a promise that I will keep!" I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips…

…

"So Jiraiya… you plan on taking the gaki for how long?"

"Two, three maybe four years… as long as it takes to get him stronger…"

Tsunade had a really big smirk…

"What's that for?"

"Hm… its kinder funny don't you think… Naruto and you… Sasuke and Orochimaru and Sakura and me… the three sanins training team 7… and Minato trained Kakashi… and the old man trained us… coincidence?" she chuckled slightly…

"It is kinder funny"

…

In the Hokage tower…

"So gaki… looks like you are out of my hair for a while"

"Yeah… I bet you I can cut the training in half the time!" This earned a hit on the head by Jiraiya...

"You can't rush things… and besides I have a lot of research to catch up on"

"YOU PERVERT!" Naruto screeched at Jiraiya…

"Hahaha!" the rest of the room laughed together…

"So Naruto… when are you leaving?"

"Well this afternoon actually Sakura-chan"

"That leaves one thing than… Ichiraku Ramen!"

"YEAH! LET'S GO!"

"With Kaka-sensei paying" I smiled deviously at sensei…

"You suggested it, you pay"

"Awww… come on! Be nice for once!"

"Hmmm… my shout next time!"

"Stingy bastard… Are you guys going to join us?"

"No you go on ahead we need to discuss some things…" Tsunade said with an evil glint in her eye patting her clenched hand…_ I don't think Jiji will get off the hook this time…_

…

"Hey Teuchi, Ayame… I am going away for awhile… I will be training with Jiraiya for a couple years"

"Well than… it's on the house"

"DATTEBOYO!"

…

"Well this is it…" Naruto drawled… a walked up to him and gave him a massive hug…

"I am going to miss you Naruto" I said… nearly on the brink on tears… nearly

"I will miss you too"

"It will be quieter without the gaki around…" Tsunade said tapping her chin in thought

"Bye Naruto"

"Bye Shizune!"

Naruto and Kakashi sensei exchanged nods in there men language probably meaning…_ "I'll see ya later" "Stay out of trouble"_

"Bye Jiraiya"

"Bye Jiji!"

"By Tsunade, Shizune and bye Angel" he said tapping me on the head…_ What am I! some kid!_

He Exchanged nods with Kaka and than they walked off through the gates of Konoha… _Be safe… Both of you_

…

It is now night time and Naruto has been gone for four hours…I have been standing on the bridge that team 7 usually meets watching the water flow by…_ I wounder how long it will be until we meet again?_

'Poof' right next to me appeared Kaka-sensei…

"Team 7 has been disbanded for the time being"

"I understand"

"With Tsunade teaching you now, she asked me to go back to the missions roster"

"So I will only see you from time to time" He nodded in response…

"I already have a mission… I leave tomorrow… I will be gone for nearly a month"

"…"

"Why don't we go and have dinner somewhere… we still need to celebrate you becoming chunin"

"Yeah we do… OH CRAP!"

"What!" Kaka asked startled…

"I didn't tell Naruto about my promotion!"

"Hmm, well he will find out when he gets back, wont he"

"I guess…" _I new I should have worn my uniform… oh well_

"Have you found an apartment yet?"

"Yeah, Shishou helped me… My stuff is already there, but I haven't been there yet"

"Well lets have dinner there… we can check out your new house and buy some food"

"Ok" and off we went to the Hokage tower to get the keys and directions and than to buy some groceries…

…

"This is the place?" I said looking at the building

"Yep" we promptly walked in and went upstairs to the third floor room 3b…

"Oh my god!"

"Wow…" _"My house is soo much smaller than this…"_

The house was awesome to say the least…

Walk in the front door and it is a big open space… to the left is and open kitchen that is small but reasonable… a head is a large lounge room with a wooden floor with a massive white rug with a brown couch facing the TV… the walls are painted a walls painted a warm lighter brown than the couch…

But that is not all… ahead passed the living room is a French door that opens up to the large balcony, which has a round table with four chairs…

To my left also is a hallway with five doors… the one directly opposite my kitchen bench is the bedroom…

Inside is a large room, double bed, bedside table, big full length mirror and a large wardrobe… the room is a nice white with a glass door with a curtain that leads to the balcony and a largish window above the bed… and not to mention the blue covered sheets and pillow cases…

Down the hallway the next door on the right is the linen cupboard with extra blankets, pillows, towels and cleaning supplies down the bottom…

The next door on the right, is a small, and I mean small study with a window and bookshelf with books about Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Medical Ninjutsu…

The door opposite the study is the bathroom with a large bench, big mirror, big shower and also big bath with a couple towel racks…

The next door is the laundry that is incredibly small… a washing machine and dryer and that is pretty much it in that room but overall…

"The Hokage really spoiled you with this…"

"I know… Dinner?"

"Sure"

…

"I didn't know you could cook Kaka-sensei"

"Well I live by myself… its not like the elves will do it for me"

"Ha, yeah your right"

"9:36, I better go… I promised Gai I would meet up"

"Yeah, be safe on the mission"

"I will"

With that he walked over to me and hugged me tight…

"I'll miss you Imouto" _He thinks I'm his little sister…_

"Me too Nii-san"

xxx


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 25 – Fast learner**

It has been five months since Naruto has left… I must say the village is much quieter…

Ever since he left Tsunade took me under her wing along with Shizune to help out… I now do regular shifts at the hospital and also well known… I work the lunch shift Monday to Friday for two hours… no one likes them because they are busy and a lot of people like there lunches… but I love them… two hours a day! It is sooo good!

I also get called in a lot if a team comes in injured, so at least once a week I have to work for around five extra hours, but no biggie…

Also being a chunin, I go on bigger missions, mostly B-rank and A-rank even though I am still a chunin… Shishou thinks I can handle it, and I must say it pays well

"Focus Sakura!"

"Yes Shishou!"

…

"Lady Tsunade, she is like a sponge… she is learning so quickly!"

"I know… at this rate she will surpass me in no time… this perfect chakra control… even though the third hid it… and the fact that she can use nature energy in a lower form of senjutsu… it is no doubt a Kekkei-Genkai."

"But why did the third try to cover it?"

"She is from the other realm… the council would be somewhat picky with her"

"The jonin exam isn't to far away… maybe we could get her another sensei to help train her for that"

"I know… I already have considered it and chosen the person… he has already said yes…I even ran it by Kakashi… its just up to Sakura"

"Who?"

…

" Lady Tsunade, you wished to speak to me?"

"Yes with the jonin exam coming up in two months, I have decided to get you another sensei that will train you in the things that I cannot… I am Hokage"

"I understand… who?"

"Come in!"

The door creaked open and a man walked through showing off to all that see him 'Fear' and 'Beware'…

"Ibiki Morino… is my new sensei?" _I think I might actually die this time… Tsunade's training was hard enough_

"Yes I am… if you accept"

"Yes, I accept of course"

"Ok than good… you will be starting tomorrow… discuss with Ibiki times and stuff… Now GET OUT OF MY OFFICE I HAVE WORK TO DO! And Shizune… BRING ME MY SAKE!"

…

"Meet me at the T&I building at 9… don't be late"

_Scary voice!_ "Ok…. Don't be late I repeated imitating him" _I don't think he liked that…_

With that he turned on his heel and walked away… "A snore in the forest ay?... Hahaha! He is kinder like a tree!"

…

'Beep, Beep, Beep'

"Argh…" I rolled over and hit the snooze button… _too warm to get out…_

'Beep, Beep, Beep'

"Fine!" I turned off the alarm and got up and headed to the shower…

After a nice hot shower walking around in my fluffy towel I go to the kitchen and make some coffee and look in the fridge….

"Hmm, cereal or bacon and eggs… Bacon and eggs it is…"

I pulled out the ingredients and heated up the pan and chucked in the Bacon… than I walked over into my room put on some underwear and my fluffy white with poker dot dressing gown and continued cooking breakfast…

"Looks like a nice morning… I guess I will eat out side…"

I walked up to the French doors and opened them up completely letting the nice fresh air of morning and sat down at the outdoor table eating and watching people run around going to work or doing some sort of errand… You can see some ninja leaping over the rooftops…

The apartment building just happened to be on the main street and also a three minute walk to Korkies and Ichiraku…

"8:15… better get dressed… don't want to be late"

…

8:59… Ibiki is waiting at the front desk of the T&I building… when a girl with pink hair walked in…

"Just on time… let's go" _Man! This place is dreary… and crawling with ANBU… headquarters must be below…_

We Walked down the creepy hall and he showed me his office and said that is where we will meet from now on unless he says otherwise… and he gave me a tour…

"So this is were people get tortured….Hm!" I let out a sadistic chuckle that sent weary stares my way… _"She will do fine here"_

"Come on"

We kept on going until we reached a room with a table with two chairs opposite each other…

"Sit…"

I sat in the closest chair and Ibiki sat in the other…

"You are not only going to be Lady Hokage's apprentice, but you will be mine also… your IQ is at a high level, definitely over 200 nearly as good as the Nara boy, but you ability to see through deception is high and to figure things out… most of these skills you hold are close to a jonin level but they are not sharp enough…"

"Hmph!" he smirked at that

"I think you will do quiet well working here… we haven't had a med-nin in the T&I squad for years…"

"Well I look forward to it"

"Come with me… we will start your training"

...

Two months later…

"Jonin exam… this should be fun" I said giving a sadistic smirk… and watched as other chunin give me a weary look… _I guess Ibiki and Anko have rubbed off on me a little bit too much… I never used to enjoy scaring people… well that much_

Unlike the chunin exam, the jonin exam is done individually but the tests are pretty much the same… First, they give you info and they try and get it out of you… second, a survival test and third, you have to retrieve a scroll from a heavily guarded building without being seen or caught…

The Jonin exam you do not go against any other chunin… It is a one on one thing…

"Sakura Haruno"

"Yes?"

"Room 7 please"

"Yes" _7… now who arranged that…_

…

I walk in and there is a ANBU inside holding a scroll…

"Read and memorize… you know the rest"

"Yeah, yeah" I said waving him off… I grab the scroll and read…

_~Lady Tsunade's Sake stash is behind the bookcase on the right~_

_You have got to be kidding me… I already knew that!... oh well_

I hand the scroll back and he leaves the room…

"Take a seat" a cold voice commands me…_ don't tell me that picked him!_

"Now you are to tell me what is on that scroll" he demanded

"Not going to happen, oh holy snoring tree" I said bowing my head at him… and got a growl in response…

"So I will have to break you until you give it out?"

"That is the only way Ibiki" I smirked at him…

"Well than… lets get started…"

…

"_It has been going on for 8 hours… although to her it probably feels like days… only one hour left"_

"**Tell me what is written on the scroll"** he growled out…

"Nope!" I said in a semi cheery voice… but it was kinder hard with blood in your mouth…

…

The door opened slightly to reveal an ANBU, that only Ibiki could see…

"_So it is over… I wondered if the others cracked"_

"Well done Sakura Haruno… you have passed the first test… you are free to go"

"Yay!" I said in an extremely tried voice….

"Out of curiosity… what did it say on the scroll"

"I'll tell you once it is announced officially that the test is over… Ok?"

"Hn… cautious I see"

"Its you though" with that I got up and walked out to be meeted with the rest of the chunin… some are missing…

"Did you pass?" I asked, they all nodded at me

"Cool!"

"Hey Sakura, what did your scroll say"

"Oh, I'll tell you later" they nodded and smiled

"Listen up you brats… Congratulations on passing the first test… those that are missing among you are those who failed… now go home brag and come back tomorrow for the second test"

"Awesome!" "Yeah"

"I feel sorry for the ones that got Anko and Ibiki" "Yeah those who got them are the ones that didn't pass"

"Hn… really, but I was told I passed…" I said tapping my chin…

"Why would you say that Sakura?"

"Well I had Ibiki and I passed" I said looking off into space, than glancing back at the others… who had gone slightly pale…

"You got… Ibiki… and passed!"

"Um yeah…"

"Well you are his apprentice… was he hard on you?"

"Yeah… I still have to heal the rest of my wounds… bastard broke my ribs, fingers and had fun slicing and drugging me up…"

"He did that… he really is relentless…"

"Yeah, now I'm going home to take a nice long bath and get good night sleep… see you tomorrow!"

"Bye" the chorused

…

"Man that was a nice bath… now for dinner…. Stir fry It is!"

About half an hour later just before dinner was cooked…sitting on the balcony watching the stars come out and the lanterns come on… 'Poof'…

"Hi, Ibiki"

"Hn… Stir fry?" he said pointing towards my kitchen

"Yep… would you like some? I made extra"

"Sure" with that we walked into the kitchen grabbed dinner along with some tea and sat back outside…

"Mmm, so you can cook"

"Shut up! Don't make me beat the crap out of you!"

That just made him smirk at me….

"I was wondering… what was on the scroll… I wrote all the other ones besides yours so I am curious?"

"I'm not telling you…" I taunted… "How about I show you" I gave him a evil smile… "But after we finish dinner!"

…

We finished dinner quickly and now sat back out on the balcony…

"Ok if you want to know… let's just say it is kinder dangerous… so we will have to be quick and unseen"

He nodded at me…

"Lets go!"

I jumped on the roof and took off to the Hokage tower…

"The Hokage tower?"

"Yep! And if I am correct she should be just about to restock so we need to be quick"

"Restock?"

We ran up the side of the building and jumped through the window…

"Well, what is it?"

I motioned him over with my hand and walked towards the bookcase…

"Right behind here…"

I moved the books on the fourth shelf that were on the left… and there was a hole in the wall that was covered by a small plaster like a door that blends in completely…

"The scroll said that there was a hidden hole in the wall" he said with a raised eyebrow…

"No she just has to restock it" the just looked at me…

_~Lady Tsunade's Sake stash is behind the bookcase on the right~_

I quoted for him…

"Oh… that is kinder weird…"

"What did you write on the other scrolls?"

_~Little kittens don't belong with the wolves~_

"Your not serious right?" he just gave me a plain look…_ he did…_

"Hahaha!"

'**BANG!'**

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?"

xxx


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Naruto

**26 – Flying colours**

"Ok listen up brats!" Anko's loud voice penetrated our ears…

"Ok for the second test, you might know already that it is a survival test… You must survive 1 whole week in the forest of death with minimal supplies and also you will have tasks to complete" Shikaku Nara the head jonin explained…

"Here are you packs and instructions, after you have collected them head to your gate"

"Yes!" everyone said in unison…

_Now for my pack… Sakura Haruno… This must be mine…_

I pick up my pack with my name on it and a number… 7

_Gate 7…interesting…_

I walk over to my gate and on the right in the distance I see a familiar figure… Kotetsu…

_So I guess the duo are not near each other for this test… I can't see Izumo… he must be on the other side…_

I whistle was sounded and we ran in…

…

"Ok, now to look at my Instructions…" I look into my bag and pull out a scroll…

_~In this one week, you are to complete the following… You must build a hidden base that is completely unseen, and survive the other Jonin, if you are seen 5 times you will be disqualified and failed … You can collect equipment from the centre tower… but you run the risk of getting caught… Good luck~_

"What the hell! This has to be a joke… Man!"

I look inside my pack… A Bottle, medical supplies… and some soldier pills…

"You have got to be kidding me… I don't have any extra weapons except the ones on me…"

…

After my small hissy fit I realised… _Crap, a join could have seen me already! I have to build the base first, than collect some more supplies…_

I am now tree jumping at a slower pace than normal to conserve chakra and energy…. I need a base that is easily hidden…_ There's a place!_

I jump down and in front of me is a massive bolder, overed in vines and other things covering it… this would be perfect… I move back the vines and see plain rock…

_I could carve out a small room, but it will take a lot of time and chakra… I could hit out a room much easily but it will make a big noise… That's it!_

In my pocket I pull out 10 explosive tags… _This should do it…_

With that I ran a fair distance away and set them up… Than I ran back to the boulder

_I sure hope no one is there…_ I pull back my hand and punch the bolder… not like my usual punches that would completely destroy it… I put my chakra in it like a barrier so that only a certain amount will break… I make a quick hand sign… 'BOOM!' in the distance is an explosion…

_Now to clean up and make it more hidden before anyone sees…_

I use my chakra to remove everything inside and I scattered it away… hopped inside and pulled the vines over and created a genjutsu to seal the entrance…

_Wow… Not too bad…_ I have literally carved out the centre of the bolder _Roomy… this is as big as my living room… now for a bed _

_The tower isn't too far away… I could use senjutsu to help me stay away from everyone…_

I concentrated on the nature energy around me and pulled it in… and than I was off to the tower…

…

I stopped just before I got there to look… _the second window isn't locked… but the forth window looks easier to get in… forth it is…_

I ran up the side of the building and unlocked the window and jumped in… I walked around looking for supplies…. _Ah ha! A tent, sleeping bag and roll… perfect! _I unrolled a scroll from my pocket and sealed them in… _Now to get back…_

…

"Few! They nearly got me there… I didn't know Kaka-sensei was participating…"

On my way back trying to go back through the window… Genma and Kakashi were there checking out the window… they nearly saw me… I had to jump through one of the small ones…

I have now set up the tent, bed roll and sleeping bag… that leaves… FOOD!

I used some of the rocks from before as a fireplace… _Now I just need something to redirect the smoke… or I will have to wait till its completely dark, no doubt till its completely dark… might as well now go and have a bath… just to through some people off…_

I couldn't help but want to make the job ten times harder for the jonin…

…

It is my last day and I am… BOARD! I have been stalking jonins… setting small traps to annoy them, Stalking the chunin… whilst staying hidden and calling out "Don't let me see you again… another strike and your out" in my most male, sadistic voice I can do…

_Well I do have some paper bombs left….Hahaha! this will be great!_

I went to the tower, staying hidden… instead of the big explosion paper bombs… I attached some inching powder that I found in the forest… _Man! I'm Becoming like Naruto…_ I attached them to the trees surrounding the tower… created a clone and henged it… now the fun begins…

The clone is a small boy around eight years old… that looks just like Naruto… he walked up to the tower… and started crying…

"Over here!" someone called… Raido… too bad so sad…

A larger group turned up… Ibiki, Anko, Kakashi, Asuma, Genma and Raido… _guess they banded together to get the prankster… AWESOME!_

The all started heading over to the boy… when 'Poof' "It was a distraction!" Genma stated…

"He kinder looked like Naruto as a boy…" Kakashi drawled off… _NOW!_

'**BANG!' **and the entre area was covered in a yellow powder…

"WHAT IS THIS!" Anko yelled… as it cleared they all looked normal…_ it takes a minute to work… _I taunted in my mind…

"AHHHH!" they all yelled and started scratching all over

"Itching powder!" "Damn it!" "Make it STOP!"

Feeling nice I wanted to tell them how to make it stop… After a couple of minutes… or ten…_Now I guess I should tell them…_ I used a genjutsu to make my voice sound like…

"If you want to make it stop… push chakra to your outer skin and it should subside…"

"Konohamaru?" Asuma questioned…

"Yep! And the person that is going to be the 7th Hokage!"

"7th?" the group questioned…

"Brother Naruto is going to be the 6th!"

I said that hoping that they would buy it for a couple seconds so I can get away… I have heard Konohamaru say that so many times…

_Looks like the effects are wearing off… I better go!_ With that I speed off back to base…

…

At 11 o'clock the next morning, the precise time when we started last week… a whistle was blown, signalling the end of the test. The scroll said that when the whistle is blown that we meet at the tower…

…

"Hey Angel!" Two extremely familiar faces call to me when I stop at the tower… we have all gathered out side…

"Hey Kotetsu, Izumo! How do you think you went!"

"I don't know, but everyone else said that they got caught by some creepy guy, that they thought was Ibiki and got pranked"

"Really" I said fake innocence… the only ones I didn't prank where Kotetsu and Izumo, because I want them to pass… they are eighteen this year… but now doubt they saw some of them…

"Wow! They don't look happy…" Izumo drawled…

He was looking at Kakashi, Ibiki, Anko, Asuma, Genma and Raido…. And they looked pissed… _Woops…_

"We are going to call out your scores…." Shikaku told us… and some people whined… they don't want everyone to know they failed…

"Kumo… you were spotted 4 times…"

"Renjo… you were spotted 4 times as well"

"Jingo… 5 times…" he looked downcast and some people patted his shoulder…

"Nami… 7 times…" she looked downcast as well and people comforted her… whilst others started thinking… Are they going from best to last!

"Shima… 4 times spotted" She let out a heavy sigh…

"Kotetsu… 1 time, well done" people were congratulating him

"Sanji… 3 times" _What! He skipped me!_ Kotetsu and Izumo looked at me quizzically…

"Izumo… 1 time as well" people congratulated him as well

"Sakura… you were the only person… not spotted, at all" there were gasps everywhere and I had big eyes… _I thought I got spotted when I broke into the tower!_

"Out of everyone else, we have not found your base, or have seen you once… part of the task was to make a well hidden base… but we connot fully pass you unless we see it

"Hmm… I guess it could show you…"

"Well done Angel!" "Yeah Sakura!"

"Would you lead us there?" Shikaku asked

"Sure… come on" I gestured with my hand

We all took off in the direction of gate 7…

…

When we were directly between Gate 7 and the tower I stopped on a large bolder… and the rest stopped as well…

"Here we are!" I said opening up my arms…

"Um, Sakura… this isn't a base… it's a rock…" Kakashi said to me…

"No you idiots!" I said, gesturing again with my hand to follow, and jumped off the bolder and stopped in front of some vines…

They all just stared at me… _Idiots!_ I sighed and moved the vines out of the way… hooked them on a branch that I put there… and made a hand sign… "Kai!"

And a piece of rock moved to reveal a cave with a tent, bench, fire pit, and some lanterns that are creating light…

"Wow!" "Ooh!" "Cool"

"Well done Sakura… this is a very good base!" Shikaku praised…

"Thankyou!"

We headed back to the tower…

"Congratulations to those who passed, but those who didn't you did well, and next time I am sure you can pass!" There was some whooping and cheering…

"Before I let you go, they would like to say something…" Shikaku said gesturing to the jonin… _This could end badly…_

Ibiki said in a ice cold voice… **"Who the hell was pranking us?"** Everyone's face paled… but I couldn't help the chuckle that came out…

All eyes were on me… Ibiki's eyes softened slightly when he looked at me…_ Why?_ I wondered…

"Sorry… I kinder got board soooo…. I found this plant that creates itching powder and set if off on you… Hahaha! Whoops" I said scratching the back of my head…

The pissed looking jonins were now smirking… Anko came up to me and put her arm around me… "It was a good trick… next time let me in on the fun!" she said giving her evil smirk that usually brings pain and suffering to others…

"Ok! I'll even teach you about some plants that would help in torture!" I said giving a Angelic smile…

Everyone's sweat dropped at our antics… some looked afraid that I will be showing Anko things like that…

"Come back to the Hokage tower tomorrow at 8pm for the last part of the test… Dismissed!" and we all walked into the tower to take the underground tunnel that leads to the village

…

Lunch a Korkies…

"Why Angel?" Kurenai laughed… when I filled her in with what happened she broke out into hysterical laughter…

"Cause I was board!" I told Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, Genma and Raido for the eighth time…"

"You could have been nicer to me" Genma said with a pout…

"Awww! Was the itching powder too much for the kitten…" Everyone at the table new that Genma was ANBU Cat… and whenever he whines… I call him kitten

Everyone laughed when he pulled another pout…

"Hey Kaka-sensei?" He looked up from his ever present book

"Yes Angel?"

"In all of my tests so far I have been number 7… door 7, bag 7, gate 7… everyone else was mixed around…"

"Looks like someone is trying to help you from a distance… you know give you a boost… team 7…" he trailed off

"I thought so… but who do you think is doing that?" I asked the all looked like they were thinking…

"So I take it you don't know"

"Well the only ones that could decide would be, Tsunade, Shikaku and Ibiki… my money is on Tsunade because she sees you as a daughter…" Asuma answered…

"Yeah probably…" _Ibiki? Why would he do that for me? I'll ask Tsunade…_"Well I guess I just might have to get another one than… but were… neck, wrist, ankle…"

"What are you talking about Angel?" Raido asked for everyone…

"Well if number 7 is so important to me… and holds a lot of meaning… I think I might get another tattoo… but this time Iwill choose"

"Ahh… I'm not sure Angel… because you are under 16… you need a guardian to sign and I doubt any of us will or Tsunade" Asuma stated, while all the guys nodded…

"What do you mean I wont!" Tsunade appeared

"I'll go too!" Anko stated with a fist in the air…

"WHAT!" the guys looked at her like she was crazy…

"How about we go now? He guys can finish there lunch" Kurenai suggested, and the guys turned to her like she was crazy too…

"Ok then… I now this guy, and he is really good… he did some of my piercings…"

"Lets go!" Anko said… and all four of us walked out leaving a group of guys sitting there… there eyes like saucers and jaws on the floor…

xxx


	27. Chapter 27

I don not own Naruto

**Chapter 27 – The last test**

"Ok… for the last part of the test you are to retrieve a scroll" Shikaku said… than nodded to Tsunade..

"Ok… there are seven, heavily guarded camps just outside the gates… you are to find your camp and retrieve the scroll that is somewhere situated in that camp… if you happen to get the wrong scroll… you fail…if you get caught… you fail… this is an in and out mission with 2 hours to complete… you can knock out anyone that is in your way… but if you kill them… you fail!... also… you must replace the scroll you took with the one you are given… and if you read any scrolls… you fail!"

"How do we know which camp is which?" Sanji asked…

"On the scroll it will have a number… that is how you determine which one is which"

"But that means we would have to search all camps to do that!"

"So it does…" she nodded at Shikaku…

"Ok follow me!"

…

We are now just outside the gates of Konoha…. There is a small camp that is obviously base…

"Once you get scroll… you are to replace it with the one that will be given to over there…" he nodded towards a stand with two ANBU behind it… "This will be extremely difficult, because not only are jonin guarding the scrolls but ANBU as well" he looked at all of us… "Good luck" he said to all of us… but let his gaze over to me…

_So he wrote the info on the scroll… _

We went to the stand and collected our scrolls… _Camp 7… I couldn't of guessed…_

"Hey Angel… you have something on your neck" Kotetsu pointed to my neck

"Yeah you do" Izumo added…

"I know!" On my right side of my neck is a number 7 that covers most of it… the tattoo artist does ANBU tattoos as well and said that if I focus my chakra to that point and store it there, I could make my own version of creation rebirth… Tsunade said she would love to teach it to me…

"WOW! You got another tat!" Kotetsu looked in awe…

"You rebellious little girl… how did you get it, you have to be 16 or a guardian has to approve" Izumo asked

"Shishou, Anko and Kurenai came with me! Shishou signed as my guardian"

"Wow!" they said in unison…

"Alright! Now that you have your scrolls…" He whistled… "Begin!"

And we all ran off…

…

_Most people are going deeper into the forest…_ I ran back to the village and up the wall…

"Ok… lets see… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and base… now which one do I pick…" I concentrated and pulled in nature energy…. "Shadow clone jutsu" I created 7 clones… one to send to each to quickly check out the camps and than to dispel back with the info… "Alright! You know what to do" They nodded and henged into… ANBU Squirrel… and they were off

…

4 of the 7 clones have dispersed but they only found camps, 1, 6, 3 and 5… "Found it!" I dispelled the rest of the clones and henged myself into ANBU Squirrel and headed off to the camp in the dead middle…

…

_Wow… this camp is heavily guarded… I need a distraction… but not a distraction… Wait I know!_

One of the ANBU was walking towards me… _Ok I can do this!_ He than appeared in front of me…

"Captain! I didn't know you were here… I thought you were at camp 2…" _Crap! Think fast_

"I was" with that I hit him behind the neck knocking him out and hid him at the base of the tree, tied up with some chakra wire…I stripped his clothes and put them on…_ ANBU Bull ay…_

I Jumped out of the tree and continued walking around, and around, and around the camp so I wouldn't seem suspicious… but secretly mapping out were people were, escape routes and whatnot…

"Oi, Bull" I turned to ANBU Bore… putting a genjutsu on my voice to imitate Bull…

"Yes?"

"Can you guard the scroll for a minute?… I am having dinner"

"Yes, ok"

With that I walked into the tent and stood behind it and sensing for anyone to come…_ What an idiot!_ I quickly made the switch and stood behind the scroll again…

"Thanks Bull! Hey the rice isn't to bad… you should try some"

"Ok I think I will" with that I walked over to the fire… were Kakashi, Genma and Anko were sitting

"Hey Bull!" Genma waved "Do you want to try my awesome cooking?"

_I just figured out my escape… thanks kitten!_ "Bore said the rice was good"

"I made rice balls!" Genma said holding one out for me and I took it…

"Thanks" I lifted up my mask slightly and took a bite… _Not too bad… sorry Genma…_

I made a sick sound grabbed my stomach and put my hand over my mouth and ran for the bushes…

"Genma, you poisoned the poor guy!" Kakashi stated… he got up and headed towards where I ran… "Better check he isn't dead"

"Yeah" Anko and Genma followed as well when they got to the tree the stared…

There was ANBU Bull knocked out tied up with chakra string… his coat and mask beside him with a rice ball on his lap…

They all slapped there face and groaned… "Sakura…"

…

I was approaching base fast… I nearly missed it…

"Hey guys!" I said to Shikaku and the two ANBU there…

"Did you get back already?... it hasn't even been an hour yet… give me the scroll"

I handed him the scroll with the number 7 on it… the only difference between the scrolls is the number 7 has a small line underneath it…

"Well done Sakura! You can head back to the Hokage tower to read your scroll" Shikaku said to me with a smile on his face… _I need to ask Tsunade who did all the number 7 things…_

…

'Nock, Nock'

"COME IN!" Tsunade bellowed out… I walked in scroll in hand…

"You finished already?" I nodded and she held out her hand… I gave her the scroll and she looked at the 7…

"Well done! In less than an hour too… Why don't you open it" she gave it back to me…

_~Even though all might seem lost, you always must remember this… As long as the Will of fire runs through our veins, Konoha, will never fall… carry on the will and you will be strong, you can concur and you can protect… As long as the fire burns hope will never be lost~_

"Wow…. Who wrote that?"

"The third"

"G-Pa… hey Shishou… I was wondering… why was everything the number 7?"

"What do you mean?"

"The interrogation door, my bag, the gate and the camp… it is like someone is connecting it to team 7… I must say, it did give me hope… but who did that?"

"Shikaku, Ibiki and I made sure of it… you were the youngest competitor… and team 7 means the world to you"

"Thankyou Shishou… what did the other scroll say?"

_~Defying the Hokage and jeopardising the mission is frowned upon, You Fail~_ And there was a summoning jutsu on it, that Shikaku would appear and fail who opened it"

"I figured as much"

"Why don't you go home? Come back tomorrow for the verdict… you can still fail you know? Be here at 7 sharp!"

"Oh ok…" _I hope I didn't kill that guy_

…

"Kotetsu, Izumo and Sakura… you were the only ones to pass the test… congratulations on your promotion!"

"Thankyou Shishou!" "Yeah!"

"We Should celebrate… SHIZUNE! BRING ME MY SAKE!"

"Well done Angel!"

"Thanks Kaka-sensei!"

"Its Kakashi now… we are equals" I smiled and hugged him and he smiled too, well his eye did…

"Well done Sakura… dad would be proud, just as I am" I hugged Asuma Tight

"Thankyou"

"Enough hugging! More Drinking!" Tsunade called out…

"Hahahaha! We erupted in laughter…

…

1 year and 5 months later…

"Tsunade-sama, I have a request"

"What is it Shikaku?"

"Well I know of your intentions of making me head ninja… but I am not as suited for the position"

"I know what you are talking about, but it was decided no"

"The Kazekage is the same age…"

"I know that so… I have another idea, that the council even agrees with…"

"What?"

"We make her Head Jonin"

"But she already is head Medical ninja and the third seat of the T&I squad… do you think she can handle it…"

"I haven't told many people this but… she is stronger than I am… last time we sparred… she beat me hands down…"

Shikaku's eyes boggled out of his head… "Really!"

She nodded… "There isn't many people I this village that is stronger than I am… Kakashi, Ibiki and now Sakura… She is really grown up… she is still only turning 15 next week!"

"Yeah… I know…"

"Hey Shikaku, did you get that lazy arse kid of yours to enter the jonin exam?"

"Yes… but he deemed it troublesome…"

"That kid…" she said sighing… "Shikaku in two weeks you will start training Sakura for the position… if you go at a slow enough pace she will make it when she is 16"

"Yes Lady Tsunade" with that he left…

"I still can't believe that Gaki has been gone for two years…"

…

Somewhere far off…

"Achoo!"

"You ok Naruto?"

"Yeah… I still can't believe it has been two years!"

"At this rate you will finish you training by next year…"

"Yeah… I wonder what Sakura-chan and Kaka-sensei is up too…"

"I don't know… but they did want to do this with you, you know…"

"Bringing Sasuke back is my mission… I will not burden them with it"

"Ok… well than lets go, sources say they are at a base in Tea country"

"Lets go than!" Naruto said fist pumping the sky

"_Naruto, maybe you should of let Sakura and Kakashi help bring him back… what would they say if they new?"_

xxx


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 28 – Mission to Hogwarts!**

"Lady Tsunade, this just arrived by Owl!" Shizune said giving her a parchment of paper written…

_~Dear Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Tsunade Senju,_

_I am requesting your help in guarding my school Hogwarts, and require some guards to protect the school and protect the boy Harry Potter. Also I request the extermination of Tom Riddle also known as Voldermort, a dark wizard that must be stopped. Please reply with the Owl I sent you._

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore~_

"Hogwarts… I know the perfect person for that mission"

"But Lady Tsunade, Not many people speak fluent English here, and those who can are chunin and this is a S-rank mission, and most ANBU don't speak it either, those that do are on missions or can't stay away for that long, and not to mention their way of life-"

"SHIZUNE!"

"Sorry Milady"

"You seem to be forgetting someone… And it just happens to be that her mother is from England… also she can still speak fluent English and is very familiar with their ways"

"Oh. I forgot"

"I see Genma is rubbing off on you" With that Shizune went as red as a tomato…

"Get Angel here now!"

"Yes Milady!"

…

"You called?" Someone appeared through the window… "I have a lot of paperwork to do…"

"I am sending you on an S-rank mission in two days"

"Oh… How long?"

"I don't know… maybe a year"

"A YEAR! BUT NARUTO-"

"Than finish it quickly… hm… you are the only one who can do this…" She handed me the scroll and I read it…

"That means that I could go…" tears came into my eyes…

"Yes it does… they have this thing called holidays were you could find your parents and family"…

"No, I can't… when I came here… time went slightly back… if I go… I will see me…"

"But you would see your parents"

"I guess… I accept… Oh man! All the paperwork I will have to do before I go…"

"No need, Shizune will be filling in for you, Shikaku will as well, but you will probably be sent paperwork from T&I and among other things…"

"I understand… And it wont be a problem"

"Good, you have two days to pack and say your good byes"

"Yes Okaa-san"

When she left Tsunade couldn't help but think about how much she has grown…

She is now one of the most beautiful people in the whole village… she is 5'9 and tan, strong, double D, brightest emerald eyes and here piercings and tattoos just bring out her features…

The 7 on her neck is beautiful but also strikes fear into people… she mastered the creation rebirth technique and when she releases it… it doubles in beauty…

Her outfit is the same as chunin, but on each arm on her bicep she has a sash… on her right covering her ANBU tattoo is the symbol for Head Jonin on a red sash and on her left arm a white sash with the Head Medic symbol… when she works in the T&I squad she even puts on her Black trench coat that is the same as Anko's but hers is brown…

Her hair is longer and at the front, she added beads to her hair in front of her left ear that hangs down just above her shoulder….

And she has a necklace that is a heart in half with the letters T.S engraved… Tsunade reached for her neck and pulled out her own necklace that was half a heart with the letters engraved S.H… also on the back of her side it says _~Daughter~_ were as on Sakura's it says _~Mother~_

Sakura also has a bracelet that has the letters G, M, M, P, B, M, L, S and R… the letters of the first names of her family… she never says there names… but only the letters… she says the first two are her parents… next three are her brothers, the one after B is his wife… the L and R are her sisters and the S is L's husband… She said that she will probably be adding some more… and also… the R sibling means a lot to her…

Her little twin sister… She misses so much… and on her birthday… at 6:31pm… the time she was born… she sheds a tear…

…

"Okaa-san its time for me to go?"

"Yes… put your hand on this plate when you are ready… you do have instructions with you?"

"Yes of course! But before I go…" I ran and hugged her tight and she returned it back… than I went to Shizune and did the same… "Bye Okaa-san, Nee-san!" put my hand on the plate, felt a tug at the navel and… I was gone…

"By… my precious Daughter… me safe… please and come back soon"

xxx


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Naruto

"_**Someone Speaking in Japanese"**_

**Chapter 29 – The English Wizards and Witches**

"Ahh!" A floor came flying at me… I narrowly landed…

"_**Ah! You must be one of the Guards, I'm Moody, Pleased to meet you"**_ And he promptly held out his hand after speaking in one of the worst versions of Japanese I have ever heard…

"Sakura Haruno, but you don't need to speak in Japanese in front of me, I am fluent in English" I said… but whenever I speak English… I sound like an Australian…

"Ok then… where are the rest of the Guards?"

"I am the Guards" I told him plainly and his eyes nearly popped out of his head!

"But it was requested that more of you would come"

"Dumbledore agreed to just me"

"Ok… why don't you come and meet the others" I nodded and we turned and started walking down the hall… I took this as a chance to size him up…

His is a slightly plump man, creepy eye, fake leg, or legs and his chakra level is genin… more like academy level… to sum it up… they are weak…

In this house I sense numerous amounts of chakra, they are all low besides one that is at genin level… _Hm, I wonder who that is…_

We walked through the door and there was a large table… full of Adults… and of coarse they are staring… some whispering Death eater or something…

"Hey Mad Eye, were are the rest?" The person with the highest chakra in the house asked…

"He is the rest" He replied… _HE! WHAT A BITCH! I AM SOO TAKING OFF MY UNIFORM BECAUSE OF THAT! MY NAME IS SAKURA! GIRLS NAME!_

The man from before walked up to me and introduced himself _**"My name is Sirius Black, It is nice to meet you"**_ I chuckled in reply…

"No need for the Japanese, I am fluent in English… My mother was born here after all and I lived for years in Australia before I went to the leaf"

They all nodded and introduced themselves… "Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasly, Molly Weasly and Kingsley Shacklebolt"

"Pleased to meet you, My name is Sakura Haruno"

"May I ask? Why the Mask and cloak?" Molly asked

"Oh… would you like me to remove it than?" I got nods in reply… "Ok than…" I remove said clothing… and I swear half nearly fainted and the others had nose bleeds… _Perverts…_

"How can you wear that!"

"It's my uniform" I was wearing my normal ninja garb… _ha I remember… the usually prefer, conservative clothing… good thing Anko isn't here…_

"Aren't you cold?" Remus asked…

"Nope!" I said giving my 50 watt smile… _I could make them do whatever I wanted if there like this…_

"You won't be wearing that at Hogwarts are you?" Sirius asked…

"No, I have a different uniform for that… and no I will not be wearing the mask, I just had to wear it because of protocol that takes to much to explain" I answered questions that I new would be asked… _How long will it take to question the tats and age…_

"How old are you?" didn't wait long… thanks Tonks!

"16" they all gasped… "Don't worry I have been doing this for years… I am one of the best in my village only bested by 4 people" I told them reassuring them…

"How old were you when you started?" "12" more gasps…

"If I am not mistaken it is around the age that Hogwarts allows…" The nodded

Arthur asked next… "What about those tattoos, how old were you when you got those?

"12 and 13, 12 the big one and 13 the 7…" _13 the ANBU tattoo aswell…_

"Don't you need to be 16 were you are from?" Moody asked…

"Yes… the big one across my stomach wasn't a choice… but the 13 was… I got my guardian to sign for it" They looked at me quizzically…

"Does everyone have one of those bigger ones?" Bolt asked…

"No, just me"

"How?" They practically all asked…

"By force." And I ended it there… they didn't ask any further…

"Tomorrow I take you to Hogwarts to meet Dumbledore" Moody told me

"Ok, I am going to hit the hay… _Bye_" I said waving and winking… everyone's face was red…

…

Breakfast was quick… Molly and Arthur went home because of the kids and guests and Moody took me to an office to go by portkey again… the men just had to follow…

"Bye" I waved at them and they blushed in return…

A pull at the navel and another floor came flying at me… and yet again… I landed… a bit more smoothly this time…

I look up to see an old man with the coolest beard ever! And sky blue eyes just as mischievous as Naruto's…

"Hello, My name is Albus Dumbledore, It is a pleasure to meet you"

"Same here… so I guess you read the letter Tsunade sent?"

"Yes, and I am surprised that they gave me someone with your skill"

"Well it works out for both of us" I said trailing off

"Yes your family… I have a portkey that can take you to Sydney, but the rest you will have to do yourself"

"Thank you"

"No problem, now I did expect someone older than you, so they can pose as teachers but you could be a transfer student from Japan, … You are the same age as Harry so you should be in most of his classes depending on what house you get put in"

"I understand… The students come next week, so that is enough time to get the castle memorized"

"Yes also, I have your books, robe and the wand maker will be hear soon"

"Do I have to have a wand…" I whined

"Yes all students need one" he laughed at me…

"Not funny!"

'Lemon drops' someone called from outside… and the staircase moved… _Tsunade must have explained the tats as well… she probably gave him my file…_

"Ah, Olivander, good to see you"

"The pleasure is all mine Dumbledore… you must be Sakura… you are a strong girl… lets see what wand will be yours…"

He pulled out a stick and gave it to me "10', oak and a Phoenix feather… give it a wave" I waved it and it broke a vase… he took it back… "Not that one…"

He turned around again, and we tried again and again… I have tried nearly 20 wands…

"Could it be… I wonder…" he pulled out a case and took off the lock…

He pulled out a beautiful, white wand… with cherry blossoms on it and also, red swirls… _That chakra! It couldn't be! Could it?_

The man handed it to me and said "This is the rarest wand I have… but it's power is weak… 9 and a half inch, cherry blossom wood and Kyuubi hair… give it a wave"

_How the hell did this man get a Kyuubi hair! _"How? How did you get his hair" I asked… well kinder demanded…

"He gave it to my father… well actually a woman with bright red hair and bright eyes did… she pulled out a orange hair that glowed red and gave it to him…. He wanted to pay money but she said that she didn't want it"

"A woman… What was her name?"

"Kushina Uzumaki, if I am not mistaken she comes from were you live-" when he looked at me… my face was full of sorrow…

"Naruto…" I whispered… he didn't hear it but Dumbledore did… because he repeated it…

I grabbed the wand, and out shot beautiful cherry blossom petals…

"Well than… I guess my work here is done"

He packed up his things and left and when he did I knew he was going to ask…

"Who is Naruto?" I looked at Dumbledore and I smiled a weak smile and touched my tattoo on my neck…

"A boy I consider my brother… Kushina… was his mother… and he doesn't even know that…"

"Was?"

"She died, bringing Naruto into the world… and only a handful of people know who his parents are"

"How did you find out?"

"With an IQ over 200 it wasn't hard… I pretty sure Shikamaru knows as well… but there is no need for that… lets go exploring!" I said fist pumping the air… and he laughed at my behavior…

"Ok then"

…

"Welcome students to Hogwarts, lets hope this year is eventful and fun!"

The students applauded…

Dumbledore nodded to Professor McGonagall and she walked back outside the large doors and came back through with a group of first years…

She walked up to the sorting hat and stood beside it… and it sang its song, the first years were put into houses… now it's my turn…

"This year we have a transfer student from Japan… Please welcome Sakura Haruno!"

The assembly broke into applause and all eyes were on me…

Me having highly trained ears, I could hear students whispering "She is hot!" "She better be in our house!" "Hm, there fake…" _Fake! Just cause my tits are bigger than yours…_

I sat on the stool and the sorting hat began…

"Ah!" it gasped… _WHAT THE HELL!_ Everyone was looking at me intently… showing looks of scared, and what the hell did she do to the hat…

"My poor girl… you have seen too much in your life, so much sadness and death… yet somehow you pull through… You show great wit in battle, you would be good for Ravenclaw… You are loyal to your village and friends, you would also do good in Hufflepuff… You are cunning and resourceful and your strength is inhuman, you would also do very well in Slytherin… Your courage you show influences many, and when you let the siblings go you showed love and gained close friends… also you come from the land of fire so that leave…

**GRYFFINDOR!**"

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause whilst the others look disappointed… mostly guys… I walked up to a boy with black hair, green eyes, glasses and a strange scar and sat beside him…

"Hello Sakura, My name is Harry Potter it is nice to meet you" he said warmly

"Harry you idiot! She is Japanese, she can't understand you" I raised and eyebrow at that…

"Hey! Who says that I can't speak English! My mum was born in England and I was born in Australia and lived there for years before going to Japan… ish" I sad the last part under my breathe..

"Oh sorry" said the boy sheepishly…

"My name is Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasly" she said…

"Its just Ron"

"Ok Ron…"

And we continued introductions… and Dumbledore continued his speech…

"And to all first years and those who forget… the Forbidden forest is out of bounds" He said looking directly at me… _haha! Woops!_

Flashback…

"What's in there?"

"Dangerous creatures… that is why it is out of bounds… hey wait were are you going!" he called out to me

"Exploring!" and I went in, and he followed… we met the centaurs, the spiders, and the Dead flying horses… creepy and than left….

"That is why it is out of bounds" Dumbledore lectured… whilst I broke out into hysterical laughter…

"Our forest of Death is sooo much better!"

"Forest of Death?"

"Yeah! We have giant snakes and other really big animals! The Death rate going in there is 80% if you are not prepared or skilled enough to handle it!" with that he paled and I laughed…

End Flashback…

Whilst still looking at me, the 'golden trio' which people call them gulped… _Hahaha! I am familiar with what they have done in the forest, but I don't think they realise he is looking at me… Oh well_

He was just about to continue when a little 'Humph' came from behind him…

"Thank you Dumbledore…" and started with her god awful speech… I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little orange book _Man! I hate Kakashi getting me into Icha Icha…_ I continued reading until she finished and the food was served…

"Hey Sakura… What book was that?"

"Oh nothing you should worry about" I told Ron whilst eating some Chicken and Gravy!

"What is it about?" Asked Hermione… _Now I know what Kakashi feels like…_

"It is a Book written my Jiraiya about his research… it is called Come, Come Paradise" well I didn't lie…

"Oh ok then… who would write about Paradise anyway?"

"What type of research?"

"Who is Jiraiya?"

People flooded me with questions… "It what his paradise is, it is a 'romantic' type of research and Jiji is like an uncle to me"

"Romantic… is it good?" Ginny asked

"Yes, or I probably wouldn't be reading it" _PLEASE NO MORE QUESTIONS!_

"Could I read it when you are done?" Hermione asked…

"You don't have to… this is just a Japanese version of Pride and Prejudice, he has others like Emma and that… I pretty sure your library would have them…"

"Oh really… than I guess I already have read it"

"Isn't that copy write?"

"No Jane Austen is dead, also he changed a bit of the words to make it more understandable"

"Oh… I see…" _They took the bait! Lets just hope they don't read it and find out… it is a romance but it has a lot and I mean A LOT of heated scenes…_

…

In the Gryffindor common room…

"Yay! I can wear normal clothes!" surrounding people laughed at me… I took off the robe and I was left in my casual attire that I wear around home and out sometimes… I look back at the people… and all the guys are… staring, drooling you name it…

"I like your outfit Sakura" Hermione said

"Thanks!"

I was wearing black pants that sat low on my hips, they are loose and baggy… I am wearing sandals on my feet also I am wearing a baggy white long sleeve shirt (kinder like a pirate shirt) that is tight around the wrists and hips… it isn't see through so you cannot see the big tat but it is a low cut one… so you can see the 7… also my hair is up in its usual manner…

"Just curious… did you dye your hair" a girl who's name I do not know asked…

"No it's my natural color… it is blonde and red mixed…"

"Hey Sakura"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why is there a number 7 on your neck… and also… why did the sorting hat looked so scared… it said stuff about death and that you have seen too much…" I sighed and looked away…

"That is a story for another time… sorry…" I said looking really downcast….

"No don't worry about it… if you want to tell us, you can tell us later" Hermione comforted…

"Thank you… really I mean it" I said smiling bright at her… "Well I'm going to bed… _goodnight_" I drawled and winked

…

Back in Konoha…

"LADY TSUNADE!"

"YES! What do you want Shizune?" She said looking tired and longing for sake…

"A message from Jiraiya and Naruto!"

"Ok then… what do they want!"

"You wouldn't believe it!... They actually went and… and they…"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

…

Elsewhere…

"Ibiki-sama"

"Yes Squirrel?"

"A message from Jiraiya-sama and Naruto" he handed it to Ibiki…

"She wont like this…" With that Ibiki left to the Hokage office… on his way he heard and most of the village heard

"**WHAT!"**

"So she knows…"he pondered… he walked up to the Hokage's office knocked and walked in…

"So you heard" Tsunade said, drowning a bottle of sake…

"Yes I heard… Sasuke Uchiha has killed Orochimaru and is requesting to be re-instated as a Konoha shinobi…"

"Hm… Angel will not like this…"

"When are they coming back?"

"Jiraiya said Naruto needs to finish training, and Sasuke wants him to teach him a little bit as well so two or three months he said…" Tsunade said drowning another bottle of Sake…

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes… I have already sent her a message… I sent the fastest eagle so it should be there tomorrow…"

"Lets just hope she doesn't kill anyone…"

…

"Achoo!" _Someone must be talking about me… and the size of the sneeze… I will probably get a letter soon… but I wonder what?_

"Sakura are you ok? Are you sick?" Hermione wondered…

"No, no I'm fine… something in the air"

"Ok…"

…

"Sakura! We have to get up!" _You are sooo lucky I have gotten used to being woken up…_

"I'm up!" I said rubbing my eyes and yawning…

"Its's breakfast time!"

"Ok!" _Some how I feel like something is going on back at home… I wonder what…_

xxx


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 30 – Big News and frog teacher!**

"Good Morning Sakura!" The Weasly twins said in unison to me…

"Morning boys!" And I took my seat next to Harry and across from Hermione…

"Hey Sakura What Classes do you have?"

"Dunno… here" I passed him my timetable…

"Wow… we have all the same classes as me and Ron… besides Quiddich… you have home studies?"

"I am getting work sent from home as well… and some letters and things from my friends and family"

"Ok than… you are also in most of Hermione's classes as well!"

"Cool" I was asking about my classes when I heard a screech… a screech from the fastest carrier bird… I look up and there he is…

"WOW!" "AN EAGLE!" "THAT'S SO COOL!"

I stood up and raised my hand and he landed on my shoulder…

"Wow Sakura… is he yours?"

"No… he isn't…"

I sat him on my seat and took the scroll out of the pouch on his back and sat him on the floor with some water and bread…

I sit the scroll in front of me and made a familiar sign… "Kai" I muttered and the seal came off and I read the letter…

"_**WHAT THE FUCK! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS! I WANTED TO DO IT WITH HIM! Hah… he didn't want to burden us… I understand… I better finish the mission before the second month… Oh Naruto!"**_

"Are you ok Sakura?" Harry asked cautiously…

"I'm fine… just some news that was a bit unexpected…"

"Who is this Naruto? I think you said…" Hermione asked….

I looked around and everyone in the great hall was looking at me…

"He is like a brother to me… and he did something… that is stupid but also good at the same time… just really dangerous… he had me really worried… but knowing him he will be alright!"…. I look up at Dumbledore and he nodded at me understanding…

The bell rang and we went to class… Potions…

…

I was standing in the potions room, which reminded me of T&I building when I felt the stare of someone… I turn to my left and see the Malfoy brat that Dumbledore told me about…_ Judging by his stare… yep its lustful… good luck with that!_

"Be quiet all of you!" I voice called out, but we were all ready quiet…

"Turn to page 67 of your textbook and Sakura, come here" Harry looked at me and gave me a sympathetic look… I smiled in return and walked over to Snape…

"Yes Professor Snape?" He looked at me weird…

"This class might be difficult for you… try to keep up ok" I know he said something different than he wanted to say…

"Don't worry Professor…" I walked back to Harry…

"What did he want?" Harry asked….

"Oh nothing…"

…

"Hey Sakura"

"Yes?"

"Did you say something to Snape because he kept on looking at you weirdly… I have never seen him give someone that look"

"I didn't do anything bad I don't think"

"Ok, we have Hagrid now"

"Cool! I get to meet the Giant!" I said with stars in my eyes

"Hahaha!" the trio laughed at me

…

"Hi Hagrid!"

"Hi Harry, Hermione and Ron! And you must be Sakura"

"That's me!" I raised my hand

"Ok guys I have a treat for you! Come with me"

We followed Hagrid to the edge of the forest and there… was some type of horse bird…

"Meet Buckbeak he is a Hippogriff!" he fed him a squirrel… _Poor Squirrel if he saw that he would probably cry…_

"Now… would anyone like to pat him!" He asked and everyone took a step back besides me and Harry… I raised my hand…

"Ah… Sakura, ok come forward" I started walking forward and Buckbeak screech and went up on his hind legs… "Get Back!" he told me…

_Frikin creature…_ I struck him with an icy cold stare that in interrogation, gets me answers… Buckbeak stopped… walked forward and bowed… really low…

"I have never seen him do that… or any Hippogriff… he is showing his respect towards you" Hagrid said in awe… so I bowed back… and stood back up and when I did Buckbeak did also… he walked up to me and pushed out his head… in return I patted him

"Well done!" Hagrid started clapping and so did everyone else… "Would you like to ride him?"

"Wha-!" before I could object I was already on Buckbeak's back an off flying

"Awesome! Whoo Hoo!" I yelled and people cheered… we did a round of flying and than we went back down to Hagrid… Yet again everyone was clapping…

"Well done Sakura… who's turn next? Ok Harry!"

"What?"

"Walk up slowly bow, and see if he bows back" He did just that patted him and went for a fly and came back… Another round of appause…

"Ha! If Potter can do it anyone can" Malfoy said high and proud and walked up to Buckbeak and insulted him calling him stupid… BIG MISTAKE

Buckbeak screeched and tried to attack Malfoy… but he missed…

"Ah! I'm gonna die!" Malfoy screamed… realised nothing happened got up and started bragging that he was so much better it stopped itself… whilst everyone was still staring but not at him… passed him… he turned around…

"S-Sakura!" He looked at me wide eyed…

"You are such and idiot" I said between breaths… I was standing, facing Malfoy arms open and blood dripping down my body…

"Sakura!" Harry yelled

"SAKURA!" Hermione screamed and everyone ran over to me…

"Were are you hurt?" Ron asked

"You idiot can't you see all the blood coming from her back!" I had a large gash straight down my back…

"Ah!" I gasped and I just about fell over if some one didn't hold me up… it's soft… I open my eyes and see Buckbeak holding me up with his neck nudging me in the face with his to say he was sorry…

"Out of the way!" a loud voice boomed… Snape! He looked at me wide eyed walked up to me and picked me up… bridal style…

"Move I have to get her to the infirmary!" he yelled at the crowding students

"Thank you Severus" Hagrid said…

Hagrid took Buckbeak and said that the class was dismissed… missing that three are already gone…

…

"It'll be ok Sakura hold on!" Hermione said to me… Ron and Harry saying their agreements…

"Do something useful and open the door!" Snape bit out… and they did just that… and when he walked up some steps…

"ARHHHH!" I screamed _I god! It Hurts! Buckbeak's foot was dirty and had bad substances on it… it is blocking my chakra! I need to get Tsunade and Shizune! Or…_

I felt Snape's mouth near my ear… "Hold on Sakura… I wont let anything happen" he whispered to me… I could bearly hear it…

"ARHHHH!" I screamed again this time a crowd has formed and people were turning pale of the sight with all the blood…

"Severus!" Dumbledore called out already in step "what happened?"

"Hippogriff" was all he said because I cut it off with another scream… but this time I added words…

"Albus…. Must… get… Tsunade… tell… her… code… purple…and… blue… go! ARHHHH!" he looked at me and nodded and told McGonagall to get the portkey…

Reaching the infirmary Dumbledore turned to Harry and the others…

"You can come in but you must stay out of the way and don't interfere ok"

The nodded in response they sat on one of the beds on the opposite side of the room watching in horror for their new friend…

"Severus put her down here!" Pomfery told him and he did just that… he layed me down on my stomach revealing the gash…

"This is really bad!" Madam Pomfery stated the obvious…

"Dumbledore, the portkey" McGonagall gave it to him…

He looked at me and said "I'll get your mum… don't worry you wont die"

Before her could activate the portkey Pomfery told Dumbledore

"She will be fine… she just needs a blood potion and a spell… no need to get her Mother"

"I'm sorry… you don't understand… you can try but I will be back" with that he was gone…

…

Konoha…

Lady Tsundae was hard at work, drinking sake when a strange man appeared…

"Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes who are you?"

"Albus Dumbledore"

"Oh the guy from Angel's mission… why are you here"

"She got injured protecting a student and said code purple and blue… and she lost a lot of blood"

"**WHAT! SHIZUNE GET IBIKI, KAKASHI AND ALL OTHER JONIN THAT CAN SPARE! NOW!"**

"Yes Milady"

Two seconds later… litually they were all assembled…

Ibiki, Anko, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, Raido and Shizune were ready to go…

"That was quick"

"We heard you scream our names… we were just in the lounge" Kakashi said all calm and relaxed…

"What is wrong Lady Tsunade?" Kurenai asked

"Sakura has been greatly injured… this is her client… he came here to get us… we are to fix the situation or she will die!"

Everyone stiffened at the thought of Angel Dying…

"Kakashi leave a clone to tell Shikaku the info"

"Yes" he did just that

Tsunade nodded at Dumbledore and he said "Everyone touch the plate and don't let go" and they did just that…

And they arrived to "ARHHH!" They all felt their heart sink at the sound of Angel's cry…

There was a very, very large group of students watching in horror at Sakura and also when all the strange people came

"**GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU IMBICILES!"** Tsunade screamed at the teachers and Madam Pomfery that were trying to help Sakura

"Who are you" Snape bit out in an icy tone…. And an even icier tone someone bit back

"**Get away from Angel"** And the owner of the voice was none other than Ibiki Morino

All of the teachers practically wet themselves as well as the students but Snape held his ground…

"SHIZUNE GIVE ME THE KIT!"

"Yes Milady!"

"COME ON! Angel! Please don't leave me!" Tsunade said practically in tears… "GET ME SOME SPACE!" she barked at the jonin watching in horror… and went to work…

Each one grabbed a teacher and moved them away and formed a human circle around the bed so no one could get anywhere near Sakura…

"ARHHH!" Asuma, tightened his fists till there white… and tried to hold back tears for the girl he loved as a little sister… he wasn't the only one either… Kakashi, Genma, Raido and Kurenai and Anko were having a hard time…Ibiki even looked upset… but only those who knew him well, knew that he treasured her like a sister… Kurenai let some tears trickle down her cheek and everyone watching new… that these people loved Sakura with their whole heart…

"Dumbledore Who are these people!" Snape was seething…

"They are her family and the only way she will survive…"

"But we were doing everything we could! What can they do that we can't!" Pomfery stated…

"Her Body wont allow you to heal her… it would reject it… she can't even heal it herself, and were she comes from… she is the best…"

…

It has been ten minutes and the screaming has completely subsided… all you could hear was faint snoring…

"She will be fine… she will be on bed rest for two days and she will be as good as new" Tsunade said discarding the blood covered gloves…

All ninja sighed and moved to see their Angel… everyone has taken a place on the beds either side or on the window sill above the bed… but Asuma, climbed in with her and let her snuggle…

"Dumbledore-san, I would pull her out but that is her decision… so when she wakes up, she can decide… Well! I have a village to run and Sake to drink!" she walked over to the bed were the jonins were crowding… "Look I know you want to stay and so do I, but we need to go… we have stayed for as long as we could" They nodded and went back to the plate but not until they all said goodbye…

Anko, Genma and Raido patted her forehead affectionately… Shizune, Kurenai and Tsunade kissed her forehead… Asuma climbed out of bed and kissed her on the cheek… Kakashi kissed her forehead and said he loved her… and Ibiki, when no Ninja was looking

Kissed her temple…

The group of ninja grabbed the plate again and was gone….

…

"Sakura!" "Your awake!" "It's good to have you back!"

"Thankyou guys!" I said looking at my friends… Harry, Hermione and Ron…

"What happened?"

"A bunch of scary people came and healed you and left" Ron said

"Hahaha! What did they look like?"

"Well…." And they went on to describe what they looked like….

"When did they leave?"

"Pretty much straight away, but not after some events…"

"What do you mean?" I raised and eyebrow… well I tried to but I was laying on my stomach…

"Well the scary lady with purple hair, and two guys one with a scar on his face and the other wearing a bandana patted your head, The scary blonde woman with the big bust and the two nicer woman kissed your forehead… The cute guy with the beard that nearly cried before hopped out of bed from hugging you and kissed your cheek… the hot guy with silver hair and covers most of his face kissed your forehead and said the loved you and really REALLY scary man wearing the trench coat when none of the others were looking… kissed your temple…."

"Really…"

"Hey Sakura… which one is your boyfriend? The guy with the beard, silver haired guy or the really scary guy?"

"Hahaha! Asuma and Kakashi which is the beard and the silver… they are like my brothers… I love them and they love me!"

"What about the scary guy… DON'T TELL ME YOUR DATING HIM!" Ron shrieked…

"Ibiki… no we are not dating… I he is like an elder brother as well, but not many people know that…" I said in a cheery voice…

"What was the scary busty woman saying about pulling you out?"

"Pulling me out of this school… She is my mum"

"Well that explains…" Hermione made a gesture to push up her boobs…

"Hahaha! No more like adoptive mother"

xxx


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 31 – Umbridge busted**

After all of the commotion I had to get a cover story… and they all bought it! It is now my first day back for lessons after everything, my back is still tender… and I had to beg the ministry not to kill Buckbeak… it took a lot of flirting, but it worked… eventually…

The first lesson of the day is…. A double DADA… yay! Spell time… It is the only class that I haven't missed…

"Good morning Class" she said in that creepy sweet voice that reminds me of Orochimaru…

She got a couple of mumbles in response sooo…. "That isn't good… I'll try again… Good Morning Class!"

"Good Morning Professor Umbridge" we all drawled out…

"Much Better… now if you turn to you books…" _She is an insult to Mount Myōboku!_

Hermione raised her hand… but the toad noticed… but didn't try too… she finally 'Noticed'

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I have finished the book and it has no parts on using magic"

"Why on earth would you want to use magic! It is no like you are going to be attacked in the classroom now! And who would want to attack children anyway?"

Harry stood up and said "Oh I don't know… um maybe… Lord Voldermort!"_ Sit down idiot kid!_

Just as soon as Umbridge turned… Harry was returned to his seat… _Got to love chakra wire!_

"Who said that! Come on I know one of you did! Answer me!"

"Um… what did we say Professor Umbridge…no one has said anything after your small speech" I said to keep Harry out of trouble…

"It was Potter Professor Umbridge!" Malfoy said… _Damn that rat!_

"Well than Mr Potter detention for you and Miss Haruno for both telling lies" she told the room… I switched my gaze over to Malfoy and he looked…. _Sorry! That son of a bitch! Getting Harry into trouble go me into trouble… not out fool!_

…

Class has ended and I had double 'Home studies' whilst Harry and Ron had Quiddich practise… Hermione sat with me in the grand hall reading… Pride and Prejudice…

When someone tapped me on the shoulder…

"Ah!" I winced…

"I'm sorry!" I turned around… _Malfoy?_

"What do you want Draco?" I sighed and completely turned towards him faking extra pain…

"I want to thank you and to say sorry for getting you in trouble… I only wanted Potter in trouble not you" he said giving a seductive smirk… _Not working! Trust me I have seen much better than that!_

"You shouldn't want to get Harry into trouble, it isn't nice"

"Potter is Potter… but anyway… this weekend we are going down town… I wandered if you wanted lunch with me?"

_HELP ME! SOMEONE!_

"Draco! Get back into your seat!" we turn to our left and see… Snape? _He never tells him to go back to his seat… Ever! From all the stories I have heard…_

Draco looked shocked and left but not after saying "Think about it"… now Snape was right next to me…_ let the fun begin_

I started turning back around when I gasped and winced dramatically

"Are you ok Sakura?" he had a concerned voice…

"I should be fine… Thankyou Professor" I smiled warmly and he retreated out of the room, but not before I saw that blush…

"What was that about?" Hermione looked at me weirdly…

"I dunno? You know as much as I do" we continued until the bell went…

…

"Double Potions…. Argh!" Harry whined…

"It's not too bad… but than again, I like blowing things up sooo" I drawled… and we walked into class… and Malfoy was there…

"Hey Sakura, sit over here" He suggested…

"No I have to stay with Hermione because I am still catching up"

"Ok than… don't forget what I told you"

"I wont" and than I said under my breath that only the trio could hear… "because it will haunt me forever" and we chuckled together and sat in the middle row…

"Be quiet" _I wonder if he says that every time he comes into the classroom?_

"Today we will be making Polyjuice potion, and because of last time… we can take off out robes, and wear these instead" He pointed to some aprons on the wall…

"Professor Snape never lets us use the aprons" people pondered…

I walked up and grabbed and apron for me and Hermione

"OK, copy out what is on the board and start when you are ready"

…

"Ok Sakura… We need Fluxweed… it is on the top shelf and you should be able to reach it" She said referring to my height…

"Ok"

I walked over to were she pointed and saw a jar that said 'Fluxweed'… I could feel the gaze of eyes… _Hm… predictable… and just creepy Malfoy!_

I reached up and it is just out of my reach… so I stand on my tiptoes and stretched real far… BIG MISTAKE! I felt a tare on my back and stopped exactly where I was… feeling the blood go down my back… "Ah!" I gasped… it didn't hurt as much as last time… no way near it but it stang like a bitch…

I heard a stool being pushed away and fast footsteps coming towards me and a hand on my opposite shoulder to my sore a hand on my wrist

"I will be back, I am just taking Miss Haruno to the Infirmary… Draco is in charge"

With that said we exited to classroom him leading me the infirmary again…

…

"Miss Haruno! Are you ok?"

"Her wound opened up slightly" he took me to one of the beds and laid me down… one thing I noticed was just before we were in the infirmary… he moved his hands to my shoulder and wrist…

Snape watched as she cut off my shirt and unclasped my bra and healed and bandages my wound… I sat back up and stood… but I was no longer in a shirt just a bra, pants and shoes… last time I stayed on my stomach and Tsunade put a shirt on me but this time…

"Is that a tattoo?" Snape asked pointing to my stomach…

"That is a long story… that I don't really like to share… sorry"

"Its ok…" Snape said with something in his eyes… sadness?

"Here is a shirt for you" she handed be a t-shirt, but it didn't cover my ANBU tattoo…

"Um you wouldn't happen to have a bandanna would you?" I said suggesting to the tat…

"Yes of coarse" she came back with a red bandanna and I tied it over it…

"Thankyou" And we left the infirmary and went back to class…

…

"Hey Sakura! Are you ok?" Hermione asked worried…

"Yes I am perfectly fine" I gave her a 50 watt smile…

…

"I am going to have to heal that" I said aloud to myself…

"What did you say Sakura?" Harry asked…

"Oh nothing"

We were on our way to detention…

We walked into her office… and gagged…Pink, cats and more cats…

"Good you are on time… would you like some tea?"

"No, thankyou" we both replied…

"So what are we doing?" Harry asked…

"You are writing out lines"

"What are we writing?" I asked…

"I must not tell lies"

"How many times?"

"Until the message sinks in…"

We were just about to begin when… there was no ink…

"Oh, these are special quills… you wont need any"

So we started writing…

~_I must not tell lies~_

I wrote out and I realised something… the ink was red and… it smelt like blood… there was a stinging sensation in my writing hand and when I looked…

_~I must not tell lies~_

Was written exactly how I wrote it on the paper… I saw Harry about to write his second line when I grabbed his hand… and he saw mine…

"Well it didn't take long now did it?... you are free to go now"

So we left… Harry looked like he was in pain and I was seething…

_Mission objective 1- Protect the students of Hogwarts from all threats…_

Deloris Umbridge = Threat… which means…_ She must be eliminated!_

…

"Um Harry why don't you go back to the common room… I have to talk to Dumbledore about some work from home… Ok?"

"Ok… see you later than" I smiled and walked off…

…

"Lemon Drops" and the staircase descended and I walked up into the Headmasters Office…

"Oh, Hello Sakura, what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked looking passed the other person in the room… Snape

"Well um…" and I saw them both look towards my hand rapped in a cloth stained slightly in blood…

"Hm… I am hear to report forbidden use of torture on students of Hogwarts… which means it goes against them being protected…" I said dropping a second meaning…

Dumbledore signalled me over with his hand and Snape looked over fascinated at my claim… but when he saw what was underneath the cloth… He looked pissed

"Dumbledore, this is the blood quill, that when you write with it, you are writing with your own blood and it imbeds itself in your hand"

"I am familiar with this device and I know that it is forbidden… Sakura who did this to you?"

I sighed… "Umbridge… to me and Harry"

"It says _~I must not tell lies~_ why?" Dumbledore said to me

"I was sticking up for Harry so she dragged us both to detention, and than I came here"

"This will be reported… and if it continues I will let the guard deal with it"

"Do you think that will be necessary?" Snape asked…

"Guard?" I said with a raised eyebrow…_ I wonder…_

"Well Sakura, I hired a guard to protect the school from harm, and the students…"

"Does Professor Snape know who the guard is?"

"No… it is up to the guard" I nodded…

"Snape take Sakura and heal her wounds… Madam Pomfery is busy and I know you can handle it"

"Of coarse" and he started walking to the staircase… I glanced back… and he gave me a worried look…

I nodded back to him and left with Snape…

xxx


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 32 – All is revealed**

After we left Dumbledore's office we headed towards Snape's office

We descended the flight of stair to his office and when we walked

I went and sat on is desk looking around… his room was plain and boring…

When he walked up to me, he was holding a jar…

"Give me your hand please" he said with a sincere voice…

I gave him my hand and let him put the ointment on knowing that I could heal it just as quick with a bit of chakra… after he applied it he went and put it back on the shelf and came back and stood in front of me again…

I put my hands back and leaned back slightly and looked him in the eyes… they were full of something… sadness?

"Why do you look at me like that?" I asked… his eyes went downcast…

"You remind me of someone… someone close to me…"

"Who?" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair…

"Lilly Potter"

"Potter?"

"Harry's mother… and the love of my life…" He told me his story… it was sad, and it explained why he couldn't stand Harry… he had her eyes…

"Will you tell me about your tattoo's now?"

"Yes… but only if you tell me about yours"

We both explained… I left out lots of details and he told me he was a death eater but has given it up for teaching…

"You know how Dumbledore said he hired a guard…"

"Yes…"

"Well… that is me… I am the guard… protecting Malfoy, Harry those people that came to heal me… they are my colleagues and also what you would say boss…"

He just looked at me weirdly…

"Humph! I guess seeing is believing right?" I made a hand sign… "Shadow clone jutsu!" and 'poof 5 replicas of me appeared…

"What… What is that?"

"Ninjutsu… I am a Ninja… I am a tool… I kill, protect, save… I do what I am told… but… the leaf village is a little different… we can decide if we want the mission or not… the Hokage, whom is the leader of the village cares for us… it is a hard life but a good life"

"So Dumbledore hired you to protect the school?…"

"Yes… you are taking this better than I thought" I dispelled the clones

"It wasn't my only mission… my other mission is to Kill Lord Voldermort"

"THAT IS INSANE!"

"Relax… it will all be ok in the end"

"So after all of this, you will go back home?"

"Pretty much!"

"Thankyou Sakura… you helped me move on… Thankyou… you are like the little daughter we never had…"

"Thankyou… that is really sweet of you?" _I guess… he sees me as his daughter… that explains why he carried me like a baby to the Infirmary, and whispered to me… who would have thought?_

He smiled at me… an actual smile… "To think that we would turn out to be like this…"

"Yeah"

With that I went back to the common room to find an anxious trio still up…

"Why are you guys still awake?"

"Sakura! We were so worried! You said you would be back but that was an hour ago!" Harry said

"I had a lot to do… and discuss ok… no worries! Lets go to bed ok!"

…

In the Grand Hall in the morning… a Umbridge was missing, I glanced at Dumbledore and he had a look of worry etch on his face… he told me last night that Umbridge has left the castle and probably will try and get himself arrested, so Voldermort could attack… I activated my senjutsu and located Hundreds of chakra signatures not to far away from the castle and one genin level… just under Harry's…

Just as I was about to take a bite out of my toast… to doors opened to reveal two toads one pink and black, and what appears to be minions… under further inspection I realised that one was Umbridge and the other the Minister of Magic… plus the minions… _Chakra all together… barely chunin level… now for some fun…_

"Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for crimes against the Ministry…" he said walking towards the front with toad and minions in toe…

So being a good guard and wanting to get paid I stood up… toast in one hand and stood facing the 'possy' whilst still eating…

"And who are you?" the Minister frowned at me…

"Miss Haruno, get out of the way unless you want to be sent to Ascaban as well" the pink toad told me…

"Sakura, sit down" I could hear people whispering to me… I smirked and finished my toast…

I continued smirking and told everyone aloud…

"Now, now what type of good guard will I be if a let a buffoon and a traitor plus some sheep terrorise my charge that I am not protect"

"A guard! Ha! Don't make my laugh!" The pink toad continued to talk…

I looked at her with a board expression and said… "Shut up before I kill you, traitor"

"Traitor! Kill me! Minister I believe that is a treat! You will be arrested as well!"

"Hahaha! Good luck with that! Unless you want the Fire country and Wind country declaring war against you people… I would choose wiser words…"

"Did you say Fire country?" The Minister looked in awe…

"So I guess you have heard of the Hidden Leaf Village… Allow me to properly introduce myself… My name is Sakura Haruno, Head Medical Ninja, Third seat of the Torture and Interrogation squad and Head ANBU Medic and last but not least Head Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village, God-daughter to the third Hokage and adoptive daughter to the fifth Hokage." I told the Minister and he paled…

"You are lying!" the pink toad insisted

I made a familiar hand sign… "Kia!" and smoke covered me and when it cleared… it showed me in my complete ninja garb minus the trench coat…

"Now Minister if you are to arrest someone, that would be Umbridge, 1 she tortured students with a Blood quill and 2… she is in league with Voldermort"

His eyes widened and looked at Umbridge…

"Would you believe me or that lying girl Minister"

"Look it is either you get arrested or I kill you… personally I want to kill you, you are an insult to the toads and you annoy me"

"Ha! As if you could beat me… you muggle… are you even a Witch?… I could beat you easily"

"Than why don't we Duel… to the death… lets settle this… we will have to go to the Quiddich pitch though… because I want everyone to see me beat you"

"Accepted"

…

With that the Minister his sheep and the entre school are at the Quiddich pitch… watching the fight…

"This is a fight do the death! There will be no restrictions and the only rule is, you can only hurt each other… Begin!" The Minister said…

"**Avada Kedavra****!"** Umbridge yelled out and cast it upon me… everything was deathly silent until a laugh was heard…

"HAHAHA! THAT TICKLES!" Everyone was mind boggled… the killing curse… only tickled…

"Is that all you got… No offence but you wizards and witches are much less powerful than we are… If I wanted to I could destroy the entire school with one punch"

"There you go again… off telling lies!"

"Would you like a demonstration…" I raised my fist and punched the ground… completely destroying the Quiddich pitch… only the stands remained and a bruised Umbridge that just completely wet herself…

"Sorry Dumbledore! I'll fix it!" I made hand signs that I have made many times before… "Earth style: Open field!" I slammed my hand on the ground… and there… the Quiddich pitch turned back to normal… but slightly more green than before…

Yet again the stands were quiet…

"Time to finish this…" I walked over to her… and she stank like pee and was crying…

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I AM SORRY! I'LL GO TO ASCABAN! DON'T KILL ME!"

"On one condition… tell me when Voldermort will attack?"

"3 o'clock, when the school bells ring to finish the day, he said"

"Nice!" and walked away…

…

"It's 3 o'clock! Where is he! I am soo board…" I whined to Dumbledore…

"Be patient and drink your tea"

Me, Dumbledore and Harry are sitting in front of the school, sipping tea, whilst the rest of the students are behind a barrier protecting the school… waiting for Voldermort to come…

"Ah! Here he comes… I can sense him…" I a whoosh of black… there stood over a hundred death eaters and Voldermort…

"Ah, Tom! You are late you know… you said 3 and I think it is 3:01… but at least you showed up…. By the way, would you like some tea?" I asked the supposed scariest Wizard ever…

"What is this? Some kind of joke! Give me Harry Potter and no one else will die!"

In a poof of smoke I was out of my chair and next to Voldermort my arm resting on him and sipping some tea…

"I don't think I can do that… After all I was sent here to protect the school and kill you" I went back to the table at lightning speed and put down my cup and turned back to Voldermort…

"You will have to kill me first" I stated, board expression on my face… not a care in the world…

"You will die now! **Avada Kedavra**!" a green flash of light hit me and… yet again I laughed…

"Hahaha! It really does tickle!" Voldermort was at a loss of words…

"Now lets make this 1 on 1 ok?" I pulled out the hilt of my head cleaver, walked up away from the table and simply… swung my sword…

"ARHHHH!" the cries of many could be heard… Voldermort turned around and saw… that his army… was gone… dead… nothing…

…

"What are you?"

"Well… my name is Sakura Haruno… but from were I come from, people call me Angel!" with that said I ran lightning speed up to Voldermort… placed my hand on his head…

"Bye, bye now! And don't go haunting little girls in their dreams in the after life!"

His eyes widened and I shot a powerful pulse of chakra through his body severing his heart, brain, lungs and many other vital organs… _Argh! Too much chakra volt… need food…_

"Well the feared Tom Riddle… isn't all that strong…" I deadpanned to the gobsmacked watchers…

…

That was two days ago… I have now said goodbye to everyone… and I am ready to use the portkey to Australia, to see my family… only for a day though…

"Thankyou Dumbledore… I will see you in three hours"

And with that I touched the stereo and a pull at the Navel…

…

"Ah… Circular Quay…"

I caught a train to Wollongong, and ran full pelt down to were I know my family should be… the one thing that my family did together was go to church on Easter Sunday…

I have been running full pelt and I have finally got there… I better Henge… wouldn't want to see two Sakura Harunos… one is enough…

"Man… this place hasn't changed…" I walk down towards the church and nearly burst out crying at seeing all the familiar faces that I grew up with… I have only changed my Hair colour to brown, eyes to blue, and my voice softer… like Hinata's…

"Hi, and welcome to Church!" I exchange handshakes with a lady that was always so kind… "And what is your name?"

"Tsunade Senju"

"Well Tsunade, my name is Jenny Peters"

I smiled warmly and looked around… everything is the same as I remembered… now to find me, and the rest of my family…

I walk in to the main part of the church… and see a Large family…

I walk up with a smile on my face and went up to my mum… "Hi, my name is Tsunade Senju, would you mind if I sit here?"

"No of coarse" I go around being introduced to my whole family by… me… I was always a little to out going and different… I couldn't help but smile…

"Oh and this little one here is my Niece… she will be two soon… Her name is Annabelle, or Bell for short" _so they did have a child…_ "And this little baby here… is Clayton" _And they had a child as well_… "Hey there is one person you haven't met… my little Sister…"

"Hey I'm taller than you, and we are not that much apart in age"

"Hahaha! Let me guess you are twins"

"How did you guess?"

I laughed in response…

…

It was now time to go so I asked an innocent question…

"You have touched my heart so much… Can I take a photo of you all together, so I can show my family and friends at home, and also get them to come next year maybe!"

"Sure we would love to, would you like to be in it as well?" Mum asked…

"No I'm alright!"_ I am already in it… mum…_

"Thankyou so much!"

We exchanged goodbyes and I was off again…

"Circular Quay… it has always been a beautiful sight…"

I look down to my right and see a little radio in the middle of the path that no one else can see… I rest my hand on it…_ one, two, three_

"How was it?" I looked at him with tears in my eyes and showed him the photo that I already had developed and framed… one big and one small…

"What a lovely family you have"

"Thankyou"

"You know what to do" he gave me a plate and _one, two, three_

…

"SAKURA!"

"Hey Okaa-san, Nee-san look what I got!" I showed them the picture and they smiled…

"Looks like you will need more charms to go with that bracelet!"

"I guess I will"

xxx


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 33 – A shocking change**

'Nock, Nock'

"Hm…"

'Nock, Tap, Nock'

"Crap!" I get up and open up my door to the balcony…

"It took you long enough…"

"Kakashi!"

I looked at his injuries and sighed…

"You need to go to hospital for these… I don't have the equipment… than I promise I will take you home… ok?"

"Hmmm…"

…

Morning comes too early…

"Hmm…"

"I see you are awake…"

I open my eyes to see a bemused Kakashi…

"AH!"

"You have to go to work soon and I made you breakfast, got your clothes and even got your toiletries!"

"How are you so happy in the morning?"

"I am like you on Christmas! Unless I was out the night before…." He trailed off…

"Thankyou Kakashi" I stood up kissed him on the cheek and had a nice shower before a full days work… which consisted on paperwork, signing for missions, council meetings, A-ranked and S-ranked missions, healing people or scaring the crap out of people for information… FUN!

…

"Sakura-sama"

"Yes?"

"Someone dropped this off for you" Lea a young Chunin that does the sorting out for me and works at my front desk dropped off a bag and a coffee…

"The Bastard better have a good reason…"

I left my done paperwork that I finished a while ago and I was reading a not so good book… and headed over to the T&I building…

When a bag of dangos and Coffee gets dropped off for me usually means boring Meeting that I must attend for ANBU and I cannot miss… sometimes they are not boring but half the time they discuss some things that the council have told us to do…

…

I walk in and sit in my seat…

"Now that Sakura-sama is here… we are to discuss the issue of Sasuke Uchiha… The council has approved to put him under curfew and put chakra restraints and have a constant ANBU guard checking him every 2 hours, were he is and what he is doing…"

"Shouldn't the Uchiha be put in jail?"

"It was considered but he and his brother is the last of his clan so he needs to rebuild it…"

"But wasn't he after his brother?"

"His brother is After the Uzumaki boy, so if he stays in the village, his brother will come to him"

…

"Well that was boring"

"The council could have had us there when they made the verdict to save that two hours…" Ibiki said rubbing his shoulders…

"Are you sore?"

"Just a little stiff from sitting in that chair for two hours…" I walk up to him and place my hands on his shoulders and pushed in some chakra…

"Thankyou, Sakura" Ibiki said with slight warmness in his tone…

"No problem"

'Poof' ANBU Bear appeared…

"Sakura-sama, Ibiki-san, Lady Tsunade has requested you immediately"

"Why?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Jiraiya-sama have returned. Kakashi-san is already there with Yamato-san and Sai."

"Thankyou Bear" 'poof' he was gone…

…

We were now walking passed my office…

"Ibiki, you go on, I have to give Tsunade the new roster for the Hospital to double check and some more missions came through…"

"Ok"

Ibiki walked in just in time to hear Naruto wail

"BUT WHAT ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ISN'T ON OUR TEAM ANYMORE!"

Tsunade sighed… "Ah! Ibiki... maybe you can explain to him why Sakura isn't on their team anymore"

"Because the skill level between you two" he said pointing to Naruto and Sasuke "And Sakura is too different, so she might be on missions with you, but that is highly unlikely"

"I told you dobe… she has always been weak, that's why she isn't on our team" Sasuke told Naruto

And when he said that the killing intent slightly rolling off everyone In the room besides the two genin, for insulting their little sister and daughter…

…

"Okaa-san! I have the new roster and missions, and I finished all the paperwork sooo… we can go out drinking tonight!" I said fist pumping…

"Who are you?" A cold voice with a hint of lust in it asked…. I turned to him…

"I am insulted you don't remember me Sasuke, even though you just insulted me before and nearly had half the room wanting to attack you…" I said back smiling brightly…

"I didn't insult you, I insulted our weak former team-mate"

With that I slapped my face…

"Oh that's right… I still have the henge when sneaking away from Lee… and Sasuke, I wasn't kicked off the team, its that you two are still genin and I am Jonin, Head Jonin to be exact, Head Medical ninja, third seat to the T&I squad" _I left out the ANBU part…_

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked again… "Kai!" I released the henge

"S-S-S-"

"Yes Naruto Sa-ku-ra" Kakashi told him sounding out the syllables…

"Kakashi, way to go and spoil the fun!" I pouted…

"Sakura?" Both Naruto and Sasuke questioned

"Ah I see you finally remember me… yes I am Sakura your old team-mate"

"Sakura since when was Kakashi-sensei just Kakashi to you?" Sasuke asked… slightly demanded…

"It's Sakura-sama to you now Naruto and Sasuke, if you listened before, she is your superior… she is my superior as well"

"WOW! Sakura-chan are you really the Head jonin!"

"Yep and everything else I said"

"WOW! THAT IS SO COOL!"

"Now why don't we have some lunch and catch up!"

"ICHIRAKU!"

"No Naruto it isn't big enough but there is a café that is and serves ramen"

"Yeah!"

"You are all invited, Yamato, Sai, Ibiki, Shizune, Okaa-san, Jiji"

"What about me" Kakashi said pointing to him self and pretending fake hurt…

"You too silly" I walk up to him and kiss him on the cheek… just for Naruto to screech…

"ARE YOU DATEING KAKA-SENSEI?"

"No Naruto, I love him, but as a brother! Just like you!" _And Asuma, Ibiki and many others…_ I added inwardly..

"Oh! Its ok than!"

…

We have now caught up and everyone has left besides Ibiki, Naruto and Sasuke…

'Poof' right beside me and Ibiki an ANBU appeared…

"Sakura-sama, Ibiki-sama, Squirrels ANBU team came back, critically injured and we acquire your assistance immediately"

"Tell Okaa-san immediately about the situation"

"Yes"

"Sorry guys but we have to go bye" and in a 'Poof' of smoke we were both gone…

"Hey Sasuke-teme, will you pay?"

"No dobe, there is Money already there for the bill" he said pointing to were Ibiki was…

"Hey, do you think those two are together?"

"No Dobe" _"They better not be"_

xxx


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 34 – Brotherly love **

"Sakura-sama! This way!" Lea was leading me and Ibiki to the room of ANBU…

I open the door and… the sight was horrific…

"Squirrel, Report!" Ibiki barked… Out of everyone… he was the less injured

"The Akatsuki base you had us search… it had the members, Hidan and Kakuzu were still there… they… are incredibly strong" Ibiki nodded…

"Ibiki, hunt down Ino and Hinata… Please, as quickly as possible" I barked out and he gave me a cold stare, that slightly warmed… he nodded his head and disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke…

"Sakura!" I turn to the door…

"Okaa-san, Nee-san, pick one and work quickly!" I said to them… referring to the rest of the ANBU… I had my hands inside ANBU Possum… the worst of them all, with horrible lacerations everywhere, and she skin and muscle above his heart was missing…

'Poof' Ibiki returned with two girls in each arm…

"Get! Hurry up and help!" I ordered… they looked around the room and paled… but went to work anyway… Ibiki was in the back corner watching everything unfold…

…

3 hours later…

"Hmm… this is…. I couldn't…" I sighed… "His injuries were to severe… there was nothing that I could do… I am sorry" I told everyone in the room… after about half an hour we moved possum to another room, and had everyone try to save him… but it was so late… the injury to his heart couldn't be repaired…

"I am sure you did everything you could Sakura-sama…" Squirrel said… "Could you… tell…" he trailed off…

Possum AKA – Masaki Jing… was married with a child…

"Yes, I will tell her"…

I walked out of the room to be met with the sad eyes of Tsunade, Shizune, Ino and Hinata… And the incredibly pissed eyes that wanted revenge for his subordinate and friend… Ibiki…

Ever since Naruto and Sasuke left, Hinata and Ino wanted to get stronger… Last year I took them under my wing and taught them Medical Ninjutsu and some chakra enhanced fighting techniques that would benefit them…

They still have a way to go, but when I was at Hogwarts… they passed the jonin exam… everyone in the Konoha 12 is jonin… besides Naruto and Sasuke…

…

I walked up to a door in a way that I have done before… but never wished for it to happen… I nock twice and a cute little boy answers…

"Mummy guess what? It's Sakura-sama!" the little boy of five greeted me with a big smile…

"Hello Sakura-san, what can I do for you?" I looked at her and at her little son… and I realised something a bit different about Mia… she had a growing belly… _Oh GOD!_

"Can I come in Mia?" she gave me a big smile…

"Sure!" and opened the door for me, and I walked in and took a place standing in her living room…

"Why don't you sit down?" I look at her and shake my head…

"Why don't you take a walk with me Mia… can the little rascal stay by himself?"

"Yes, I'll just tell my neighbour, and I'll grab my coat" She sounded more serious now…

"But mum… can't I go with you?"

"No… we wont be too long ok?" With that we left…

…

"Sakura-san, where are we going?" I look back…

"To my office"

…

We entered and I sat behind my desk and Mia took a seat in front…

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"3 months and counting!" she said in a happy tone…_ I am so sorry…_ I was struggling so hard…

I take a deep breath, walk in front of my desk and stand before Mia, with a hand on her shoulder…

"I am sorry Mia, but I promise… I will help you raised both children…" I pull out a slightly cracked mask… and give it to her…

… Small tears began to fall… than bigger ones… until I was holding a heartbroken pregnant widow… Lea heard the cries and came in as well and helped calm her down…

"Lea, I am assigning you to a mission… you are to take care of the Jing family until further notice… do you accept?"

"Yes Sakura-sama"

"Mia I have to go…your husband left us with vital information, that will help save the village…" I looked back at her and she nodded…

I left my office and could still hear the cries… whilst walking to the T&I building… I couldn't help but shed some small tears…

…

I walk into the usually scary building, but it was in chaos… there were people running around preparing for the long meeting ahead all doing their share of the work…

I walk down the hall, with a glare that rivals Ibiki's and head into the main meeting room… It is circular room so you can see everyone during the meetings… in front of the doors, I higher desk with three seats on it… in the middle is Okaa-san, to her left is Koharu and to her right is Homura… the another table to the left has 4 seats… Me Ibiki, Shikaku and Squirrel… and the largest desk on the right has six seats for the clans, Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara and Yamanaka clans.

There are also those who stand behind those seated… Shizune and Asuma stand behind Okaa-san, the clan head's children because they are all over the age of 16 stand behind their parents learning, Anko stands behind Ibiki, ANBU captains stand behind Squirrel, usually Lea stands behind me but she isn't here… so I asked Kakashi… if he isn't late…

I take my place and wait for the rest of the people to file in…

_I wonder if Shikamaru will be seated for this meeting…_

People start to file in at mass amounts…_ looks like they were talking before hand if they all came in together…_

All the clan Head's and their children besides the Nara walk in together… in a loud noise…

"Quiet! Take your seats, so we can begin when the others get here!" I yell at the mass of people at the door…

They all take their respectable places but… "Neji? Why are you here as well?"

"I was asked to attended also" I nod and the room quiets…

"Shikaku… did Shikamaru run off again?" I asked bemused at the slightly agitated father and board looking son…

He smirks and takes his seat as Head ninja and Shikamaru sits in the clan seat…

"So that is why you were late… explaining things?" He nodded and the rest of the people filed in….

Ibiki takes his seat and he asked me… "So you told her"… he stated…

"How did you-" he pointed at my eyes…

"They are slightly more puffy and red…" I sigh and look away…

"Were is Kakashi?" 'Poof'

"I'm right here" book ever present… I noticed that Jiraiya is standing behind Okaa-san as well…

"Ok! We are here to discuss the new information on Akatsuki! We need to sort this out and we are not leaving until we are done!" she huffed and it began…

…

"What a drag! That was 5 hours of old people bickering!"

"Well you better get used to it, because that will be you one day" Ino huffed at him

"I didn't know it was that bad" Neji stated…

"You haven't been to half the meetings… there will be more for me" I whined and they looked sympathetic…

"Hey Sakura, what was the longest meeting you went to?"

I pondered for a minute and said… "That was the longest"

"wow!... well I am heading off! Got to get some sleep after that!" Kiba said

"Yeah, and I'm hungry!"

"Choji! You are always hungry!" Ino complained…

"I have to go guys… bye!" and I retreated back home…

…

"Argh! I am sooo hungry…" I dragged myself to my fridge…

"Stir fry again!" _I swear I have an endless supply of ingredients for stir fry…_

Halfway through cooking I see someone land on my balcony…

"Stir Fry?" the tall figure asked…

"Yep! And if you want some you have to finish cooking because I'm pooped!" I said dramatically…

"Fine" he walked over and came up behind me, grabbed the wooden spoon and wok… hands over mine…

"Um… I'm stuck if you stay like this" he chuckled in my ear…

"Sorry Imouto…" **AN: Japanese for little sister**

He lifted his arms higher so I could duck under… I sat on the couch whilst he cooked…

We continued eating in silence… a warm and comfortable silence… when…

'Nock, Nock' on the front door…

"I'll get it for you… finish you dinner…" I smiled…

"No need… the door is unlocked… Come In!" I called out to the person knocking on my door…

A silent figure walked in… than was pushed In by an eager one…

"OOH! YOUR HOUSE IS SOOO COOL SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cooed…

"What brings you boys here?"

"Well the teme, suggested that we go out for dinner, but you already have had some so…" he trailed off scratching the back of his head…

"There should be some leftovers in the wok still if you are hungry, and there is instant ramen in the top cupboard on the right"… it told them pointing in said directions…

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in delight… and raided my cupboard for the ramen, and Sasuke took out a bowl and put some stir fry in it…

They came over to the table with us and ate there dinner, with Naruto telling us what they did today and how annoying Sai is…

"Hey Sakura-chan, when do me and the teme become jonin?" Naruto asked…

"Well because you have already competed once in the chunin exam, you can compete again, or we organise another test… but to become Jonin you have to take the Jonin exam like everyone else"

"Hey Sakura-chan… who else is Jonin?"

"You haven't asked?"

"I kinder forgot" he said sheepishly…

"Well out of the Konoha 12 including Sai… everyone is Jonin, besides you two…"

"REALLY! WE ARE THE LAST! WHAT ABOUT GAARA! WHAT ABOUT HIM?" he screamed at me…

"Relax Naruto, the Sand siblings all made Jonin… and Gaara well…" I trailed off…

"WHAT! WHAT?"

"He is the Kazekage now" I told him with a straight face…

"Well… that's… AWESOME!" _and here I thought he was going to cry…_

"Stop being so loud Uzumaki… there are other people around here"

"Oh, sorry…" he said sheepishly…

"Uchiha, your curfew is in 20 minutes… you better get going" The cold voice told him…

"Hn" _"I am not leaving until you do… I will win Sakura's heart"_ he told himself…

"Come on Sasuke-teme… Let's _go_" Naruto said glancing at me…

"Dobe" Sasuke didn't look like he wanted to move… _Just go already! GO SASUKE!..._

"Hmmm, I better drop by the office and get some paperwork" I said…

"I believe Tsunade wanted to see me in 5 minutes… it wont hurt to be early" the cold voice stated…

"So I will see you boys soon!" I said cheerily…

"Bye Sakura-chan! Giant-san" He said respectably… "Lets go teme" and he grabbed Sasuke and jumped off the balcony…

"Hey Naruto I need to check in with Tsunade"

"Ok I'll walk with you"

…

"SASUKE! YOU ARE OUT AFTER CERFEW!"

"Teme said that he needed to see you"

"What do you want than?"

"I am here to report something… Naruto will you leave?" He nodded and left…

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"I am worried about the relationship between Sakura and Ibiki Morino"

"What do you mean?"

"I think he is pressuring her into a relationship"

"Um ok… I will discuss this with him immediately!" Sasuke smirked… and Tsunade caught it…_ So you think he loves her… he does, but as a sister he feels compelled to look after since his brother…_

"ANBU!" one appeared in an instant… "Escort him home" He nodded and started pushing him out the door… Sasuke had a smirk the entire time…

…

Once he left a dark looming figure hopped out of the shadows…

"That damn Uchiha!" Tsunade bellowed

"I would never pressure Sakura into doing anything" the dark looming man said in a sincere voice… that not many have heard coming from the man… EVER!

"You really see her as your little sister?"

"Yes… yes I do"

"Well than… That makes me your mum! Doesn't it?"

xxx


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own Naruto

**Sorry for not updating for a while :( I have been busy with work and school... But HERE IT IS :D Thankyou for the reviews! They have been helpful 3**

**Chapter 35 – Unveiling of a Kekkei-Genkai**

Once he left a dark looming figure hopped out of the shadows…

"That damn Uchiha!" Tsunade bellowed

"I would never pressure Sakura into doing anything" the dark looming man said in a sincere voice… that not many have heard coming from the man… EVER!

"You really see her as your little sister?"

"Yes… yes I do"

"Well than… That makes me your mum! Doesn't it?"

Ibiki sweat dropped at that comment…

"That you make you a mother of many people… I am not the only one that sees her as a sister"

"I know that… Ibiki, I need you to do me a favour"

"What?"

"I believe Sakura has some sort of Kekkei-Genkai, but… I have no idea of it's full extent… she wont say anything about it also, she only lets it show when she has no choice, or completely pissed off"

"The third said she had no Kekkei-Genkai"

"I know… but, only sages can channel nature energy and use senjutsu… She doesn't even have a summoning contract, also her two forms of chakra… and her ability to sense chakra… it is the only explanation"

"You are right… but are you asking me to annoy her?"

"No…" she smirked evilly… "You remember that old clan just south of here?"

"Yes, the Miyoko Clan… Why?"

"The future clan head comes to Konoha to receive Jonin rank, and only when they achieve that can they become the clan head"

"I don't follow…" Ibiki had his eye brows furrowed in confusion…

"Well, Naruto and Sasuke are still genin, and so is the future clan head, so I believe that they can take the exams together… of coarse it will have to be modified because we don't want Naruto to accidently killing someone…"

"I still don't understand Hokage-sama"

"If I am correct… The Miyoko clan are very… and I mean VERY sexist…"

"I feel sorry for them already…"

"Also If they are any noble clan… which they are, they will think very highly of themselves…" Her smirk was now a full blown sadistic smile… Ibiki couldn't help the smirk that graced his face…

"And that means that during the examinations, You, me and another group of jonin will be present, and if she cracks we will witness her Kekkei-Genkai and if it is too powerful, we could restrain it" Ibiki stated…

Tsunade chuckled… "Correct"

…

Mean while…

"Why do I feel like someone is plotting against me…" I shrugged in response…

…

"So when do they come?"

"I will send a message tomorrow… so they will be here at the end of the week, by than I will tell Angel, about it minus… some parts…"

…

It is a bright day in Konoha, today is the day when the Miyoko Clan come, and I am to welcome them at the front gate and explain things when we get to my office… it is apart of the head jonins job to examine people for chunin and jonin rank… and have the Hokage to over look it as well…

"Hiya Angel!" to male voices chorused to me…

"Hey Kotetsu, Izumo!" I waved and walked over to them…

"So, you are waiting for the Miyoko clan head and his son?" Izumo asked…

"Yep!" I stated in my cheery voice…

Even though Kotetsu and Izumo are now jonin, they still take guard duty at the gate because they got attached to it after G-Pa assigned it to them because they completely refused to teach at the academy… and they have stayed there ever since… of coarse there are others that are at the register desk, but they like the job too much…

We engaged in conversation, when I sensed two chakra signals… one jonin level and another bordering it…

"So they are here… at this pace… 2 minutes" I stated…

"Man… I wonder what they are like?"

"Kotetsu, they are from a noble clan… also the head of said clan and future head… guess" Izumo stated to his friend, who laughed and said that he is probably right…

Soon two figures walked through the gate and towards us…

One was around 40 years old, was wearing standard ninja outfit, but it took a more formal and rich look (Like Hiashi Hyuga's outfit) that was a dark grey colour, also a samurai sword strapped on his left hip… He had black hair that is going gray, and a small beard, his eyes were a yellow colour…

The second one was around 16, his outfit was the same but it was purple and he had no sword, He had dark brown hair and also yellow eyes…

"Hello, my name is Ishida Miyoko, and this is my son Ishi, we are here of the request of the Hokage" he told the gate keepers…

"We already know who you are Miyoko-sama" Kotetsu told him…

"We were to meet the head jonin, but he seems to no be here, so can you tell us were to find him?" Ishida asked…

"Well-" I started but I was cut off… but a wave of a hand and a perverted and angered look…

"I have no interest with you… by the looks of it you seem to be a middle class whore… these ninja have no time for you! You should go back to were you came from unless you are here for _Business_" He implied, to me with his son adding two cents…

"Father, she is far two ugly to be even a middle class whore" he said with his nose high in the clouds, and even moved closer and grabbed my butt…

"Well lets go Ishi, I know were the Hokage tower is… lets leave the whore alone" He glanced at Kotetsu and Izumo and said something along the as ninja-san… and walked away…

As soon as they were some distance away a massive wave of killing intent surrounded the gates of Konoha… not just by a Kunoichi or the two jonin… the ANBU guards that were also assigned to watch the gate were leaking impressive amounts of killing intent…

"**Those bastards will pay for that"** I said in a voice that if I ever use in interrogation or in battle… lots of people die or wish that they would die…

A lot of heads nodded in agreement…_** I don't know how those bastards missed the sash that says 'Head Jonin'**__**on my arm…**_

I proceeded towards my office, waiting to be called to the Hokage's office…

…

Mean while…

"Hello Hokage-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you" Ishida and his son bowed respectably to her

"Thankyou for coming"

"May I say Hokage-sama?" She nodded to continue "You said that your head jonin would meet us at the gate, but he didn't"

Tsunade didn't miss the 'He' and neither did Shizune, Ibiki, Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Shikaku and a group of hidden ANBU… they were informed of the 'plan' and also were already required to be there, minus the ANBU, they were there to guard the Hokage

Tsunade smirked… "Shizune fetch the head jonin please" she said trying to hide the smirk… _"I know that she was there this morning… they would of seen her but probably ignored her… this should be fun"_ Were the thoughts running through everyone's head besides the Miyoko

Shizune left and appeared a couple minutes later… "Will be with you shortly" was what she said making sure she left out the 'she' part…

A few seconds later said head jonin walked through the door and stood in front of the Hokage standing in front of all the rest of the occupants in the room… they view they got was my back…

"You wished to see me?" She nodded and than suggested to the people behind me… she also took note of the pissed look adorning my features… but I relaxed them before turning around…

As soon as I was about to address the room… I was cut off… again

"What are you doing here whore? I thought I told you to go away… this time, I should _punish_ you" he said in an angry tone, that also promised that the punishment would be... well sexual… and his son was eyeing me eagerly…

I was about to go off my head and so were the occupants of the room but insteas… I had my own punishment to give…

"Hn… too bad… I refuse Okaa-san, so he **fails**!" I emphasised…

"What are you talking about you ugly whore?" Ishida demanded…

I chuckled evilly to myself _the fun begins…_

"Allow me to introduce myself-"

"I don not wish to know who you are whore!" the killing intent is now radiating off everyone in the room, but the two idiots are to dumb to notice…

Ignoring them I said…"My name is Sakura Haruno, Head medic, apprentice to Ibiki Morino, third seat in the T&I squad, daughter of the fifth Hokage and Head Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village" I said emphasising every word…

"How can a whore like you be that!" he demanded… that was the last straw…

The Hokage, Jonins and ANBU all had weapons drawn surrounding the two Miyoko…

"**YOU WILL NOT INSULT MY DAUGHTER!"** The Hokage bellowed so loudly it shook the building it was so loud…

"My deepest apologies Hokage-sama!" They said and bowed lowly to her…

"I have in the right interest to kill you were you stand"

"Please don't!" they pleaded and said that they were sorry… but only to the Hokage…

"No need Okaa-san… I will honour the agreement and examine the future clan heir, despite everything else…" I gave a sadistic smirk and everyone seeing that stood back because they know I will make it extremely hard for him to pass now…

"Thankyou" Ishida said to me, still retaining that coldness towards me… I ignored it putting a board expression on my face said…

"Ishi, you are to come to training ground 13 at 7am to be assessed on your strength weather you will be jonin or chunin"

"You mean Jonin" Ishida said coldly to me… gaining hard stares from the occupants of the room… I ignored him, and disappeared from the room…

…

Next morning 7am…

Everyone was there from yesterday plus extras… Genma, Kurenai, Hayate, Jiraiya Sasuke and Naruto…

"Tsunade your Jonin is late" Ishida said, his voice holding disgust…

"Maybe she chucked a Kakashi" Anko stated and got snickers in return from everyone there besides Kakashi, who for once was on time… not because Genma dragged him there by his foot and he now has a bruise on his shoulder where he accidently hit him on a building whilst he was jumping over buildings…

A 'poof' of smoke, and Sakura appeared…

"Sorry I am late, I had to sort some things out at the hospital… Mia had an ultrasound…" I trailed off…

"That is understandable" Okaa-san said in a knowing and loving voice…

I took a deep breath and spoke… "Ok, Naruto, Sasuke and Ishi… Because of the circumstances you are not participating in the normal exams but a modified version… you will be tested on Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and other important skills shinobi should have, minus the interrogation seeing as Ishi wouldn't need it and you two…" I said pointing at Naruto and Sasuke… "Enough said… Ok we will begin with Genjutsu, you will be against me like one on one, and the jonin and myself will grade you on your performance… Ok?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded there agreement… but-

"Why are two pathetic commoners being examined with my son?"…

"I highly doubt they are pathetic… and there clans are in a much higher status to yours… you should show respect!"

"Pah! They are from no noble clan!"

I wanted to say what Naruto's full lineage is, but Okaa-san gave me a look that said no… but I could say…

"The raven haired guys name is Sasuke Uchiha and the blond is Naruto Uzumaki"

Said people didn't look too happy about the idiots comment but… they were satisfied when his face paled slightly…

"Ok… we will begin, Ishi you are first, you two go over there" I said pointing to the group of ninja…

"Ok, Ishi you are to show me your genjutsu skills by first casting a genjutsu on me, and I have to break it than vice-verser"

He nodded… "Begin"

He made some hand signs and said "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique"

_A D-rank genjutsu that genin perform… not impressive_

He was smirking wildly thinking I was caught… "You have to do better than that… you didn't even work" I stated and Ishi look pissed…

He made some more hand signs and said "Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique"

_C-rank… he is only at chunin level… at this rate he will not pass… also, wrong genjutsu for this…_

"That can't be all right?" I asked tauntingly

"That's it!" he made some more hand signs… "**Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique!"** He yelled…

_An A-rank… and a good one… but_

"Kai!" I released the genjutsu of a massive ball of fire descending towards me…

"My turn" I made a couple of hand signs… "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique" I called out and caught him in it…

"Ha! That was easy!"

"Really… you think you could handle more?"

"You are a woman! Of coarse!"

"Fine than… I made the same hand signs from before but I did it twice… "Demonic Illusion: The Gruesome Death from Hell Technique"

I caught him quickly… and it was silence until… you heard a piercing scream from Ishi…

"Hn… maybe it was a little much…" I released the genjutsu and Ishida was fuming and ran over to his son…

"What the hell did you do to him!" he demanded…

"A harmless B-rank genjutsu that's all" I said dismissively…

"Ishi… its ok, it was just a illusion…" his son nodded and slowly walked over and sat down…

"Ok… Naruto your next" said blonde came towards me and stood in front…

"I hope you don't do that to me Sakura-chan…" he trailed off

"No guarantees Naruto…" he gulped…

"I hope Jiji taught you some… Begin!"

Naruto made some hand signs and yelled out "**Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant**"

It came directly at me… I was surrounded by four samurai toads them holding me with chakra…

_I can't move! This is an S-rank genjutsu that only the toad sages know… I wonder… is he a sage?_

It felt like I was there for hours, and I couldn't dispel the genjutsu… but someone pushed chakra into me dispelling it…

I came back to the real world… and Naruto was standing in front with a big smile on his face…

"I guess it is my turn…" his smile faltered… I made some hand signs… "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique"

He was stuck for a little bit, but he removed the genjutsu…

"So you have improved slightly… than I guess…" I made the same hand signs but twice… "Demonic Illusion: The Gruesome Death from Hell Technique"

I caught Naruto, and he was stuck… In real life he would have been killed by now but I waited to see if he could dispel it… 5 minutes later a sweating Naruto was panting with a completely scared look on his face…

"Ok Naruto that is all… Sasuke" Sasuke came over whilst Naruto went back…

"Ok, Begin" Sasuke activated his sharingan and… also his Mangeko…

"Tsukuyomi" He shouted but before he could look me in the eye…

"Ok, OK!" I practically yelled at him keeping my eyes sealed shut not wanting to go through torture for three days…

"Hn, you can open your eyes" I did and he only had his sharingan…

"Ok… my turn" I created the necessary hand signs said "Demonic Illusion: Giant Tree Binding"

Instead of Kurenai's normal tree binding genjutsu, this one is much stronger and the tree is massive…

"Hn" was all Sasuke said… and the crowd of people sweat dropped… all thinking along the lines of_ "Of coarse and that was obvious"_

"Ok… there is an hour break, than we move to the second faze"

…

An hour has passed and Naruto and Ishi have recovered and the jonins made there decision and passed on the marks and I got to compare and give the final mark…

Sasuke- got full marks and casting and releasing genjutsu

Naruto- got full marks in casting but got low in dispelling

Ishi- got midrange for both casting and dispelling… just jonin rank…

"Ok, Next we will have Taijutsu"

This test was about, stamina, speed, strength and skill

"Sasuke" said person came over and went into a stance…

"Begin!" he came at me at full speed… _Even with the suppressors he is just fairing jonin speed… I pass,_

He kicked and I blocked, and it hurt! Even when I have re-enforced with chakra it still hurt… _2 pass_

We continued for a while and Sasuke tried his lion barrage but only just missed… three times, and he has three fighting styles… the one that you learn at the academy, the Uchiha and Gai's… _3 pass_

We continued for another 5 minutes and called it…

"Ishi your next!" said person came up to me and gave a smug look…

"Begin!" He came at me with the same speed as Sasuke, he kicked, punched and I blocked… but unlike Sasuke that never really gave me any openings… this guy did… many

His speed didn't really increase and his power in his kicks and punches are at a good level… but he hasn't shown any skill yet…

About a minute in he jumped back and pushed chakra into his body… his speed increased and so did his power… he used techniques like the dancing leaf shadow and leaf hurricane, but overall, it didn't even hit…

2 minutes have passed again and even though he is getting faster and more powerful his openings are still there… so… I kick him in the stomach, and than punched him in the face sending him into a small creator…

"Ok that's it! Naruto you are next"

"Don't you want to rest?" he looked at me…

"Nope!" I pushed chakra to around my body and healed everything completely…

By now Ishi is back with his father and Naruto is waiting…

"Begin!" he ran at me with incredible speed… I couldn't see the kick aimed at my side until it was too late to block, so I jumped high… he appeared behind me and kicked me down to earth… I landed as gracefully as an elephant leaving a massive creator in the ground…

Naruto waisted no time and ran at me and was using a type of taijutsu that I have only seen once… Frog fu… his kicks and punches hurt a lot… If I took anymore I will break something so…

"Ok! That enough!" Naruto stopped and looked at me… I nodded at him and he smiled in return…

…

After getting results…

Sasuke- Passed highly in everything

Naruto- Passed at an even higher level than Sasuke… he got perfect marks…

Ishi- Got middle range to low marks…

"Ok we will have a three hour break for lunch and rest"

…

"Hey Sakura-chan! Would you like some ramen?"

"No thankyou Naruto, I'm good" _I just want to rest a while after that fight…_

"Sakura" the annoying voice of Ishida called to me with his ever present rudeness… "What is my son's score so far?"

"You are not authorised to know" I said coldly but slightly warmly

He looked pissed off… he was ready to rant at me, when I pivoted on my heel and walked towards the other jonin…

…

Three hours later…

"Ok everyone, this is the Ninjutsu test, you are to show me your multiple Ninjutsu and you are to counter with my Ninjutsu" I received nods from the victims…

"Sasuke" I called out to him… said person with duckbutt hair came towards me…

"I wont hold back"

"If you do I'll fail you" and we began…

Sasuke activated his sharingan, and made some familiar hand signs… "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" the biggest fireball I have ever seen was shot at me, I wasn't expecting it…

"Ah!" I let out a surprised yelp and moved to dodge it with my eyes wide…

He smirked at me again and made some more hand signs… "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique" A huge wall of water formed and than came crashing down like a waterfall destroying everything in its path… and drying up the river nearby…

"I actually think you are trying to kill me…"

He stood in a familiar stance holding his hand in the other…. "Chidori!" the sound of lots of birds penetrated my ears and he charged with the electric Ninjutsu…

Thinking quick…. I made some hand signs… "Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!" I shouted out and Sasuke ran straight into it… breaking it but his jutsu was released…

I started making more hand signs and he jumped back when I yelled… "Wind Release: Great Wind!" and I repeated immediately with "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" even though my fireball wasn't as big as Sasuke's but because of the wind technique it enhanced the effect…

"Water Release: Water Encampment Wall" Sasuke retaliated destroying the fireball but also creating lots of steam…

"Wind Release: Tornado Wind" I called out, making only a small tornado to send the steam away… Sasuke was standing not to far in front of me… _time to finish this…_

"Earth Release: DoubleSuicide Decapitation Technique" I disappeared underground, my hand reappeared underneath Sasuke grabbing his ankle and yanking him underground to his neck, jumping out and standing behind him with a kunai to his neck…

"This is over"

"Hn" was all I got in response… I pulled him out of the ground and called out…

"Naruto your next!" said boy slightly paled because of the tone I used…

"Ok Sakura-chan"

He came over to me passing Sasuke giving him a nod of… approval? And stood in front of me…

"Ok… Begin!"

"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out making his signature hand sign…

"Naruto Uzumaki: Two Thousand Combo!" They all charged… and kicked me high in the air… others appeared to belt me higher and than send me crashing to the ground…

A massive crater now lies in the centre of the field… but in a 'poof' of smoke, I disappeared…

"Rasengan!" Someone called from behind… I turned just in time to see Naruto just about to hit me with a spinning ball of chakra, that hit the tree I was perched in instead and destroyed it…

I landed in the open field and Naruto approached at high speed… "Wind Release: Great Splitting Wind!" he yelled out and a massive sound of wind came and a extremely sharp burst of wind came just after cutting all trees in its path… in half…

I didn't have time to dodge so, I made a Chakra barrier…

"My turn" I ran at him full speed… "Wind Release: Wind Scythe!" I formed a blade in my hand of Chakra with wind affinity and charged at Naruto… "Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled, but I sliced them all in one wave and even managed to cut him slightly across the chest…

"Earth Release: Great Prison!" I yelled slamming my hands on the ground… four walls appeared around Naruto but went up to his chest, and than they came together, holding him so he can't move his arms or get out…

"That was tiering… Well done Naruto! Ishi your next!" I yelled to said person who had wide eyes ever since Sasuke started to fight… I released Naruto and he grinned widely at me and he walked over to Sasuke…

Ishi was now across from me… "Begin!" I called to him… he jumped back… "Earth Release: Giant Spikes" true to his word, 'giant' spikes came out of the ground towards me and I dodged my doing a back flip…

"Hn, pathetic" I said to him… and he didn't appreciate that…

"What did you say! You think you could do better… I smirked knowingly…

"I know I can" I made the same hand signs… "Earth Release: Giant Spikes" this time the spikes were Gigantic! Completely dwarfing his spikes…

"You were saying?" I taunted…

"THAT'S IT!" he made some long hand signs… "Miyoko family technique: Green Flame Dragon!" a massive dragon burst out of the ground and was covered in green flames… it charged at am incredible speed and blew a fireball at me…

"Water Release: Great Water Dragon!" A dragon that matched the others size appeared like a wall of water and attacked the flaming dragon…

"Lightning Release: Stunning Earth" I placed my hands on the ground and a pulse of lightning shot out towards Ishi, and paralysed him…

"Well that's done" I said walking away and Ishi's dad frantically running at him to help…

I walk over to the Jonins and Okaa-san to decide whether or not they are jonin material or chunin…

…

After much discussing… the verdict was made and approved…

"Ok, I have your results… Sasuke Uchiha, promoted to chunin rank, your skills are excellent but, you are to easily swayed and we believe that you do not have the mental ability to be a jonin yet… Jonin's responsibility is high, and we need only the best of the best, but besides that everything else is at an extremely high level and you will probably pass the next exam" At first he looked pissed for not reaching the rank, but understood the mental part and nodded in agreement and also saying that he would have done the same thing…

"Naruto Uzumaki, though some skills were higher than Sasuke's your genjutsu could be improved, you will be promoted to chunin for the same reasons as Sasuke"

"I understand Sakura-chan" he said with a large smile on his face…

"Ishi Miyoko…" his father had a large grin on his face…

"Why are you drawling it out? I know he is going to be jonin! He is smarter and stronger than those two idiots!" he said pointing at Sasuke and Naruto… a tick mark appeared on my forehead…

"As I was saying" I said ignoring Ishida… "Ishi Miyoko has been promoted to the rank of chunin because of his lack in all skills to be a Jonin" I said bluntly, coldly and straight to the point…

"HOW DARE YOU! My son came here to become a jonin not a chunin! You whore! It is not your decision!"

"Yes it is my Dicision! As HEAD Jonin it is and Okaa-san and the fellow Jonin and Head ninja that happened to promote you agree… some even think he should be GENIN!" I was completely pissed at being under minded…

"YOU WHORE!" he yelled at me drawing his sword and charging… he raised his sword to strike when a large gold beam blinded everyone…

There standing where Sakura Haruno was…

"**You Dare insult me this many times!"** Not just one voice said… Sakura's voice but a deep male voice answered at the same time… all coming from the glowing Sakura that really lived up to her nickname…

"S-s-Sakura?" the group of bystanders were gobsmacked at what they were seeing…

There in the same appearance as Sakura Haruno, the girl with bright pink hair and mystifying emerald eyes… was now glowing, White-blonde hair and White-blue eyes and a golden glow like the Kyuubi cloak… **(AN: Like a Super Saiyan)** Looked truly like her nickname said; an Angel… to say that this form that she was beautiful was an understatement because it brought out her complete beauty… even her tattoos were glowing but in a light blue like her eyes…

"I'm Sorry!" Ishida screamed, now adorning a wet patch at the front of his pants…

"**E****nzeru****! Stop it!"** Sakura commanded, and the glow dispersed…

The bystanders were so silent… it was deafening…

"Enzeru? Who is that?" Okaa-san asked, for everyone…

I looked towards the now setting sun… and I looked completely distant…

"He is…"

xxx

**AN: Tenshi and Enzeru both mean Angel**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry i haven't updated in ages! Thankyou all for the views and Reviews! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 36 – Realisation**

"I'm Sorry!" Ishida screamed, now adorning a wet patch at the front of his pants…

"**E****nzeru****! Stop it!"** Sakura commanded, and the glow dispersed…

The bystanders were so silent… it was deafening…

"Enzeru? Who is that?" Okaa-san asked, for everyone…

I looked towards the now setting sun… and I looked completely distant…

"He is… well… it is my Kekkei-Genkai"

"But the third said that you had no Kekkei-Genkai" Kakashi stated…

"He lied… to keep me from harms way" I told him

"Why?" Asuma asked…

"Hm…" I sighed… "Because, it is… unusual for someone not from here to have one"

Everyone nodded in understanding….

"Is Enzeru your Kekkei-Genkai's name?" Kurenai asked…

"No… my Kekkei-Genkai is called Shugotenshi"

"Guardian Angel… I must say, it is fitting for you" Okaa-san said and people said there agreements…

"But who is Enzeru… when you spoke before there were two voices… you, and a man…" Kakashi said…

"I sealed away my Kekkei-Genkai so that it would not be known… I named him Enzeru, he was like a second conscious…and my more violent side… pretty much, he is me, but the part I sealed away… now that you know I can release the seal"

"Will your appearance change?" Okaa-san asked…

"No, I will be the same…somewhat…"

"What do you mean somewhat!" I ignored the questions and formed half the ram sign…

"Release!" in a swirl of golden chakra that started at my feet and rapped around my body… until it disappeared…

"Um… there is no change" Ibiki stated…

"Think again" I turned around and took off my vest… and there on my shoulder was a golden tattoo the size of my fist, that is in the appearance of a symbol like crest… it is very similar to the Uzumaki symbol but the swirl is spaced and goes around once, also with a ring around it like a halo…

"What is that?" Ibiki asked again for everyone else who were just staring... I turned around to address them…

"My family crest that I made when I graduated… I got G-Pa to do it… it was what I used to seal away Enzeru, so when I did it, it disappeared… but now that I unsealed him… it is back" I explained…

"Why didn't you tell me this" Okaa-san looked broken…

"I wanted to but, I was told not to tell anyone or reveal it unless it was necessary… but I guess I just cracked sooo…" Okaa-san nodded in understanding, walked up to me and gave me a hug… took a step back and than… hit me on the head…

"THAT'S FOR NOT TELLING ME!" she yelled… than we both laughed…

Everyone watching was thinking along the lines of _"Insane" "Demented" "Sadists" "Have lost their minds" "Strange" "They will never change"_

"Are you any stronger than before?" Kakashi asked…

"Not really, I am the same, but I can use my techniques a bit better… I really didn't see the point with the seal… I could still use my Kekkei-Genkai, but only slightly at a lower level"

"Than what was that sudden outburst?" Anko asked

"I have a technique for different jutsu… most have seen my kenjutsu"

"Yes the light glow of the sword and your eyes"

"You have also seen my senjutsu, that one was my taijutsu… like the eight gates, but different"

"What other techniques do you have?" Genma asked…

"I have a genjutsu and some Ninjutsu"

"What genjutsu?" Kurenai asked…

"It is a technique that shows what you truly desire, and lets you experience it… during that time all senses in the real world are gone and you are enable to move… 'Shugotenshi Illusion: Death by Bliss'…"

People's faces paled at the thought at being at the end of that jutsu…

"And the Ninjutsu?" Sasuke said probably hoping to be able to copy them…

"One is a form of Okaa-san's Creation Rebirth, but it can be bestowed on others as well 'Yang Release: Mighty Hand' also some fire type jutsu… 'Yang Release: Yellow Flame' which is a controlled flame… 'Yang Release: Burning Flower' which resembles the Great Fireball technique… also some others like 'Yang Release: Mokuton Binding' 'Yin Release: Dark Wave'…"

"You can use Mokuton!" Jiraiya who was silent until now questioned in a shocked voice…

"Slightly… I can use Yin-Yang Release… but mostly Yang… because of that I can use all elements equally"

"Yang Release… well that does explain the Mokuton" Jiraiya said tapping his chin…

"Dark Wave?" Anko asked with an evil smirk on her face…

"Would it be similar to my clan techniques?" Shikaku speaking up the first time…

"Yes… it is very similar… and it has nothing to do with water… it is like a massive shadow that looks like a wave travelling along the ground like a shadow…and, well on impact it… if you have low chakra, at a genin level you will be knocked out, but higher you will be stunned… it will be like all of your muscles are on fire"

Shikaku nodded in response… "I wonder if we could do that technique?"

"I don't know, I'll teach you" he smiled at me…

"Do you know any other techniques… and how did you find out?"

"I found out shortly before graduation at the academy and when I did, I was taught the techniques…"

"By who? The Hokage?" Ibiki asked….

"My last technique… summoning"

Everyone went wide eye…

"Sakura-chan, you have a Summon?" Naruto who just really sank the info in asked…

"Yes Naruto… a Summon… well summons…"

"What type of Summon?" Okaa-san asked…

"Wolves" I stated…

"Wolves?" everyone repeated…

I nodded… "I'll show you" I bit my thumb and made the necessary hand signs and slammed my hand on the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" and a burst of smoke… a little bit bigger than normal sized wolf appeared… he had a black coat, with a sliver under coat, also a strip of silver on the top of it's head… it also was wearing a sash with the symbol '狼' in the centre which means Wolf… he had many scratches and also adorned metal plates of all four legs…

"You Summoned me Sakura-sama" A deep male voice spoke from the large wolf… he went up to my waist and his head went up to my bust line…

"Yes Enzeru… just like I explained ages ago" he nodded in response…

"Enzeru, so you named your sealed 'person' after him?" Sasuke asked… and I nodded in response and noticed… that Okaa-san, Shikaku, Ibiki and Kakashi were looking at Enzeru with wide eyes…

"So you're Kakashi Hatake… My cousins have told me about you" Enzeru said eyeing Kakashi…

"Wolves… as in the wolves who's summoning contract disappeared during the rein of the sage of six paths… are you the same pack?" Kakashi asked with a shocked voice…

"Yes, the very same… but those alive at that time was my parents… they died after our human clan were… 'Re-instated'…" Enzeru said now sitting…

"What do you mean?" Okaa-san enquired with an eyebrow raised…

"After the death of the sage, the death of our contractor died as well… many others tried to sign with us, but we refused and took the contract away from were you humans could get your hands on"

"Why?" Okaa-san asked

"Because, we only obey those within the Shugotenshi clan… we thought they die long ago until this one popped up" he said nodding in my direction…

"So Angel is actually a part of an ancient clan that died out years and years ago?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"The contract scroll was emitting chakra, so we opened it and it had the name 'Sakura Haruno' printed on the scroll after our last contractor 'Kutazura Haruno' the only difference is that her handprint wasn't printed"

"How is that possible! You need to sign in your own blood!" Shikaku asked me

"It was already signed in my blood… the scroll was bound to the clan so when the next clan heir came along, the summoning contract belonged to me"

Enzeru nodded… "Yes, we realised were she was as well… we were going to do a reverse summoning when her scent became closer… Konoha… when we opened the scroll, it summoned her by itself"

"That explains how she got here" Genma said…

"The Shugotenshi clan…" Ishida said with a cunning voice…

"Ah, I nearly forgot you two were here" I stated towards the Miyoko…

"It would be a great combination… don't you think Hokage-sama?" I immediately paled at the thought of what he could be implying…

"NOWAY AM I LETTING MY DAUGHTER MARRY INTO YOUR CLAN!... besides she is the only one left, that means that she would have to restore it, with her family name" she emphasized… and I regained colour in my cheeks…

"She can still keep her name and live here, but she will marry my son and raise the children" he stated, not asked or suggested…

"NO!" a chorused response came…

"I will not allow Sakura-sama to marry your poor excuse for a man- son" Enzeru stated, walked over to me and sat next to me in a protective way…

"Thankyou Enzeru" I whispered so only he could hear…

"I have no intentions in marrying any time soon, and if I am not mistaken you already have promised your son to one of the civilian clans in the village" I stated…

"It could be changed"

"There is no way in hell that I want you, TO BE MY STEP-FATHER!" I yelled at him and Ibiki stepped in-between us

"I will not allow it either" Ibiki said in an ice cold voice…

"Me neither" Kakashi also stepped between us

"Or me" Asuma also did…

"As a mother I would not allow it… but… as the Hokage, it is against the law to let a clan Head to marry another clan Head… so either way, it would still be a no, unless they are both respected Shinobi Clans, which you are not" Okaa-san stated…

Also unknown to everyone else a certain person smirked…

Ishida nodded in understanding but he wasn't pleased at all…

"My son then will be made a Jonin"

"He was made a chunin! For him to become a Jonin now is for another test, and it will only be performed in another year" Okaa-san said…

"Fine! He will be ready by than!" He bowed to the Hokage and was rude to everyone else…

"We will be leaving tomorrow!" with that him and his arse of a son left…

"I hope I don't see them any time soon" I said, and I got lots of agreements…

"Sakura-sama, I am going to go now"

"Ok Enzeru! Tell Tenshi and the pups I said hi!" he nodded and disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke…

"Now… who is up for some food! We need to celebrate being chunin! Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered

"Hahaha!" everyone chorused, wondering how long it would take for him to think about food… besides a brooding Uchiha

"Lets go than Naruto" and the big group of ninja headed off to a restaurant talking amongst each other besides someone that was plotting to get what he wanted…

"_I will get Sakura to restore my clan!"_

xxx


End file.
